triangle amoureux
by athenais41
Summary: Une Bella tiraillée entre son amour pour Edward et son désir pour Jacob. un Edward qui cache un lourd secret. Un voyage en Europe qui les sépare. Sauront-ils faire face aux multiples embûches qui se mettent sur leur chemin et préserver leur amour?
1. une visite impromptue

I.

« Rendors-toi mon amour, je serai de retour demain dans la journée, tu vas terriblement me manquer ». Sur ce, il effleura mon front de ses lèvres glacées.

Ce contact me fit sortir de ma torpeur. La lumière pâle de l'aube filtrait à travers les stores de ma chambre, éclairant d'une lumière douce le visage parfait de l'homme que j'aimais. Il était penché sur moi, me regardant amoureusement de ses grands yeux couleur ambre. Ce regard qu'il n'offrait qu'à moi me faisait me sentir incroyablement belle à mon tour. Son visage était tout proche du mien, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

Je clignai des yeux face à son incroyable perfection.

« Tu es si adorable ma Bella quand tu te réveilles » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Son souffle me fit frissonner. Je le regardai, il me gratifia de ce sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais résister. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassai avidement, ses lèvres glacées et son parfum sucré m'attirant irrésistiblement. Je me collai à lui, son corps de marbre épousant parfaitement chaque courbe de mon corps. Edward me prit le cou d'une main pour resserrer notre étreinte tandis que l'autre se posait sur mon genou et remontait doucement le long de ma cuisse. Sans rompre notre baiser, il passa ma jambe par-dessus les siennes et se fit plus pressant, passant sa main glacée sous mon vieux tee-shirt et me caressant le ventre. Mon cœur s'emballa, je sentis une vague de frissons s'emparer de moi. Edward dut le sentir à son tour car il s'écarta précipitamment. Son visage trahissait sa frustration, mais aussi sa douleur de ne pouvoir me satisfaire. Je grognai et fis la moue.

« Sois raisonnable mon amour, me dit-il de sa voix de velours. Emmett est dans la rue, il m'attend et commence à s'impatienter. Il risque de rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre si je ne le rejoins pas. »

L'idée de voir Emmett débarquer par la fenêtre m'encouragea à le laisser partir. Il nous charriait déjà assez sur notre relation plus que platonique, pas besoin de lui tendre une perche.

« Je reviens vite, ajouta Edward. Sur ce, il déposa un baiser prudent sur mes lèvres et sauta par la fenêtre. »

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et me rallongeai. Je mordis mes lèvres gonflées et douloureuses, souvenir du baiser passionné que nous venions d'échanger. Jamais encore nous n'avions été si intimes, et c'était pourtant resté si chaste. « Sois raisonnable, sois raisonnable ». Nous l'étions, raisonnables, bien plus que devaient l'être la plupart des personnes de notre âge. Bon, techniquement il n'avait plus tout à fait 17 ans mais moi j'étais toujours une adolescente ! Il pouvait être si agaçant parfois avec cette idée de vouloir me protéger à n'importe quel prix ! Je n'étais pas en sucre pourtant ! Quoique pour lui, si, là était tout le problème.

J'avais désormais les sens trop en éveil pour songer à me rendormir. Je pris donc le parti de me lever malgré la journée qui s'annonçait maussade.

Charlie était parti depuis une bonne heure déjà lorsque je descendis déjeuner. Je pris le paquet de céréales sans grande conviction et versai les flocons dans le bol de lait mécaniquement. La journée promettait d'être longue. Chaque fois qu'Edward s'éloignait de moi, c'était comme si je perdais une partie de moi-même, le monde devenait fade et sans couleur. Je n'avais pour autant pas pu décemment l'empêcher d'aller chasser ce week-end sans paraitre horriblement égoïste. D'une part, c'était sa nourriture et il avait besoin de se nourrir, et d'autre part, il avait promis à Emmett une chasse aux grizzlis depuis des mois déjà. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me tanner sur cette sortie. Je lui devais bien ça.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsqu'Alice déboula dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter. Je manquai de renverser mon bol encore intact.

« Alice ! M'écriais-je, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît prévenir quand tu arrives dans une pièce ? »

Autant demander à Emmett de dire une chose sérieuse lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de patience aujourd'hui et calmai mes nerfs sur la première personne venue ; Alice en l'occurrence. Elle ignora ma réflexion qui ne la fit pas se départir de son entrain habituel. Elle affichait le sourire mutin qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Charlie lorsqu'elle souhaitait obtenir quelque chose de lui et s'installa sur la chaise face à moi.

« Alors Bella qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Pour une fois qu'Edward est absent, il faut qu'on en profite ! Je sais que tu n'es pas très fan de shopping mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques toutes les deux puis se faire faire une manucure. Esmé nous rejoindrait, elle est partante. Ce serait sympa d'avoir une vraie journée entre filles pour une fois tu ne crois pas ? Oh s'il te plait s'il te plait dis-moi oui ! »

Je la regardai, interloquée. Elle me connaissait donc si mal pour s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait me trainer toute une journée dans un centre commercial ? Je connaissais assez Alice pour savoir que faire les boutiques avec elle était encore plus fatigant qu'un marathon. Je voulais bien lui céder sur certaines choses mais alors là non ! Comment le lui dire sans la froisser ? Je pensai tout de suite à Jacob, cela faisait un bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas rendue à La Push. L'idée de passer toute la journée avec mon ami loup me remonta le moral soudain. Je levai les yeux vers Alice qui m'observait, songeuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Alice, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait résolument ferme, mais j'ai déjà promis de passer la journée avec Jake à la réserve. Une autre fois. »

Je me demandai si Alice serait dupe de cette excuse. Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment. Je m'attendais à la voir insister, trépigner littéralement sur place pour que j'accepte, mais à ma grande surprise elle acquiesça et finit par me dire d'un air résigné :

« Je m'en doutais. Je n'ai pas réussi à te voir dans mes visions, mais je comprends mieux maintenant. N'empêche, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela… Enfin, passons. Sois prudente avec le clébard ! »

« Alice ! M'exclamais-je. C'est déjà bien suffisant qu'Edward le surnomme comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Elle m'observa d'un air étrange, à la fois tendre et interrogateur, puis m'enlaça. Même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer étonnamment agaçante, Alice était une vraie sœur pour moi. Je me sentis soudain terriblement coupable de lui avoir menti si froidement.

« Prends soin de toi, me murmura-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, je garde mon portable sur moi. »

Elle relâcha son étreinte, me lança un dernier regard appuyé qui me mit mal à l'aise, puis sortit.

Je restai là, perplexe. Alice avait vraiment semblé bizarre. Bon, certes, c'était Alice mais quand même. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « quelque chose d'étrange » ? Ses dernières paroles ressemblaient fortement à une mise en garde. Que pourrait- il m'arriver à La Push ? Ce devait être l'endroit au monde où j'étais le plus en sécurité, excepté lorsque j'étais avec les Cullen bien sûr. Et elle n'appréciait pas les loups-garous soit, mais elle savait pourtant pertinemment que Jake ne me ferait aucun mal.

Je haussai les épaules et me forçai à avaler mes céréales. Berk, elles étaient toutes molles ! Tant pis, je les jetai et pris un grand verre de jus d'orange, ça ferait l'affaire. Je montai dans la salle de bains et pris une douche rapide puis enfilai un vieux jeans et une chemise ; malgré la grisaille il faisait assez doux. J'attrapai ma veste et les clés de ma vieille mais néanmoins fidèle Chevrolet et sortit.


	2. désir adolescent

II.

En arrivant à La Push, il y eut une éclaircie. Peut-être aurions-nous la chance d'avoir à la fois le soleil et la chaleur aujourd'hui, chose exceptionnelle dans cette contrée. Je souris. La journée ne serait peut-être pas si horrible que ça après tout.

Je me garai devant le garage de Jacob et me dirigeai vers la porte de la petite maison lorsque j'entendis plusieurs personnes parler. L'un d'entre eux s'esclaffa. C'était Jacob qui riait, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ! Cela venait de l'orée de la forêt derrière la maison.

Lorsque je m'approchais, je découvris Quil et Embry. Jacob avait le dos tourné et était appuyé contre la moto que je lui avais offerte. Il tenait une fille par la taille. A priori je ne la connaissais pas, ce n'était ni Emily, ni Leah ; bien que ce soient pourtant les deux seules filles qui trainaient habituellement avec la bande. C'était sans doute une des sœurs de Jake qui était venue voir comment les deux hommes de la famille s'en sortaient.

« Oh Bella ! Comment ça va ? s'écria Embry. »

Jake se retourna vivement et je pus remarquer une trace d'embarras dans ses traits. La fille aussi se retourna. Ce n'était pas une des sœurs de Jacob. Bien que cela fasse des années que je ne les avais pas vues, je les aurais reconnues. L'inconnue me toisa, elle avait un air assez hautain qui n'était pas sans me rappeler Lauren, elle me dévisagea d'un air mauvais. Elle était assez jolie, plus grande que moi mais visiblement plus jeune, des grands yeux noirs dans un visage assez fin, et des longs cheveux noirs. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire dans ses traits. Peut-être cela venait-il de ses lèvres fines qui devaient lui donner en permanence cet air pincé.

Elle serra Jacob d'encore plus près sans me quitter des yeux. Tout en elle me criait : « ne t'approches pas, il est à moi ! ». Une bouffée de rage me surprit. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? J'étais la seule à pouvoir avoir cette proximité amicale avec Jacob, mon Jacob. Soudain, je compris. Leur proximité n'avait rien d'amicale.

« Ca va Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda Jacob, l'air toujours aussi embarrassé.

« J'étais juste venue voir comment Billy se portait et s'il allait toujours pêcher avec Charlie demain, » répondis-je mécaniquement.

Il était hors de question que je me rabaisse à lui dire que j'étais venue pour lui, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

« Il est chez Sue en ce moment mais je crois que leur partie de pêche est maintenue, il n'arrête pas d'en parler… Euh… je te présente Lucy, elle va au lycée à la réserve. »

« Enchanté, » me forçais-je à lui dire.

L'atmosphère était tendue, personne n'osait parler. Visiblement la fille avait dû entendre parler de moi. Quil et Embry se regardèrent, gênés. Le silence devenait vraiment pesant.

« Passe-le bonjour à Billy, il faut que je me sauve, Alice m'attend pour aller faire du shopping », finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque.

Je me sauvai sans me retourner. J'allais éclater en sanglots d'un instant à l'autre et il était hors de question que Jacob me voie pleurer.

Je roulai quelques kilomètres à peine sans vraiment prendre garde à ma destination puis me garai sur le côté, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit à travers l'écran de mes larmes. Bizarrement, mon errance m'avait conduite sur la route qui longeait la plage de La Push. C'était un lieu spécial pour Jake comme pour moi, notre refuge en quelque sorte. Nous avions passé des journées entières dans cet endroit lorsqu'Edward m'avait quittée, nous baladant main dans la main et admirant l'océan sans penser à rien d'autre.

Un nouveau hoquet me prit et je m'appuyai contre le volant. Quelle idiote ! Jacob avait le droit d'avoir une copine, moi j'avais Edward. Je n'avais absolument pas le droit d'être jalouse de cette fille ! Mais elle était tellement mal assortie à mon Jake ! Stop Bella ! Une fois pour toutes ce n'est pas TON Jake ! Mes pleurs repartirent de plus belle à cette pensée. J'essayai néanmoins de me calmer et inspirai profondément. Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait. La journée s'annonçait si belle pourtant. L'océan était agité, je pouvais distinguer au loin les vagues qui s'écrasaient violemment contre les falaises. De l'autre côté de la route s'étendait l'immense forêt de la réserve, terrain de jeux préféré de mes amis loup-garou. A cette pensée, mon esprit revint irrésistiblement vers Jacob.

Comment pouvais-je exiger quoique ce soit de sa part quand moi-même je ne pouvais rien lui promettre ? Il était libre, et moi j'étais liée à Edward, l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais toute mon existence. Une seule conclusion s'imposa alors à mon esprit : j'étais égoïste, égoïste avec Edward car je lui demandais des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas m'apporter et le rendais malheureux, égoïste avec Alice car je lui avais menti délibérément alors que ça lui aurait fait tant plaisir de passer une journée avec moi, égoïste enfin avec Jake car je le voulais pour moi seule sans rien lui donner en retour. J'étais une personne horrible ! Une nouvelle vague de pleurs m'envahit et je m'affalai sur la banquette.

J'ignore combien de temps je restais ainsi prostrée, je continuais à me lamenter lorsque l'on frappa à la vitre. Je tentai d'essuyer mes larmes bien que ce fut inutile, mes yeux devant être rougis ; et me relevai en me recomposant un visage. Quelle poisse, c'était justement lui, la cause de mes pleurs, qui se tenait dehors, sous la pluie.

Et là je le vis pour la première fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il me fixait d'un regard profondément triste, ses longs cheveux ruisselant de fines gouttelettes de pluie, son visage suppliant. Comme il avait changé depuis notre première rencontre sur la plage de la réserve. J'avais flirté avec un enfant alors, et c'était un homme maintenant. Il était torse nu comme à son habitude, un torse à la musculature à en faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin de magazine ; et il portait une paire de vieux jeans usés déchirés au genou. Son visage avait des traits fins tout en étant masculin, ses longs cils accentuaient la profondeur de son regard d'ébène. Ses lèvres pleines étaient une tentation à elles seules. Il sourit, ses dents d'un blanc éclatant ressortant sur sa peau cuivrée.

« Bella ouvre-moi ! »

Je sursautai. Depuis combien de temps le contemplais-je ainsi ? C'était assez embarrassant. Il avait une voix envoûtante, elle n'était certes pas mélodieuse comme celle d'Edward, elle avait des intonations plus masculines mais était tout aussi agréable à l'oreille.

Je débloquai la portière passager et il s'installa sur la banquette à mes côtés. Une fraîcheur envahit l'habitacle, apportant diverses odeurs boisées. J'aimais ce parfum, il était à la fois doux et apaisant. Ce parfum, c'était Jacob. Il referma la portière et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la vitre, un regard de triomphe dans ses yeux. J'évitai de le regarder, l'air embarrassé.

« Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ? me demanda-t-il, narquois. Tu as les yeux rouges, une allergie ? »

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage. Le Jacob que je détestais refaisait surface. C'était un Jacob hautain, superficiel et orgueilleux. Je sentis la colère refluer.

« Jacob Black arrête ce petit jeu ridicule tout de suite !! Je… je me suis disputée avec Edward et… et voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais jalouse ? Mais tu sors avec qui tu veux, même une pimbêche comme ta…ta…ta Pocahontas ! »

« Ton buveur de sang a raison tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui pour lui mettre une claque mais il arrêta mon geste en m'attrapant le poignet et me colla à lui. Une douce chaleur émanait de son corps, son odeur était si enivrante. Je levai les yeux vers lui, toute trace de moquerie avait quitté ses traits. Il était penché vers moi, ses cheveux humides collant à son visage, ajoutant à son aspect rebelle mais terriblement sexy. Ses yeux noirs étaient pleins d'une passion intense, d'un désir qui ne laissait aucune équivoque. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et je sentis la chaleur de son souffle contre mon visage.

J'étais paralysée, nos bouches à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre sans qu'aucun n'ose franchir le pas. Puis Jacob se rapprocha doucement, d'une tendresse qui me surprit de sa part, lui que j'avais plutôt tendance à voir comme quelqu'un de rustre. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Les siennes étaient chaudes, leur texture comparable à du velours. Quelle agréable sensation cela me procurait.

Son baiser, d'abord timide, hésitant, devint plus pressant. L'haleine de Jacob était chaude, sa langue avait le goût des sapins, son parfum me bouleversait. Il resserra son étreinte, je sentis son torse nu contre la pointe durcie de mes seins à travers ma chemise, ce qui me fit frissonner malgré la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Il me tenait fermement par la taille d'une main, fit glisser son autre main le long de mon cou et me caressa tendrement la nuque.

J'aurais souhaité que ce baiser dure infiniment, malheureusement je dus penser à respirer. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes à regret, restant néanmoins collée contre son corps brûlant. Nous nous regardâmes un certain temps, aussi incrédules l'un que l'autre face à ce qui venait de se passer. Le silence durait, aucun de nous ne voulant rompre le charme. Plus rien n'existait que nous deux, nous étions seuls au monde. Les paroles à ce moment-là auraient été inutiles.

Jacob caressa tendrement mes joues en feu, pencha ses lèvres contre mon cou qu'il embrassa, me faisant frémir. Je sentais le désir monter en moi par vagues, mon cœur battait la chamade. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux à la base de mon cou, je laissais échapper un gémissement de bien-être. S'enhardissant, Jacob passa son bras sous mon tee-shirt, remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale d'une main tremblante et me caressa le dos, me faisant ronronner de plaisir. Je lui pris le menton entre mes mains et l'embrassai sauvagement, mon désir pour lui ayant pris le pas sur tous mes autres sens. Jacob me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, nos lèvres s'entrechoquaient presque douloureusement, et je sentis un goût de sang dans la bouche. Sa main passa sur mon ventre où elle s'attarda quelque peu, jouant avec mon nombril, puis remonta vers mon sein droit. Un nouveau frisson me traversa. Jacob m'allongea sur la banquette, sans pour autant rompre notre baiser, et me pinça le téton. Je retins un petit cri de surprise.

De sa main libre, il remonta le long de ma cuisse et me caressa l'entrejambe à travers le jeans. Maudit jeans ! Mon corps était en pleine ébullition, je me cambrai de plaisir. Je lui mordis la lèvre et le senti frémir à son tour. Toute tendresse avait disparu, notre étreinte était devenue bestiale, sauvage, presque primaire. C'était tout notre désir refoulé qui s'exprimait à travers nos corps. Nous nous abandonnions comme jamais. Jacob effleura de son index mon bas-ventre au niveau de ma ceinture puis passa violemment sa main dans mon jeans. Je sentis son sexe se durcir contre ma jambe. Avec Jake je pouvais être moi-même, me laisser aller à mes pulsions, je n'avais pas besoin de me contrôler comme je devais le faire chaque fois que j'étais en compagnie d'Edward.

Mon Dieu, Edward ! Une alarme se mit à sonner dans mon cerveau. Edward ! J'étais en train de le trahir ! J'étais en passe de faire l'amour sur la banquette de ma voiture avec un homme qui n'était pas lui ! Il fallait que j'arrête cela tant qu'il me restait un semblant de volonté.

Je posai mes deux mains contre le torse de Jacob et le repoussai violemment. Il se releva, surpris, et haussa un sourcil. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas, Jake. Excuse-moi. »

« Mais tu m'aimes ! S'insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi t'es tu laissée faire dans ce cas ? »

Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis. Je songeai à la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour moi sans pour autant le blesser. Car c'était le cas, je l'aimais seulement comme un ami, non ? Un doute affreux m'envahit. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui étaient vraiment différents de ce que j'éprouvais envers Edward, j'en étais certaine, mais tout aussi intenses.

Je sentis sa main calleuse caresser ma joue et ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait, l'air dubitatif. Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes que je tentais de refouler, en vain.

« J'aime Edward, murmurai-je d'un ton mal assuré. Ce que je ressens envers toi est très fort mais ce n'est que de l'amitié, tu es comme un frère pour moi. »

C'est au moment où ces paroles sortirent de ma bouche que je m'aperçus de l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire. Trop tard. Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Donc ce qui vient de se passer entre nous c'était purement « fraternel » ? Dis donc Bella tu as de drôles de fantasmes quand même ! »

Il reprit son sérieux et ajouta

« Tu te mens à toi-même, Bella, chaque parcelle de ton superbe corps me criait ton amour pour moi il y a pas 5 minutes ! Tu m'aimes au moins autant que je t'aime. Je pourrai te rendre tellement heureuse, laisses moi juste l'occasion de te le prouver… Je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi. »

Sa dernière phrase se réduisit à un chuchotement. Son ton était devenu suppliant. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles sombres, cherchant une réponse à toutes les questions que je me posais.

« Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi, avouais-je. Mais, Jacob, jamais je ne le quitterais ! Je ne pourrais que te rendre malheureux et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

« Je suis prêt à tenter le coup, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

« Tu ne serais pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire et je refuse de… »

Vrrrrrrvrrrrrr. Mon portable vibra. Je le sortis de la poche de mon jeans à contrecœur. Le moment était vraiment mal choisi ! C'était un message d'Alice. « Retrouves-moi chez moi dans une heure. Il faut que je te parle c'est important »

Maudite Alice ! Que me voulait-elle encore ? Si c'était juste pour me faire essayer les vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheté au centre commercial, elle me le paierait très cher !

« C'est Alice. Il faut que j'y aille. Elle veut me voir d'urgence et si elle ne me voit pas débarquer, elle serait bien capable de venir me chercher à la réserve. »

Le visage de Jacob s'illumina d'un air mauvais, ses yeux brillèrent sournoisement. Je le fusillai du regard.

« Non Jake, ajoutais-je, n'ayant aucun mal à deviner ses pensées, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. »

« Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle. Mais tes désirs passent avant les miens, et je sais que ça te rendrait malheureuse si je faisais du mal à la buveuse de sang. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse. J'espère te prouver ainsi à quel point tu comptes pour moi. »

Il me fixa de son regard pénétrant, appuyant ainsi la véracité de ses dernières paroles. Il était maladroit dans sa manière de me dire qu'il m'aimait mais tellement touchant. C'était le Jacob d'autrefois qui refaisait surface, avant qu'il ne se transforme en loup et devienne cette autre personne arrogante que j'abhorrais.

Il y eut un silence qui devint très vite embarrassant. Visiblement Jake attendait, espérait une réponse de ma part quant à la suite de notre relation. Je me sentis coupable, n'étant pas en mesure de lui en donner une dans l'immédiat. Ma raison me poussait à lui expliquer fermement et de manière irrévocable que nous ne serions jamais que des amis. Mais mon cœur, lui, se refusait à vivre sans Jacob. Et je n'avais jamais été raisonnable, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ce que m'avait laissé entendre Edward le matin même ?

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. S'il te plait, Jake, laisses moi du temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Il ouvrit la portière et était sur le point de descendre de la voiture lorsqu'il s'arrêta, hésitant, et se tourna vers moi, perplexe. Sans que j'aie le temps de protester, il m'attrapa le menton, m'attira à lui et posa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser avait un arrière-goût amer, j'eus l'impression désagréable que c'était un adieu. Nous mîmes dans cette étreinte ce que les mots étaient insuffisants à faire ressentir. Tout en l'embrassant, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux toujours humides, libérant un nouvel effluve de son parfum si envoûtant.

Soudain il me relâcha. Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, il était déjà loin. Je lançai un regard en direction des bois et aperçus l'espace d'un bref instant l'ombre d'un loup immense qui filait vers la pénombre des arbres.

Je restai ainsi un moment, immobile, mon regard rivé dans l'obscurité de la forêt, essayant de discerner un mouvement. Je me mis à grelotter et me rendis compte que la portière était restée ouverte. Comme j'aurais aimé rappeler Jacob et me pelotonner dans ses bras à ce moment là, me collant contre son corps brûlant ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, Alice m'attendait. Je fermai la portière, tournai la clé dans le contact, et démarrai. Je mis le chauffage au maximum, moins pour me réchauffer que pour me remémorer la présence de Jacob ; et prit la direction de la demeure des Cullen.


	3. confession

III.

Je roulai en silence, me concentrant pour ne pas pleurer. Si j'arrivais chez les Cullen les yeux rougis et gonflés, ils ne manqueraient pas de me poser des questions, et connaissant leur perspicacité et ma maladresse, ils auraient tôt fait de découvrir la vérité.

La pluie avait cessé, mais la route était détrempée, je ralentis donc par prudence, n'étant de toute façon pas pressée d'arriver à destination. Je me sentais tellement coupable, j'avais l'impression désagréable que ma honte était marquée sur mon visage. Différentes émotions se battaient en moi, j'étais comme une cocotte sur le point d'exploser. Je me refusai à y réfléchir maintenant, il fallait que je me concentre sur ma visite à la famille d'Edward.

Je tournai à droite dans le long chemin à moitié dissimulé par l'épaisse végétation de la forêt qui entourait la grande et belle demeure de la famille Cullen. Arrivée à destination je garai ma voiture devant leur immense garage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant que j'aie le temps de couper le contact. C'était Alice qui venait à ma rencontre de sa démarche si gracieuse. J'essayai de lui sourire, mais mon sourire se transforma vite en grimace. Elle avait toujours le même air étrange qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était venue chez moi un peu plus tôt. Lorsque j'ouvris la portière de la voiture elle fronça le nez.

« Pouah Bella tu empestes ! » me dit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'ils en rajoutaient dans cette histoire d'odeurs. Le parfum de Jake était si enivrant pourtant pour moi ! Non, Bella, ne penses pas à lui ! Je fis la moue, gênée. Alice me prit néanmoins le bras et me conduisit à l'intérieur.

Sur le perron, elle s'arrêta, hésitante, et m'observa de nouveau de son regard perçant. Puis elle me chuchota, si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille :

« Le bouton de ton jeans est ouvert, tu devrais le refermer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues comme jamais et baissai les yeux, honteuse, telle une enfant prise en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons. Je reboutonnai mon pantalon le plus discrètement possible, bien que cette précaution fût inutile, et murmurai un bref « merci ». Alice savait-elle quelque chose ? Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups dans ses visions. Néanmoins je fus prise d'un doute affreux. Je levai les yeux vers elle, me préparant à être sévèrement tancée, mais son visage si sérieux quelques instants plus tôt avait cédé la place à un sourire moqueur à la vue de ma mine déconfite. Elle m'emporta à l'intérieur sans que j'aie le temps de me justifier de quelque façon que ce soit.

Heureusement pour moi, la plupart des Cullen étaient absents. Emmett et Edward étaient partis chasser, bien sûr, Carlisle était de garde à l'hôpital, et Rosalie avait profité de l'absence de son mari pour rendre visite à Tania. Restaient donc Esmée, Jasper et Alice. Celui qui me posait le plus de problème en l'occurrence était Jasper. Avec son satané don, il serait capable de ressentir mes émotions et cela éveillerait sa suspicion. Il fallait que je me contrôle coûte que coûte si je ne voulais pas me trahir. Comme je regrettais à présent d'avoir toujours refusé d'accompagner Renée à ses cours de yoga ! Cela m'aurait été bien utile aujourd'hui.

La vaste maison paraissait étrangement vide, seul le tic tac de la vieille pendule brisait ponctuellement le silence. Esmée vint à ma rencontre, un sourire maternel sur son visage bienveillant. Elle me prit dans ses bras, ignorant mon odeur qui devait lui picoter le nez.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »me demanda-t-elle.

« Bien » mentis-je, et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité m'envahit.

« Tu restes à la maison ce soir ? Nous avons prévu une soirée DVD avec Alice et Jasper. Nous avons toute la collection des Sissi ! » me dit-elle fièrement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à l'idée d'imaginer Jasper en train de regarder Sissi. Mais après tout, c'était un gars du vieux sud, il avait vécu dans une société et une époque qui faisaient la part belle à la galanterie et aux gentlemen. L'image de Jasper en Rhett Butler et Alice en Scarlett O'hara s'imposa à moi et je souris. Alice et Esmée échangèrent un regard surpris face à ma mine rêveuse. Je quittai la Géorgie et ses impressionnantes plantations et redescendis sur terre.

J'étais tentée d'accepter la proposition d'Esmée car je ne tenais pas à rester dans ma chambre à me morfondre toute la soirée, cependant je déclinai son invitation. Je me sentais trop fautive vis-à-vis des Cullen pour passer toute une nuit avec eux, d'autant que je ne pourrai contrôler mes émotions indéfiniment.

Alice m'entraina à l'étage. Nous croisâmes Jasper dans le long couloir aux murs blanchis qui menait à la chambre d'Alice. Je lui lançai un rapide « bonjour » et m'efforçai de rester le plus sereine possible et de ne penser à rien ; ou du moins rien qui ne puisse me contrarier. L'image de Jasper/ Rhett me revint en mémoire. Je me mis à l'imaginer au sommet d'une colline face à un coucher de soleil rougeoyant, Alice à ses côtés, les jupes de son épaisse crinoline blanche flottant dans le vent, un énorme nœud dans les cheveux. Comme ça faisait cliché !

Jasper se contenta de me dire bonjour à son tour. Bien que nous nous appréciions mutuellement, nous n'étions pas très proches tous les deux, cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait essayé de me croquer lors de mon dernier anniversaire. En tout cas, ma feinte dût le leurrer.

Lorsqu'il passa près d'Alice, il lui effleura la main tout en la regardant intensément. Je savais que ces deux-là s'aimaient profondément, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'étonner face à l'étrangeté de leur relation, à la fois si proche et distante, comme si ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de gestes ou de paroles. Ils étaient l'antithèse de Rosalie et Emmett qui, eux, aimaient les grandes effusions dès qu'une occasion quelconque se présentait, mettant facilement les gens qui les entouraient dans une situation délicate.

La chambre d'Alice était à l'image de sa locataire : un antre dédié à la mode. Elle différait des autres pièces de la demeure de par sa modernité. Le reste de la maison des Cullen était décoré d'un savant mélange d'antiquités (pour la plupart des breloques sans valeur qui leur rappelait leur vie humaine) et de meubles design. Bien sûr, Alice n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, des vieux bibelots ne pouvaient l'intéresser.

La pièce était large, incroyablement claire grâce à la baie vitrée et la peinture ocre qui recouvrait les murs. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas de lit, seulement un immense canapé d'angle en cuir beige faisant face à une télévision à écran plat dernier cri encastrée dans le mur. Une porte coulissante menait à un dressing qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie celui d'Anne Hathaway dans la suite de Princess Diaries. Des dizaines de chaussures trônaient sur une étagère, entourant des tas de vêtements de toutes les couleurs dont la plupart provenaient de maisons de haute couture. Des sacs griffés traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Je m'assis prudemment sur le bord du canapé, le moment de la discussion tant redoutée était arrivé. Alice resta debout, regardant d'un air songeur la forêt à travers la fenêtre. Le vent s'était levé, la cime des arbres ondulait à chaque nouvelle bourrasque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Fallait-il que je lui avoue tout ? Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir, sa perspicacité naturelle, sans compter ses talents vampiriques, m'auraient vite mise à nue. Et puis comme l'avait si bien dit Jacob, je ne savais vraiment pas mentir. Mes larmes refluèrent à la pensée de Jake et la situation délicate dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée. Le visage d'Alice s'attendrit instantanément, elle s'accroupit devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule de marbre et pleurait tout mon soûl.

« Merci, Alice, finis-je par articuler entre deux hoquets, tu es une véritable amie »

Elle se contenta de me sourire tendrement.

« Raconte-moi tout. Laisse-moi t'aider Bella. »

Je décidai de tout lui avouer, mon amour pour Edward mis en péril par mes sentiments pour Jacob, le rejet continuel de son frère lorsque nous devenions trop proches, ma frustration face à ce rejet, et enfin ma visite à La Push quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'attendis, guettant sa réaction. Ses traits restaient impassibles, l'avais-je déçue ? Perdre l'amitié d'Alice aurait été terrible pour moi. Elle se leva et retourna lentement vers la fenêtre. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, je restai muette, attendant qu'elle daigne parler. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit, d'un ton hésitant :

« Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Edward m'avait toujours formellement interdit de t'en parler, mais je pense que le moment est venu pour toi de tout savoir. Il… Il n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. »

Je la regardai, éberluée. J'avais toujours été persuadée de la sincérité d'Edward, il représentait à mes yeux l'image même de l'honnêteté et j'avais toujours pris pour argent comptant ce qu'il me disait. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent à mon oreille encore et encore tel un millier de coups de poignard en plein cœur. Edward, la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, m'avait donc menti. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Alice en rajoutait sûrement dans ses paroles. Edward était quelqu'un de profondément honnête.

Observant mon trouble, Alice vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa sa petite main glacée sur les miennes.

« Avant toute chose, sache qu'Edward t'aime profondément, et que si il t'a menti, c'est principalement dans le but de t'éviter de souffrir. Il a envisagé t'avouer la vérité juste après notre mésaventure avec James, mais j'ai eu une vision de toi t'enfuyant après son aveu. Edward a une faible estime de lui-même, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué. S'il se considère comme un monstre damné, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Mais je te le répète encore une fois ; Edward t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'en doutes pas une seule seconde »

Alice s'arrêta le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.


	4. un amour perdu

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. J'ai vraiment hésité à écrire ce chapitre, mais je me suis lancée et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Je serai absente quelques jours mais quand je rentrerai je mettrai la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus lemon, les intéressées se reconnaitront _;)

IV.

« Edward était le fils unique d'un couple d'irlandais qui avait émigré vers les Etats-Unis peu avant sa naissance. Les Masen, comme bien d'autres, entendirent parler du rêve américain, ils décidèrent donc de fuir la misère de leur pays pour tenter leur chance dans ce nouvel eldorado. Je t'épargne les détails des conditions de transport déplorables qui les amenèrent jusqu'ici.

Elizabeth Masen avait des cousins qui s'étaient installés à Chicago quelques années plus tôt ; cette ville s'imposa à eux comme une évidence. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils déchantèrent bien vite. L'Eden promis n'était pas au rendez-vous. Les cousins en question vivaient dans un minuscule appartement au premier étage de la boutique d'un barbier, se partageant deux pièces pour huit.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de rester, las des violences qu'ils avaient connues en Irlande. Seamus, le cousin d'Elizabeth, travaillait sur les docks. Il aidait à décharger les nombreux cargos qui accostaient quotidiennement sur le port. Il parla d'Edward senior à son contremaître qui se plaignait sans cesse du manque de main d'œuvre. Le père d'Edward était de solide constitution, et les Irlandais étaient réputés pour leur ardeur au travail, il n'eut donc aucun mal à être embauché. La plupart des métiers de l'époque étaient très physiques, et le sien était particulièrement difficile. Il faut que tu comprennes, Bella, qu'à cette époque les employés n'avaient aucun droit, d'autant plus si c'étaient des immigrés qui étaient considérés comme de la main d'œuvre bon marché et non comme des personnes en tant que telles.

Avec son modeste salaire, Edward put néanmoins offrir un toit à sa femme. Certes ce n'était pas le palais qu'il lui avait promis mais c'était un bon début. Il avait trouvé un petit appartement dans l'immeuble jouxtant celui de leurs cousins. A Chicago, chaque ethnie avait son quartier, les Irlandais au Nord, les Italiens au Sud… De nombreux afro-américains s'étaient installés à Chicago, fuyant la discrimination des Etats du vieux sud, mais ils étaient relégués dans des ghettos à la périphérie de la ville.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que naquit Edward.

Les Masen s'en sortaient tant bien que mal, leur nature optimiste les aidait beaucoup. Elizabeth passait le plus clair de son temps chez la femme de son cousin, laissant Edward jouer avec leurs six enfants. Elle faisait parfois quelques travaux d'aiguille pour compléter le maigre pécule qu'ils économisaient.

Edward grandit ainsi, une enfance que l'on pourrait qualifier d'insouciante si l'on prend en compte le contexte de l'époque. Sa mère, qui l'aimait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'autres enfants, le surprotégeait. Il allait à l'école, jouait avec ses cousines, mangeait à sa faim et dormait au chaud.

Puis la guerre éclata. D'abord limitée à l'Europe, elle s'étendit rapidement au monde. Lorsque les Etats-Unis entrèrent dans le conflit, Edward avait seize ans. La propagande importante que le pays mit en place lui tourna la tête, et il décida d'aller se battre à son tour pour protéger sa patrie. Il voulait jouer au héros et n'avait évidemment aucune conscience de ce qui se passait réellement sur le front. Heureusement Elizabeth l'en empêcha. Edward l'aimait tant qu'il renonça à ses rêves de gloire.

Un jour qu'il rentrait d'une promenade avec sa cousine, il croisa la fille d'une des clientes de sa mère. Il tomba immédiatement sous son charme. Ce béguin était réciproque. Malheureusement, elle était la fille d'un des bras droits de Big Jim Colosimo, le chef mafieux qui régnait alors sur Chicago. Tu connais Edward et son romantisme exacerbé. Il n'avait cure du danger qu'il courait à fréquenter cette fille et se plaisait à comparer leur couple à Roméo et Juliette. Ils décidèrent de se voir en cachette. Leur manège dura ainsi plusieurs mois.

Edward avait confié cet amour à sa mère. Elizabeth essaya tant bien que mal de le dissuader de la revoir. Elle savait que son fils risquait de se faire tuer si jamais la bande de Big Jim découvrait le pot-aux-roses. Mais Edward sait être têtu lorsqu'il le veut et il n'en démordit pas.

Quelque temps après leur rencontre, elle lui annonça que son père l'avait promise à un autre, un mariage de convenance afin de réconcilier deux bandes rivales. Edward devint fou, il voulut s'enfuir, mais elle refusa. La stricte éducation sicilienne qu'elle avait reçue lui avait appris qu'elle devait se sacrifier face aux désirs de ses parents. Elle se devait d'obéir à sa famille, quel qu'en soit le prix. Même si ça devait lui coûter son bonheur. Et puis où iraient-ils ?

Edward ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Le mariage n'était pas prévu avant l'été suivant, il aurait tout le temps de trouver une échappatoire.

Survint l'épidémie de grippe espagnole. Cette maladie fit des ravages plus importants encore que la guerre. On considère aujourd'hui que la moitié de la population mondiale fut touchée.

Chicago fut une des villes à avoir le plus souffert de l'épidémie. Un véritable climat de terreur s'empara des habitants, les autorités avaient même fourni des masques aux policiers pour se protéger du virus. Le père d'Edward succomba parmi les premiers malades, laissant une veuve et un fils sans ressources derrière lui. Edward devait trouver du travail s'il voulait survivre. Son physique avantageux lui ouvrit certaines portes, et il fut engagé comme serveur dans un grand restaurant. Ni la maladie ni la guerre n'avaient jamais empêché les grands de ce monde de se divertir, et malgré l'épidémie, le restaurant ne désemplissait pas.

Un soir qu'il eut fini son service, Edward partit la retrouver. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une vieille maison de pêcheur face au lac Michigan. Le climat de peur qui les entourait quotidiennement les amena à vivre au jour le jour et profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Ce fut la première fois d'Edward. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce moment, c'est à lui de t'en parler.

Le gros problème c'est que ce soir-là elle avait été suivie. Le père avait trouvé une lettre enflammée anonyme adressée à sa fille, et il avait demandé à l'un de ses acolytes de la suivre. Pour la petite anecdote, l'homme en question était un obscur fils d'immigrés italiens qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans la pègre grâce au soutien de Johnny Torrio, le propre neveu de Big Jim. Malgré son jeune âge, il se faisait respecter dans le milieu. Il avait une profonde balafre dans la joue gauche, souvenir d'une violente bagarre. C'est à cela qu'il devait son surnom de Scarface.

Lorsque la fille rentra chez elle ce soir-là, son père la frappa violemment avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il fit poster deux hommes à l'entrée et un troisième sous sa fenêtre. Elle ne devait plus sortir de là que le jour du mariage.

Edward aussi eut une mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Sa mère était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Il l'emmena à l'hôpital, la portant dans ses bras tout le trajet, et s'effondra à son tour, juste devant les marches de la clinique où Carlisle était de garde, brûlant de fièvre.

Carlisle t'a déjà raconté sa transformation, je ne m'étendrai donc pas là-dessus.

Tout jeune vampire qu'il était, Edward n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la retrouver. Il se rebella contre Carlisle qui l'incitait à la prudence et partit à sa recherche.

Un jour, il tomba sur l'un des malfrats de la bande de Big Jim. Il le suivit, ce qui le mena tout droit vers l'immense demeure où elle était enfermée.

La garde renforcée autour de la maison ne l'effrayait aucunement. Comme la plupart des nouveaux vampires, Edward avait une confiance aveugle en ses pouvoirs surnaturels, il se considérait indestructible. Se débarrasser des quelques employés qui gardaient la demeure fut chose aisée.

Lorsqu'il entra par la fenêtre de la chambre de sa belle, il se mit à trembler de rage. Elle était assise sur son lit, pâle et affamée, son corps entier n'étant plus qu'un hématome géant. Elle tourna lentement son visage triste vers lui.

Les Siciliens sont des gens très croyants et particulièrement superstitieux, ils croient en Dieu mais aussi au diable et à toutes sortes de créatures démoniaques. Tu peux donc facilement imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle vit un Edward au teint aussi pâle qu'un mort, des pupilles d'un rouge éclatant qui faisaient d'autant plus ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

Elle se mit à hurler hystériquement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la faire taire, traversant la pièce à une vitesse qui laissait peu de doute quant à sa nouvelle nature, et posa une main glacée sur sa bouche.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Edward était un jeune vampire, il ne possédait pas la volonté qu'il a actuellement pour résister à l'appel du sang humain. A son contact, il ne put résister.

Il était en train de s'abreuver à son cou lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le père était là, brandissant une arme en direction d'Edward, accompagné par une dizaine de mafieux, dont le futur marié lui-même.

En voyant Edward, certains se signèrent, d'autres essayèrent de fuir. Il leva des yeux injectés de sang vers eux. Sa volonté était complètement annihilée par sa soif. Il se mit à grogner tel un animal, et bondit sur la porte, bloquant les occupants à l'intérieur. La scène fut d'une rare violence. Les plus téméraires tirèrent des coups de feu qui, bien entendu, n'eurent aucun effet sur son corps de marbre.

Il massacra ainsi toutes les personnes présentes sans exception.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit. Edward entendit des bruits de verre brisé et se retourna. Une petite fille se tenait là, immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, un plateau renversé et de la porcelaine brisée à ses pieds. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur les cadavres exsangues.

Son odeur arriva jusqu'aux narines d'Edward qui fut à ses côtés sans qu'elle ait le temps de sourciller. Il la vida de son sang sans une onde de remords.

Puis sa conscience reprit le dessus, un peu tard malheureusement. Devant ses yeux incrédules s'étendait la scène de carnage dont il était l'auteur. Sa bien aimée était étendue sur le lit, inerte. Les corps des hommes jonchaient le sol. A ses pieds s'étendait le cadavre de la petite fille, qui avait un visage étrangement paisible dans la mort.

Il s'enfuit par la fenêtre sans un regard derrière lui. Devant la maison l'attendait Carlisle. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, un pacte silencieux s'instaura alors entre eux et ils ne parlèrent jamais de cette nuit.

Avec la pagaille qui régnait dans la ville, personne ne s'étonna du massacre. Certains pensèrent à un règlement de comptes entre bandes rivales, d'autres à la grippe espagnole. Seule la mère, unique survivante du massacre, était persuadée qu'un être maléfique était entré dans la maison cette nuit-là.

Inutile de te préciser qu'Edward mit des années à s'en remettre. Il ne s'en est d'ailleurs jamais remis complètement. Il m'a avoué un jour que le visage de la petite fille le hantait fréquemment. Il se considère comme un monstre, il n'arrive pas à se pardonner son acte. J'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant les réticences qu'il peut avoir à être proche de toi et son manque de confiance en lui. »

J'avais écouté son récit dans une sorte de léthargie. Mon esprit revint doucement dans l'immense chambre d'Alice, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ses paroles. Edward avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre, Edward avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et plus que tout, Edward avait tué des dizaines de personnes de sang-froid, dont une jeune fille et une enfant innocentes. La personne que m'avait décrite Alice ne pouvait pas être mon Edward, l'homme que je connaissais était doux et gentil, il n'avait rien du monstre sans cœur décrit dans le récit.

« Alice ». Ma voix était rauque, à peine audible. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Alice, tu ne m'as pas dit son nom »

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, l'air étonné.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as délibérément appelée « la fille » tout au long du récit. Donne-moi son nom. »

« Ironie du sort, elle s'appelait Juliette »

Alice m'observa un moment avant de reprendre

« Edward se sent vraiment coupable tu sais. Cela fait presque cent ans qu'il tente d'expier pour cette terrible histoire, ne le fais pas culpabiliser encore plus. Il t'aime plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé quiconque, c'est ce qui compte. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu cette histoire maintenant ? Quel rapport avec Jacob ? »

« Je…J'ai eu une vision. Mais j'ai dû me tromper alors peu importe »

« Alice, maintenant que tu as commencé, vas jusqu'au bout »

« Je vous ai vus, Edward et toi. Vous aviez tous deux le cœur brisé. Tu souffrais du rejet d'Edward. » Elle hésita, comme si elle souhaitait ajouter autre chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Rien qui puisse te concerner. »

Alice me regarda de ses grands yeux aux reflets couleur de miel, puis ajouta, d'une voix suppliante :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir raconté cette histoire, je sais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. J'espère seulement que ça changera le cours des évènements. Bella, tu resteras toujours mon amie, quoiqu'il arrive ? »

Je hochai la tête mécaniquement et tentai de réfléchir. J'avais idéalisé Edward, je l'avais mis sur un piédestal et il venait tout à coup d'en tomber. J'essayai de me montrer compréhensive. On m'avait assez souvent répété que les vampires nouveau-nés étaient incontrôlables face à leur soif de sang et Edward n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Néanmoins une vague de frissons s'empara de moi lorsque je repensai à la petite fille. Je jetai un regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il fallait absolument que je rentre ou Charlie s'inquiéterait.

La route fut un vrai calvaire. Des tas de pensées m'envahissaient l'esprit, aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis mon réveil ce matin dans les bras d'Edward. Devais-je lui dire ce que j'avais appris au risque de le brouiller avec Alice ? Devais-je attendre qu'Alice lui en parle ? Et qu'allais-je faire avec Jacob ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout cela calmement.

En arrivant dans ma rue, je remarquai une voiture garée devant la maison. Jacob m'attendait.


	5. Brûlure

V.

Il était là, debout, le coude appuyé contre le toit de sa voiture, et m'observait. Il fallait absolument que je me donne une contenance, je pris donc tout mon temps pour sortir de ma Chevrolet. Je le vis dans le rétroviseur qui commençait à s'impatienter, mais qu'importe. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin la portière, il vint à ma rencontre d'une démarche hésitante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier devant sa stature de géant, j'avais presque l'air d'une gamine à côté de lui.

« Bella, je venais juste pour te dire que quel que soit celui que tu choisiras, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te l'ai promis tu te souviens ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, moi »

Il avait bien insisté sur le « moi », sans doute une allusion à la fois où Edward m'avait quittée. Visiblement il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce faux pas.

« Jake, je… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Soudain, mes nerfs me lâchèrent sournoisement. C'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter, cette journée avait été vraiment trop riche en émotions.

Je me mis à sangloter, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Mon corps fut pris de soubresauts et je sentis le sol trembler sous mes pieds, les jambes flageolantes. Tous mes repères, tout ce en quoi je croyais jusqu'ici avait été sérieusement ébranlé. Puis mes genoux m'abandonnèrent lâchement, cédant sous mon propre poids.

Je m'apprêtais à ressentir la douleur qu'occasionnerait ma chute, et fus surprise lorsque deux mains puissantes m'emprisonnèrent la taille.

Je me blottis alors dans les bras protecteurs de Jacob et me laissai aller à mon chagrin. Des larmes amères coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues glacées. Cette journée n'avait été qu'une suite de désillusions, je sentais que je venais de perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait de mon enfance.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, devant la maison du chef Swan, la petite lampe au dessus de la porte d'entrée nous éclairant faiblement de sa lumière blafarde, le silence de la nuit entrecoupé par mes sanglots. Nous entendîmes la porte de derrière claquer puis quelqu'un cria :

« Bella, tu es rentrée ? »

C'était Charlie. Il avait dû voir ma camionnette et s'inquiétait sûrement. A contrecœur je rompis notre étreinte.

« Je te retrouve dans ta chambre » me chuchota Jacob, doucement. Il disparut avant que j'aie le temps de répondre.

Le dîner fut morose. Ni Charlie ni moi n'étions d'un naturel très loquace, et la profonde souffrance que je ressentais ne m'encourageait pas à entretenir une conversation qui de toute manière n'aurait intéressé personne.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Charlie alla s'asseoir sur son cher canapé, tandis que je me hâtai de laver et ranger la vaisselle, puis je prétextai la révision d'un examen et montai précipitamment dans ma chambre. Bien entendu, avec la maladresse qui me caractérisait, je trébuchai dans les escaliers et tombai en avant.

« Bella, ça va ? »me cria Charlie depuis le salon.

« Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

Je frottai ma cuisse douloureuse, un bleu commençait déjà à apparaître.

Jacob était dans ma chambre, assis dans le même fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Edward. Il feuilletait un livre. En m'approchant je reconnus l'anthologie de Jane Austen.

« Tu sais je ne comprends vraiment pas cette Marianne Dashwood. Si elle aime tant que ça son Willoughby, comment peut-elle se marier avec Brandon ? Il est bien trop vieux pour elle, trop sage. Willoughby, lui, est jeune, vivant, passionné. Il ressemble à Marianne. Elle aurait dû se battre becs et ongles pour le récupérer »

Mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Jacob parlait des personnages de Raisons et Sentiments.

Il jeta négligemment le livre sur la commode et m'observa d'un air inquisiteur.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Si c'est parce que tu as peur que je raconte ce qui s'est passé entre nous à la sangsue, rassures-toi, je resterai muet comme une tombe et l'éviterai pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression » Il m'observa avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Que s'est-il passé chez les Cullen ? »

« Pas maintenant Jacob » lui répondis-je, lasse.

Sans réfléchir, je m'assis sur ses genoux et me blottis de nouveau contre son torse. J'avais désespérément besoin de réconfort, et les bras de Jacob étaient un refuge, mon havre de plénitude où je me sentais en sécurité, presque en paix. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une berceuse, comme on le fait pour apaiser les enfants.

Je passai mes bras autour de ses larges épaules et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je commençai à m'apaiser. Mes muscles, jusque là douloureusement crispés sans que j'en aie conscience, se relâchèrent peu à peu. J'étais reconnaissante envers Jacob de respecter mon mutisme et de me laisser du temps.

Mes sens s'éveillèrent progressivement de leur torpeur ; j'humai avec délice son parfum frais, écoutai sa voix mélodieuse d'une oreille plus attentive. Je ressentais comme une brûlure chaque endroit de mon corps en contact avec sa peau.

Je levai vers lui des yeux rougis mais sereins. Le regard qu'il me porta trahissait tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait envers moi. En cet instant, je compris que j'aimais Jacob d'un amour bien plus profond que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Ce qu'il lut à son tour dans mes yeux le fit sourire et l'encouragea à m'embrasser.

Notre baiser était à la fois doux et assuré, reflet de ce que nous ressentions dans nos cœurs.

Nous ne nous séparèrent que lorsque nous entendîmes Charlie qui montait lourdement les escaliers. J'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »me demanda Jacob. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa question que je secouai la tête violemment.

Son sourire s'élargit encore, laissant entrevoir ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Il me donna un rapide baiser et je sortis.

Les jets de la douche soulagèrent instantanément mon corps endolori et m'éclaircirent les idées. Lorsque je sortis, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié de prendre mon pyjama qui était resté sous mon oreiller dans ma chambre. Je me regardai dans le miroir légèrement embué. J'avais enfilé mon vieux peignoir bleu nuit acheté des années plus tôt. Bien sûr, j'avais grandi depuis et il était vraiment devenu petit ; il ne cachait que l'essentiel. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur mon visage. Jacob en ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque, mais ce soir j'avais vraiment besoin de me sentir attirante. Je savais pertinemment que je jouai avec le feu et que je risquai de me brûler, mais je cédai à mes impulsions et quittai la salle de bains ainsi vêtue.

La réaction de Jake ne se fit pas attendre. Il me regarda, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, un air vraiment niais sur son visage. Il ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de mon décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de mes seins. Je le vis rougir malgré sa peau mate. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi ! Je jubilai face à ma bêtise et m'apprêtai à attraper mon pyjama lorsqu'en deux enjambées il fut à mes côtés.

Je le regardai, paralysée, et me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Il dut prendre ce geste pour une invitation car il attrapa l'extrémité de la ceinture de mon peignoir et la dénoua. Puis il posa ses mains brûlantes sur mes bras et remonta doucement le long de mes épaules. Le peignoir tomba à mes pieds. J'étais entièrement nue, face à lui. Je ne contrôlai plus rien, mon esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière sensée. Ses deux mains brunes caressaient mes épaules, faisant ressortir la pâleur de ma propre peau. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur me traverser.

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, me soulevant comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume, et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il resta un moment debout, près de moi, à m'admirer, un air béat sur son beau visage. Il descendit avec une main le long de mon corps sans me toucher, se contentant d'effleurer ma peau bouillonnante de désir. J'attrapai sa main et nos doigts s'enlacèrent, puis l'attirai à moi.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front, mes paupières, mon nez, ma mâchoire, mon menton, et s'attarda sur les replis de ma bouche. Je ne tenais plus et l'embrassai avec fougue. Il s'allongea complètement sur moi, ses jambes entre les miennes, son torse musclé écrasant mes seins durcis. En cet instant, je voulais me fondre en lui, ne faire qu'un avec son corps. Je fis des petits mouvements de va et vient avec mon bassin et l'entendis étouffer un grognement de plaisir. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, et je sentis des frissons me traverser de part en part. Sa bouche continua l'exploration de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve mon sein. Il l'empoigna et le mordilla très doucement, me procurant des frissons de plaisir. Sa main caressa mon autre sein, prenant mon téton entre ses doigts. Je lui griffai gentiment le dos avec mes ongles, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

Puis ses lèvres continuèrent leur descente le long de mon ventre, son souffle chaud et désordonné me chatouilla la peau. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Jacob leva les yeux, ses pupilles noires brûlant d'un désir sauvage pour moi. Il me sourit à son tour, remonta vers mon visage et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime comme un fou Isabella Swan ». Le regard qu'il avait envers moi me fit me sentir femme pour la toute première fois. Jamais Edward ne m'avait regardé de cette manière. Dans les bras de Jacob, je me sentis soudain pleinement épanouie.

Je voulais lui donner du plaisir à mon tour, mais j'étais loin d'être une experte en ce domaine. Je l'imitai donc et embrassai tendrement son cou. J'attrapai une parcelle de sa peau entre mes lèvres et aspirai avidement pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je me retirai, je regardai avec fierté la marque qui venait d'apparaitre ; Jacob était mien désormais.

Il s'assit, voulant se débarrasser de son jeans. J'entrepris de l'aider d'une main, l'autre étant déjà occupée dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement, le bouton ne voulait pas céder. Il pouffa et se chargea de la besogne à ma place.

Il n'avait désormais plus que son boxer, dévoilant des cuisses incroyablement musclées. Ma main se dirigea irrésistiblement vers l'une d'elle, la caressant. Le désir de Jacob s'amplifia et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, posant à son tour une main sur ma cuisse et remontant doucement. Je l'imitai, reproduisant son geste simultanément.

Lorsque Jake mit un doigt en moi, j'étouffai un gémissement dans l'oreiller. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Charlie dormait dans la pièce à côté et je ne tenais absolument pas à le réveiller. Je passai à mon tour ma main dans son boxer et caressai son sexe timidement. Observant le plaisir que je lui procurais, mon geste se fit plus assuré.

Jacob se leva et finit de se déshabiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard curieux. Il était debout près du lit, entièrement nu. Une fois encore, je fus impressionnée par sa haute stature et son corps musclé. La lumière tamisée de ma chambre donnait à sa peau cuivrée des reflets de bronze. Il s'allongea sur moi en prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Il était hésitant, presque timide. Je me sentais moi-même frêle à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsqu'il me pénétra, toutes les barrières qui avaient pu nous séparer jusqu'alors s'évanouirent devant nous. Je sentis malgré tout une douleur aigue dans le bas-ventre et ne pus réprimer un petit cri. Jacob s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Je te fais mal ? » me demanda-t-il, son visage penché vers le mien.

Je l'embrassai sans répondre.

Ma douleur céda rapidement la place à un plaisir inconnu de moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant comme jamais. Je me cambrai et fis des petits mouvements avec mon bassin qui firent frémir mon compagnon. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, je sentais son souffle chaud caresser ma peau. Je lui striai le dos avec mes ongles, laissant de profondes marques rouges, puis mes mains descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses à la fois douces et fermes. Mes mains accompagnèrent leur mouvement.

Je me sentais incroyablement bien, plus rien ne comptait que mon plaisir et celui de mon partenaire. Nos corps s'épanouissaient en parfaite harmonie. Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant comme jamais.

« Je t'aime » me murmura Jacob une nouvelle fois.

Ces simples mots suffirent à accroitre mon désir pour lui. J'ouvrai les yeux et le regardai. Ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulaient en partie son visage. Je m'en emparai et les coiffai en arrière, révélant des joues rosies par le plaisir que je lui procurais. De son front perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Avec ma main, je suivais leur tracé le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, puis passai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et me suça le doigt avec gourmandise. Je sentis ses battements de cœur s'accroitre en concordance avec les miens, nos respirations s'entremêlaient.

Notre désir atteignait son paroxysme, nous faisant gémir au même instant. Soudain, je ressentis un intense bien-être. Puis nos muscles se relâchèrent, nous laissant haletants et endoloris.

Jacob m'embrassa doucement, tandis que je caressai son front trempé. Il posa sa tête contre mon sein et ferma les yeux. Je me sentais calme comme je l'avais rarement été, heureuse tout simplement. Après quelques minutes, ma gorge sèche m'obligea à me lever pour aller chercher de l'eau. Je fis le moins de bruit possible, c'était un miracle que Charlie n'ait rien entendu jusque là.

Lorsque je revins, Jacob était toujours allongé sur le lit, ses pieds dépassant du rebord. Il tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage. Je me rallongeai à ses côtés sans un mot, posant ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de moi. Je m'endormis rapidement.


	6. un réveil difficile

VI.

Je dormis d'un sommeil profond et réparateur cette nuit-là. Lorsque je m'éveillai, le jour était déjà levé. Je soulevai difficilement mes paupières lourdes et tentai de m'étirer mais ne pus réprimer une grimace de douleur. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi mon corps était tout courbaturé. Je me tournai doucement vers Jacob en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il était allongé sur le dos, le visage serein, un petit sourire lui étirant les lèvres. Dans le sommeil, il redevenait le jeune Jacob que j'avais rencontré à mon arrivée à Forks, un Jacob enfantin, vulnérable et ingénu. Son torse se bombait sous l'effet de sa respiration forte et régulière.

Mon portable vibra, rompant la plénitude qui régnait dans la pièce. A côté de moi Jacob remua. J'attrapai mon téléphone, et vit le nom d'Edward apparaitre sur le message.

« Je serai chez toi dans une heure. Tu ne peux imaginer combien ta présence m'a manquée. Je t'aime ».

Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger, lisant et relisant le message sans cesse. Peu à peu, l'horrible vérité s'imposa à moi. Jusqu'à présent ça m'avait toujours apparu comme une évidence le fait que ma première fois se déroulerait avec Edward. Je fronçai les sourcils, incrédule face à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Je ne pouvais comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée jusque là. Une chose pourtant s'imposait à moi comme une évidence : j'étais éperdument amoureuse de deux hommes bien différents qui l'étaient tout autant de moi ; et bientôt j'aurai un choix cornélien à faire. L'un d'entre eux souffrirait profondément, c'était une certitude.

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être perdue dans un brouillard épais, ne retrouvant pas mon chemin. Une question s'imposa à mon esprit : Avais-je fait l'amour avec Jake dans le seul but de me venger d'Edward et me retrouver sur un pied d'égalité avec lui ? La réponse fusa, immédiate. Non, ce qui s'était passé entre Jacob et moi n'avait rien à voir avec Edward, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Je n'arrivais pas à regretter cette nuit.

Je me forçai à me lever ; Edward serait là d'ici une petite heure, je devais effacer les preuves de ma culpabilité. Je me tournai vers Jacob, mais il était déjà réveillé, me regardant d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. Dans ses yeux se lisait un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir. Visiblement, il avait lu le message par-dessus mon épaule. Attendrie, je ne pus me résoudre à le rabrouer lorsqu'il m'enlaça.

« Je ne sais pas », lui avouais-je. Observant son trouble, je le regardai dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime Jacob. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il me prit le visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa avec passion. J'aimai le contact de ses lèvres pleines sur les miennes, la chaleur de sa peau lorsqu'il m'enlaçait, la douceur de ses mains sur mon visage. Tout cela allait terriblement me manquer.

Jacob rompit notre baiser le premier et se leva dans la foulée. Il s'habilla sans un mot et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta soudain, hésita quelques instants et se retourna vers moi.

« Merci » me dit-il simplement. Sans que j'aie le temps de lui répondre, il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut dans la forêt.

Je m'accordai quelques minutes afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Comment pourrais-je jamais choisir entre Jacob et Edward ? Ils m'apportaient tous deux tant de choses. Ils étaient complémentaires pour moi. Néanmoins, je devai me décider rapidement, ce petit jeu ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, c'était malsain.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et une voiture démarrer. C'était Charlie qui s'en allait rejoindre Billy pour leur partie de pêche. Je me décidai à me lever, prit mes draps et mon peignoir et les mit dans la machine à laver que je lançai immédiatement. Puis je pris une douche. Dans le miroir, je m'aperçus que mon corps entier était marqué, j'avais des traces rouges sur les cuisses et les seins, mes lèvres étaient boursouflées, mes yeux rouges et cernés. Pourvu qu'Edward ne remarque rien. J'étais décidée à tout lui avouer, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment ni la bonne manière de lui annoncer la chose. Je m'habillai rapidement, enfilant un vieux sweater et un jeans, et me parfumai abondamment. Je regardai ma montre ; Edward serait là d'un instant à l'autre. Je descendis à la cuisine, affamée, et me préparai un petit déjeuner que j'engloutis rapidement.

Je remontai dans ma chambre et attrapai le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main. Je m'efforçai de lire sans grande conviction, l'esprit trop occupé à ressasser les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

Il était là, devant moi, me regardant intensément de ses magnifiques yeux aux reflets dorés, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Décidément, la manière dont je me l'imaginais chaque fois qu'il s'absentait n'était qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité. Je m'extasiai pour la énième fois devant son incroyable beauté, sa peau blanche et parfaite, sa bouche bien dessinée, ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur de miel, ses cheveux blond vénitiens toujours impeccablement coiffés. Malgré sa mise simple, un jeans noir et un polo beige, il était toujours éblouissant.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Je me levai et allai m'assoir sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaça de ses bras puissants, et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour, j'ai pensé à toi chaque seconde. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai vivre loin de toi. »

Je frissonnai en entendant ces quelques mots. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui retourner sa phrase. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas fait que penser à lui ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, coupable. Je me haïssais pour ce que je venais de lui faire. Il ne méritait pas cela.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et me prit le visage entre ses mains, reproduisant exactement le même geste que Jacob quelques minutes plus tôt. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une passion qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était plutôt doux d'habitude. D'abord surprise, je lui rendis rapidement son baiser avec la même hargne que lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon corps. Puis il me relâcha, trop tôt à mon goût, me laissant pantelante. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits lorsqu'il m'accorda son sourire le plus ravageur, finissant de m'éblouir complètement.

« Bella, un jour tu vas finir par nous faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues comme ça chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse »me dit-il, amusé.

Je me contentai de lui faire une grimace, puis il ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ? J'espère que tu t'es occupée et que tu n'as pas passé ta journée à ne rien faire en attendant mon retour »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Maintenant était le meilleur moment pour dévoiler mes talents d'actrice. J'optai pour un demi-mensonge.

« Je suis allée à La Push, puis chez toi pour voir ta sœur. Et hier soir Jacob est venu à la maison » lui dis-je d'une voix plutôt assurée étant donné les circonstances.

Il plissa le nez à l'évocation de Jacob.

« Je comprends mieux l'odeur à présent. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé cette fois-ci. »

Nouveau rougissement subit.

« Hein ? Heu…non non ! »

Sa curiosité commençait à devenir gênante. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'éloigne de ce terrain dangereusement en pente.

« Emmett a apprécié ses grizzlis au moins ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Edward éclata de rire.

« Tu parles ! Il a adoré ! »

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Ecoutes c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Nous chassions depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Emmett repéra un grizzli énorme. Bien sûr, il en fut plus qu'enthousiasmé et le coursa immédiatement. Puis, se trouvant tout près de lui, il voulut lui sauter dessus mais dans son bond il se prit une énorme branche en pleine figure et tomba d'une manière peu gracieuse. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il se releva ! Je pense que le fait de me voir juste à côté de lui plié de rire n'a pas dû l'aider. Pour un vampire aux sens hyper-développés, c'est plutôt embarrassant comme situation. Mais tu comprends, il était tellement pris par la chasse qu'il n'a pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour en imaginant le tout-puissant Emmett se faire battre par une branche. Sa fierté avait dû en prendre un sacré coup !

Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade, Edward me demanda :

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui mon amour ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à rester seule avec lui toute une journée.

« Si nous allions voir ta famille ? Ce sera mon tour de charrier Emmett »

« N'y vas pas trop fort quand même » rigola Edward.

Je verrouillais la porte d'entrée lorsque je m'aperçus de l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Alice serait probablement là, et elle savait beaucoup trop de choses. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ait une assez grande maîtrise d'elle-même pour bloquer ses pensées toute une journée. Quelle idiote j'étais !

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de la Volvo, puis alla s'installer au volant. Il me prit la main et me la caressa tendrement avec son pouce.

Le silence, qui d'ordinaire nous plaisait, m'était devenu pesant. J'allumai donc la radio et attendit patiemment la fin du trajet.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, je poussai un discret soupir de soulagement. Edward se gara devant l'immense maison des Cullen et vint m'ouvrir la portière, toujours aussi gentleman.

Alice était dans le salon avec Jasper. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et paraissaient avoir une discussion animée. A notre arrivée, elle se tourna vers nous et son visage soucieux disparut instantanément pour faire place à un grand sourire. Elle se leva et vint à notre rencontre de son habituel pas dansant. Elle me serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser glacé sur ma joue.

« Bella tu tombes bien ! Hier j'ai acheté des vêtements pour toi. Il faudrait que tu les essaies. »

J'acquiesçai et lui rendit son sourire. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Edward l'observait, curieux, le visage penché, les sourcils froncés, un trait barrant son front. Je crus voir un éclair d'incrédulité mêlé à de la colère, mais le temps que je cligne des yeux et son visage était redevenu impassible.


	7. dissimulation

VII.

Qu'avait lu Edward dans les pensées d'Alice ? Je lui jetai un rapide regard. Il observait sa sœur, le visage décomposé. Alice, quant à elle, évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Je sentis une vague d'apaisement m'envahir et me tournai automatiquement vers la source de cette émotion. Jasper était toujours assis dans le canapé, son menton dans les mains, l'air soucieux. Il fixait Edward d'un regard pénétrant.

« Je t'emprunte Bella quelques minutes » dit Alice à son frère. Elle me prit par le bras avant qu'Edward ait le temps de répondre et m'entraina à l'étage. Elle rentra dans sa chambre derrière moi en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

Je me précipitai vers elle.

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu as laissé échapper ? » lui demandais-je, d'une voix pressante qui trahissait mon angoisse.

« Calmes-toi Bella » me dit-elle tout en me faisant m'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle prit place à mes côtés, m'entourant les épaules de son bras glacé.

« Je n'ai rien laissé passer je te le promets » chuchota-t-elle si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Du moins, rien te concernant. Je discutais avec Jasper d'une vision que j'avais eue lorsque vous êtes entrés. Le temps que je bloque mes pensées, Edward avait déjà tout entendu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit. Saches juste que ce que j'ai vu a bouleversé profondément Edward. Je sais que tu es toi-même perdue en ce moment, mais ne fais rien pour l'instant. Cela risquerait d'avoir de graves conséquences »

Je la regardai, les yeux plissés, un air d'incompréhension sur mes traits.

« Alice au nom du ciel de quoi parles-tu ? Quelle vision ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Edward va traverser une passe difficile et qu'il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés. »

J'acquiesçai en silence, me remémorant son visage inquiet, presque torturé. Qu'est ce qui avait pu bouleverser Edward à ce point ? Une chose était sûre, il aurait besoin de moi. Et je serai là pour lui.

« Bien. Passons à autre chose si tu le veux bien. J'ai peur qu'il nous entende autrement. »

Alice me sourit, puis se leva et se dirigea vers son dressing. Elle revint les bras chargés de vêtements de toutes les couleurs.

« Maintenant, à l'essayage »me dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

J'esquissai une grimace mais m'exécutai néanmoins.

Je passai une heure à essayer pulls, tee-shirts, pantalons, jupes et robes de toutes sortes, guettant l'approbation ou le désagrément de ma relookeuse.

Je vis avec soulagement la pile d'habits diminuer lentement jusqu'à ce que le dernier pantalon fût essayé.

Nous redescendîmes au salon retrouver nos hommes. Une vague angoisse me prit dans les escaliers lorsque je repensais à ma discussion avec Alice et à l'expression bouleversée d'Edward.

Jasper et Edward étaient assis dans le salon et discutaient. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même, son visage caché dans ses mains. En nous entendant il se redressa. Je frissonnai en voyant l'intense tristesse dessinée sur son visage. A cet instant, je n'aurais pas été étonnée de le voir pleurer, tout vampire qu'il fut. Il força un sourire à mon encontre.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« Bella, ma petite sœur préférée ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Emmett venait d'entrer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Rosalie sur ses pas, superbe et hautaine comme à son habitude.

« Comment était ta chasse ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Ca aurait été super si je n'avais pas eu à supporter les incessantes jérémiades d'Edward qui s'inquiétait pour toi. Vous devriez vraiment passer à la vitesse supérieure tous les deux, ça vous aiderait sûrement à vous décoller un peu l'un de l'autre ! »

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Rosalie esquissait un sourire. Décidément, Emmett était le roi de la délicatesse. Je le fusillai du regard avant de lui dire, sarcastique :

« Au moins Edward regarde où il va lui ! C'est quand même pathétique un vampire qui se prend une branche en pleine figure pendant qu'il chasse »

Emmett s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, mais tant pis. Je connaissais sa nature généreuse et savais qu'il ne se formaliserait pas de cette boutade. Rosalie se tourna vers son mari, un sourcil levé.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. On monte ? »

Sur ce il lui prit la main et l'entraina hors de la pièce, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'une grimace avant de sortir.

Je me tournai vers Edward en espérant que cette petite joute oratoire l'ait détendu quelque peu, peine perdue. La seule fois où je l'avais vu dans cet état là était lorsque Jacob lui avait envoyé la vision de moi-même allongée et tremblante dans la forêt derrière chez moi où il m'avait abandonnée.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui. Il leva des yeux angoissés vers moi.

« J'ai besoin de discuter d'une chose importante avec ma famille, Bella. Je te ramène chez toi ? »

Je m'apprêtais à protester mais le regard que me lança Alice m'en dissuada.

J'acquiesçai donc.

Dans la voiture, mon esprit travaillait à toute vitesse. Quelle vision avait pu avoir Alice pour bouleverser Edward à un tel point ? Ma mort ? Peu probable, elle m'aurait mise dans la confidence. Alors quoi ? Je me tournai vers Edward. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, comme si il était ailleurs.

Il gara la voiture devant chez Charlie mais resta immobile. Puis il se tourna lentement vers moi et me caressa tendrement la joue du dos de sa main.

« Tu es perplexe mon amour. »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Il ajouta :

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire maintenant. Fais-moi juste confiance. »

« Laisse-moi-t'aider Edward. » Mes paroles me parurent stupides.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Tu ne peux rien faire malheureusement. Je dois régler cela tout seul. »

Je hochai la tête et il me sourit timidement. Il descendit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il m'embrassa rapidement, la tête déjà ailleurs.

«Je te retrouve ce soir » me chuchota-t-il. Puis il remonta dans sa voiture, et partit en trombe.

Je restai seule, immobile, à regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise la Volvo grise qui était déjà loin.

Je passai le reste de la journée à essayer de m'occuper. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et tentai de reprendre ma lecture là où j'étais restée lorsqu'Edward m'avait interrompue le matin même, sans grand succès. Mon esprit vagabondait sans cesse, et je ne pouvais me concentrer sur ce que je lisais.

Je posai le livre et fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis rapidement d'un sommeil agité. Je rêvai du film « le Parrain », sauf que c'était Edward dans le rôle de Don Vito Corleone, parlant avec un ridicule accent italien. Puis Jacob apparut, policier zélé luttant contre la mafia. S'ensuivit une lutte à mort entre Jacob et Edward, le premier se transformant en immense loup garou le soir de la pleine lune et le deuxième en vampire aux canines acérées.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut avant le dénouement de la bataille finale, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front. Ma chambre était sombre, la nuit était tombée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au radioréveil sur la table de chevet. Vingt heures quinze.

Je restai allongée, fixant le plafond, essayant de faire le tri dans mes pensées embrouillées. Comment autant de choses avaient pu se produire en si peu de temps ? Des milliers de questions sans réponse tournoyaient dans ma tête, me causant une migraine terrible. Et par-dessus tout, je sentais une puissante culpabilité me dévorer. Il fallait que je me lève si je voulais éviter de ressasser tous ces évènements.

Je descendis donc à la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner pour Charlie. Cette diversion eut l'effet escompté. J'étais en train de mettre la table lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée.

Charlie pénétra dans la cuisine, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il posa négligemment les poissons pêchés sur la table.

« Comment ça va Bella ? »

« Mmhh »

« Quelle journée ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. Ce matin je suis allée chez les Cullen et cet après-midi j'ai trainé à la maison. » Lui répondis-je d'un air détaché.

Il se débarrassa de sa parka qu'il alla accrocher sur le porte-manteau dans le couloir et revint mettre les pieds sous la table.

Le diner se passa silencieusement. Charlie était éreinté et avala son repas en quelques minutes avant de filer au salon regarder un match de base-ball. J'en profitai pour m'esquiver dans ma chambre.

Je repris ma lecture pour la troisième fois de la journée, n'avançant toujours pas dans l'histoire. Edward serait bientôt là.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. J'entendis Charlie qui montait se coucher. Vers minuit, je m'endormis à mon tour, épuisée et lasse de l'attendre en vain.

Je m'éveillai de bonne heure le lendemain matin, espérant de toutes mes forces trouver Edward à mes côtés. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et fis le tour de la pièce ; personne. Je me sentis soudain abandonnée et oppressée par le doute qui s'engouffrait insidieusement en moi. Edward avait toujours été là lorsqu'il disait qu'il venait, il ne m'avait jamais oubliée. Je me sentis profondément seule d'un coup. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne soit pas venu ? Je me préparai en hâte et fonçai à l'école, espérant le retrouver là-bas.

La Volvo n'était pas sur le parking. Je décidai de l'attendre dans ma voiture, n'ayant pas l'esprit à des conversations futiles qui ne manqueraient pas si j'avais le malheur de croiser Jessica.

Je vis la voiture d'Alice tourner au carrefour. Elle se gara à côté de ma vieille Chevrolet. Elle était seule.

Alice vint à ma rencontre de sa démarche svelte et élégante, le visage soucieux.

« Edward ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui » me dit-elle simplement.

« A cause de la vision que tu as eue ? » Lui demandai-je.

« En quelque sorte » me répondit-elle, évasive.

« Alice, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir. Tout ce qui concerne Edward me concerne également. Et puis comment pourrais-je le soutenir si je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ? »

Elle m'observa quelques minutes, visiblement en pleine réflexion, avant de m'avouer :

« Tu as peut-être raison. Edward va me tuer mais tant pis. Viens, je t'emmène boire un verre. Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

« Et les cours ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Carlisle te fera un mot. »

Elle conduisit en silence jusqu'au Starbucks qui était pratiquement désert, tous les drogués au café étant déjà au bureau depuis pas mal de temps. Je la suivis jusqu'à une petite table excentrée entourée de deux fauteuils aux couleurs délavées mais qui paraissaient néanmoins confortables.

Alice ne savait visiblement pas quoi me dire. Elle fixait le vide, tournant et retournant le gobelet de café entre ses mains.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit avoir eu une vision d'Edward et toi le cœur brisé ? Eh bien ce n'est pas tout. Jacob n'était pas la cause de votre séparation. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous séparer ? »

« C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai raconté sur le passé d'Edward. Je pensais vraiment que te raconter son histoire changerait le cours des choses, mais j'ai eu tort. »

« Si tu as peur que je ne pardonne pas à Edward ce qu'il a fait il y a presque un siècle, rassures-toi. Cette histoire appartient au passé, je n'étais même pas née à cette époque. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'avoir aimé quelqu'un avant de me rencontrer ? Et puis je n'ai absolument aucun droit de le juger. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il est conscient de ses erreurs et le regrette. Il a cédé à ses pulsions, ça arrive à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice me regarda de ses grands yeux ambre. Je baissai les yeux et ajoutai :

« Le passé est derrière nous. Edward et moi sommes le présent »

« Le problème c'est que le passé refait surface. » me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.


	8. aveu

VIII.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne trouvant pas les mots qui convenaient, la refermais. Alice avait les yeux baissés, concentrée sur son gobelet de café qui resterait plein. Après quelques minutes de silence, je finis par articuler :

« Alice, arrête de parler par énigmes ! Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son café et se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai eu une vision d'elle »Me dit-elle, lugubre.

Je restai immobile, les yeux dans le vide. C'était idiot, Alice ne pouvait pas voir le passé, uniquement le futur.

La compréhension me submergea lentement mais je secouai la tête, refusant de voir l'horrible vérité en face. Alice s'était sûrement trompée ! Il devait y avoir une explication.

« Ce n'est pas possible » lui dis-je mécaniquement.

« Oh Bella ! Comme j'aimerais avoir tort ! »

Alice s'était tournée vers moi et me regardai désormais de ses grands yeux suppliants. Je devais en savoir plus.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Elle était hésitante, ne sachant par où commencer.

« J'étais avec Jasper samedi matin lorsque j'ai eu ma vision. Je t'ai vue dans ta voiture, tu allais à La Push. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. » Elle frissonna à cette évocation avant de reprendre son récit.

« Tu avais les traits émaciés, de grosses cernes sous les yeux et le teint brouillé et pâle. Tu étais en plein délire et ne cessais de répéter « Edward est parti » entre deux hoquets. Tu disais aussi que c'était ta faute »

Je m'imaginais la scène. Oui, j'aurais sûrement réagi ainsi.

« Puis la vision se dissipa pour laisser la place à une autre. Je voyais mon frère, tout aussi désespéré que toi. Il recherchait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Puis je la vis. Il l'avait retrouvée. »

Je restai silencieuse, incapable de bouger. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Edward avait paru si bouleversé.

« Comment a-t-elle survécu ? » demandai-je à Alice.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle. « Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Edward. Il nous a dit avoir été interrompu alors qu'il buvait son sang. Mais ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle ait pu survivre… »

J'éprouvai un mélange de pitié et de jalousie envers cette fille. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'en dit Edward ?...Il l'aime toujours ? » Ma question me paraissait incroyablement puérile face au choc de la révélation qu'Alice venait de me faire. Qu'importe, je devais savoir.

Alice me fit les gros yeux et soupira.

« Bella, c'est toi qu'Edward aime et personne d'autre… Même si parfois je me dis que tu ne le mérites pas. »

Je la regardai, médusée.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que parfois j'ai du mal à te comprendre c'est tout. » Elle enchaina :

« Edward se sent terriblement coupable. Tu sais à quel point il déteste sa nature. Il considère cela comme une malédiction, et de savoir qu'il l'a infligé à une autre personne contre son gré le bouleverse profondément…Il veut la retrouver. Il a besoin de la voir, de lui parler et de lui expliquer. Il ne sera pas en paix tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait »

« Non ! » M'écriais-je, virulente. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, mais Alice m'attrapa le poignet et me retint.

« Bella, écoutes-moi ! Je dois parler à Edward avant que tu le voies. S'il te plait »

Je hochai la tête, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Alice avait raison, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Edward.

« Allez viens je te ramène »

Je trouvai le trajet incroyablement long. Je demandai à Alice de me déposer à l'école, préférant mille fois supporter les bavardages incessants de Jessica et les avances désespérées de Mike plutôt que rester seule à la maison à broyer du noir.

J'arrivai juste à temps pour le cours de biologie. Aujourd'hui, c'était travaux pratiques. Je regardai le tabouret vide à côté du mien avec nostalgie en repensant à ma première rencontre avec Edward Cullen. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en me remémorant à quel point j'avais été époustouflée par sa beauté, mais aussi mal à l'aise face à son comportement étrange. Je croyais le dégouter. J'étais alors à cent lieues de la vérité. L'heure de cours passa rapidement, et la sonnerie me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

Mike vint à ma rencontre.

« Edward n'est pas là ? » me demanda-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour quand même ! Non, il est…malade. »

« Ah mince, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave »

Sa gaieté démentait ses paroles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment, après tout ce temps et ces refus, Mike pouvait encore espérer sortir avec moi. Il était plutôt tenace !

Je mis à peine un pied dans la cantine que Jessica se précipita vers moi, babillant sur un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

Je passai le repas faisant mine de l'écouter, m'ébahissant ou faisant la moue selon le ton qu'elle prenait. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'Angela arriva, m'épargnant de nouvelles descriptions dudit garçon. Elle me sourit et cligna d'un œil complice.

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident notoire. Je passai le cours de volley planquée à l'arrière, Mike rattrapant toutes les balles.

Je rentrai à la maison, me réveillant d'une espèce de léthargie. J'avais passé la journée à soigneusement éviter de penser à ce qui me tracassait. Mais la route familière me rappela que la confrontation avec Edward se rapprochait dangereusement. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Je ralentis afin de répéter mon texte.

En arrivant dans ma rue, je reconnus la Volvo si familière qui était garée devant chez moi.

Edward était debout dans le salon, dos à la porte. Il regardait par la fenêtre et ne bougea pas lorsque j'entrai. Après plusieurs interminables minutes, il se tourna vers moi. Je me figeai. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Il avait le visage torturé, ses magnifiques yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse, il avait les bras ballants, les poings fermés. Jusqu'à présent, je l'avais toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fort, pratiquement indestructible ; et devant mes yeux ébahis il m'apparaissait dans toute sa fragilité. Je le découvrais sous un jour nouveau, il était vulnérable.

Une irrésistible envie de le protéger m'envahit, et je m'approchai doucement de lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Il me prit la taille et enfouis son visage dans mes cheveux tandis que je me balançais d'avant en arrière, le berçant doucement et lui caressant la nuque. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le canapé.

Son visage s'était quelque peu apaisé, mais ses yeux trahissaient toujours son angoisse.

« Excuse moi mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te faire subir tout ça. » me chuchota-t-il de sa voix de velours.

« Je voulais t'en parler, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Ce non-dit entre nous m'a tellement pesé. Bizarrement maintenant je me sens soulagé. »

« Comment va Alice ? » m'inquiétais-je. Je craignais qu'elle n'ait subi l'ire de son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Bien entendu, sur le coup j'étais en colère contre elle. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a eu raison de tout te dire. Elle l'a fait pour nous, parce qu'elle nous aime. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Edward me prit le menton dans sa main et plongea son regard doré dans le mien.

« Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire aimer avant de te rencontrer. Tu es tout pour moi »

Sur ce, il me donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

J'avais préparé un petit discours, des questions, mais j'oubliai tout. Je m'allongeai, posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

« J'étais jeune lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Jeune et ignorant. Je croyais l'aimer, j'étais stupide. C'était une étincelle à côté du feu que je ressens en moi quand je te regarde. »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire incroyablement tendre. Puis ses traits se crispèrent.

« Je ne me pardonne pas ce que j'ai fait cette terrible nuit de 1918. Tu comprends pourquoi je me demande si j'ai une âme en moi. Si j'en avais une, jamais je n'aurais pu tuer tous ces gens de sang-froid. »

J'ouvrai la bouche pour protester mais il posa un doigt glacé sur mes lèvres.

« Quoiqu'il en soit ce qui est fait est fait et tous mes remords n'y changeront rien. Mais elle est vivante, et je dois la retrouver quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer la terreur qu'elle a pu ressentir pendant sa transformation sans personne à ses côtés pour lui expliquer. Il faut que je la voie, que je m'excuse pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. Et même si rien ne pourra racheter ce que je lui ai fait, je veux essayer de me faire pardonner en l'aidant de quelque manière que ce soit »

Je savais pertinemment que c'était la seule chose à faire, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser partir Edward une seconde fois.

« Reste avec moi » le suppliais-je.

En réalité j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur qu'il retombe dans les bras de cette fille, peur de me retrouver seule. J'étais égoïste mais je m'en fichais si cela me permettais de garder mon Edward près de moi.

« Bella…jamais je ne pourrai être heureux avec toi si je ne le fais pas. »

J'essayai de me raisonner. Quelques jours d'absence n'étaient rien en comparaison à l'éternité.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je me levai à contrecœur, me dirigeai dans le couloir et pris le combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Bella ? »

Mince c'était Jacob. Avec cette histoire je l'avais complètement oublié.

« Il est là ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui »

« OK. Je peux te voir quand ? »

« En ce moment ça va être difficile. »

Edward apparut dans le couloir.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Jacob. Je te rappellerai. »

« Bella… »

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward en tentant de cacher mon émoi. Comment était-il possible d'aimer deux personnes aussi pleinement ? Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela maintenant, il fallait que je me concentre sur Edward et ses problèmes. C'était lui qui avait besoin de moi dans l'immédiat.

« C'était Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Rien d'important. Juste savoir comment j'allais. »

Je tâchai de rester le plus détachée possible. Edward me regarda, étonné.

« Ah bon » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je retournai dans le salon, Edward sur mes talons. Il se rassit dans le canapé et je reposai ma tête sur ses genoux. Nous reprîmes notre conversation où nous l'avions laissée.

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve au moins ? » lui demandais-je.

« D'après Alice quelque part en Europe. Dans sa vision, elle a vu des vieux bâtiments de type slave. Je commencerai mes recherches là-bas. »

« Et quand comptes-tu partir ? »

« Le plus tôt possible, d'ici une semaine je pense. »

Je déglutis.

« Si tôt ? »

« Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Je restai silencieuse, songeant que d'ici une semaine il ne serait plus là. Edward me releva délicatement, je le regardais, étonnée.

« Charlie est au bout de la rue » m'expliqua-t-il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

« A tout a l'heure mon amour. Merci »

Je montai tôt dans ma chambre, pressée de retrouver Edward et profiter un maximum de sa présence jusqu'à son départ. Il m'attendait, lisant pour la énième fois les Hauts de Hurlevent. Lorsque j'entrai, il se leva aussitôt et m'enlaça. Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de mémoriser son parfum envoûtant.

Je passai la soirée allongée sur le lit à ses côtés, mon bras autour de son torse, ma tête posée sur son ventre ferme. Je tâchai de discuter de choses futiles, évitant soigneusement d'aborder son prochain voyage. Je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêves.


	9. Trahison

IX.

Une main me caressait doucement le front tandis qu'une voix me chuchotait :

« Réveille-toi mon cœur»

J'ouvris lentement les paupières. Je plissai le nez, aveuglée par l'éclatante lumière matinale, et tentai de me rendormir. Je me mis sous le drap. Juste quelques petites minutes.

A travers le brouillard de mon demi-sommeil, j'entendis le rire d'Edward.

« Tu as beaucoup parlé cette nuit, tu sais. J'ai toujours pensé que te regarder dormir était très instructif. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à me réveiller plus sûrement qu'une trompette. J'étais pourtant persuadée n'avoir pas rêvé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » lui demandais-je, d'une voix rauque, sans bouger de sous mes draps, n'osant affronter son regard.

« Tu as prononcé mon nom, comme toujours. Tu disais que tu m'aimais et tu t'excusais sans arrêt sans préciser de quel affreux crime tu étais coupable. »

J'osai un bref regard par-dessus les draps, et eus droit à son plus beau sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait craquer à coup sûr. Puis sa voix se fit lugubre.

« Tu as aussi prononcé le nom du clébard, plusieurs fois. Trop de fois à mon goût. »

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je détournai mon regard.

« Tu te souviens de ton rêve ? » me demanda-t-il, curieux.

Je secouai la tête. Il fit la moue, visiblement déçu, puis se prépara à se lever mais je le retins par le col de son polo. Il se retourna, d'abord surpris, puis plaqua ses lèvres dures et glacées contre les miennes. Je l'embrassai avidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle je passais de Jacob à Edward. Après ma nuit avec Jake, j'aurais cru ne pas être capable de me comporter naturellement avec Edward, mais en le retrouvant, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mes lèvres se firent plus pressantes, je forçai ma langue dans sa bouche qu'il ouvrit sans grande résistance. La chaleur de mon corps contrastait avec sa peau glacée, mais plutôt que de me gêner, cela m'arrachait des frissons de plaisir, et je me collai encore plus à lui, passant une jambe entre les siennes. Une nouvelle fois, il me détacha de lui doucement mais fermement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je me levai sans attendre le sempiternel « sois sage » qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire et allai me laver, frustrée.

Edward m'accompagna au lycée. Il prétexta un mauvais rhume pour justifier de son absence de la veille et simula quelques petites quintes de toux pour paraitre crédible. Nous passâmes la journée scotchés l'un à l'autre. En le voyant, Mike ne put retenir un soupir de déception.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, Edward et moi avions repris nos habitudes, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il ne partait pas prochainement, comme si Jacob n'existait pas, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous tenions à profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre avant notre prochaine séparation.

Puis la fin de la semaine arriva. Une certaine excitation était palpable parmi les élèves à la perspective du week-end qui approchait à grands pas. Edward et moi étions les seuls immunisés, restant dans notre coin, taciturnes à la pensée de son prochain départ. La météo exécrable reflétait à la perfection mon état d'esprit.

Emmett avait prévu de venir nous chercher, il devait aller chasser à nouveau avec Edward avant son voyage. Toute la famille Cullen avait souhaité accompagner Edward dans son périple, mais il avait refusé, affirmant que c'était à lui seul de le faire.

Je repérai rapidement la voiture d'Emmett sur le parking, son énorme jeep tape à l'œil contrastant avec les vieilles voitures des autres élèves. En m'approchant, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je remarquai alors avec horreur la moto garée à côté. Je me précipitai vers l'origine de ces cris. Heureusement, le professeur nous avait lâchés en avance et le parking était quasi-désert. Seuls quelques étudiants regardaient de loin, curieux, mais n'osaient pas s'approcher, sans doute impressionnés par les carrures massives des deux hommes.

Jacob et Emmett se faisaient face, se lançant des regards noirs, tournant dans un cercle invisible tels deux coqs s'apprêtant à combattre. Rosalie était nonchalamment appuyée contre la jeep, l'air détaché.

« Espèce de clébard, si il n'y avait pas cet accord, je te jure que toi et les tiens vous… »

« Ha ha ha ! C'est facile de se cacher derrière ce foutu pacte ! Tu as peur c'est tout »

« Répètes un peu »

Emmett s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus lorsque j'intervins, me glissant entre eux.

« Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins » hurlais-je, hors de moi.

« Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que de savoir lequel d'entre vous est le plus viril ! »

J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette rivalité idiote entre vampires et loup-garou. Emmett s'arrêta dans son élan, incrédule. Puis à ma grande surprise il éclata de rire. Nous le regardâmes tous les trois, ahuris, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité.

« B…Bella tu es trop drôle quand…quand tu t'énerves ! Tu me rappelles ce…cet énorme grizzli que j'ai tué il y a quelques années sur…sur les bords du lac Erie. Une vraie furie !»

Rosalie et Jacob partirent également dans un fou rire malgré eux tandis que je restai là, immobile, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Jacob qui riait avec Emmett et Rosalie. J'étais dans un monde parallèle !

Puis Edward arriva, calmant l'hilarité des trois imbéciles. Je lançai un regard menaçant envers Jacob qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu me rappellerais mais comme je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles j'ai décidé de venir te voir. »

Avec tous les récents évènements, rappeler Jacob était devenu le cadet de mes soucis. Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Il ajouta :

« Je peux te parler seul à seul ? »

Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward. Il avait les sourcils levés, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

« Peux-tu garder tes pensées pour toi ? Tu es vraiment écœurant ! » Lui lança-t-il.

Je pivotai vers Jacob, me demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pars avec Emmett » dis-je à Edward, « Jacob me ramènera. Je te vois ce soir. »

« Très bien » me répondit-il, maussade. Sur ce il m'attrapa la taille et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ce geste ne réussit pas à me duper. C'était pour Edward une manière de marquer son territoire. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques minutes, haletante. Je me tournai vers Jacob qui était figé. Il ne quittait pas Edward des yeux, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Edward l'ignora, montant dans la jeep, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Jacob me prit la main et m'emmena en direction de la forêt. Nous marchâmes un certain temps, silencieux. Des nuages menaçants obscurcissaient le ciel, mais cela ne dérangeait pas mon compagnon qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les bois sombres. Les hauts arbres bloquaient complètement le peu de lumière qui transperçait à travers les nuages. Je concentrai mon attention sur le sol afin d'éviter de trébucher sur une racine, puis m'arrêtai, fourbue.

« A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure ? » finis-je par demander.

« Euh… Je devais bloquer mes pensées pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la sangsue » me répondit-il, embarrassé. Il rougit.

« Oui mais à quoi exactement pensais-tu ? »

« Bella c'est plutôt gênant »

« Tu as éveillé ma curiosité en disant ça. »

« J'imaginai sa sœur…la blonde »

Je le regardai, la compréhension me venant peu à peu.

« Rosalie ?... Jake tu es immonde ! »

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'il riait franchement, son rire contrastant avec l'atmosphère lourde qui nous entourait, brisant le profond silence de la forêt.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour éviter de penser à toi ! Désolé mais je suis un gars et cette Rosalie elle est plutôt pas mal… »

Je lui lâchai la main, vexée, et retournai à grandes enjambées vers la lisière de la forêt. Jacob me rattrapa.

« Bella, excuse-moi. C'était juste une manière de bloquer mes pensées envers ton buveur de sang. Je passe mon temps à penser à toi depuis samedi. Mon esprit n'est occupé que par toi. »

Je m'arrêtai, attendrie malgré moi par ses mots. Jake profita de mon hésitation pour me prendre par la taille et me plaquer contre son corps brûlant. Il m'embrassa sauvagement. J'essayai de me dérober, mais il dut prendre mes pathétiques tentatives pour de la passion et renforça son étreinte. J'abandonnai vite ma lutte, cédant une nouvelle fois à mes pulsions.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, un sourire victorieux éclairait son visage.

« Alors, tu as choisi ? »

Je soupirai, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

« Jacob, je ne peux pas choisir, pas maintenant. Edward est en train de vivre des moments difficiles et je ne veux pas ajouter un problème de plus à ses tourments »

Il me regarda de ses yeux noirs, et j'eus la désagréable sensation d'être scannée.

« Tu ne te décideras jamais » me dit-il, philosophe.

Je restai silencieuse, les yeux baissés. Puis il ajouta :

« Je te ramène, il risque de s'inquiéter »

« Jacob… » Commençais-je.

«Non, s'il te plait. C'est assez difficile pour moi. N'en rajoute pas. »

Il se dirigea sans bruit vers le parking, je tentai de le suivre et manquai de tomber à chaque pas, les racines se mettant malencontreusement sur ma route.

Il me déposa chez moi sans un mot. J'ôtai son casque qu'il m'arracha des mains et repartit avant que je puisse lui parler.

Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre. Il était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, les bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Il me regarda, son visage impassible. Seule sa voix trahissait ses sentiments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le clébard ? »me demanda-t-il, mauvais.

« Il n'a pas encore compris que tu ne voulais pas de lui ? »

J'éclatais en sanglots, le cœur lourd. Il se leva et me prit la taille pour m'attirer à lui.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai aller à mon chagrin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Sa voix était grave. Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je me sentais désorientée, perdue. Ni Edward ni Jacob ne méritaient d'être traités de cette façon. Je me détestai. J'étais un monstre de leur faire subir tout ça.

Edward réitéra sa question, mais la boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier ? » finit-il par me dire.

Je m'arrêtai instantanément de pleurer et le regardai, ahurie. Je restai paralysée, ne voyant plus que ses yeux ambre où dansaient des reflets dorés. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de tout lui avouer, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse deviner par lui-même.

Edward se mit à trembler violemment, me sortant de mon apathie. Il avait le visage livide, ses traits avaient perdu toute humanité. Ses joues se creusèrent. Il ressemblait comme jamais à ces monstres sans âme assoiffés de sang des légendes. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il m'effraya. Je me reculai instinctivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier ? » répéta-t-il lentement, articulant chaque syllabe, sa magnifique voix déformée par la rage.

Je restai muette, continuant de reculer, mais je me heurtai à un livre qui trainait par terre et chavirai en arrière. Deux mains glacées me rattrapèrent dans ma chute. Edward. Je me préparai à subir son courroux, à sentir ses mains puissantes me broyer les os dans sa rage. Il devait le faire. Je le méritais. Je l'espérais. Je fermai les yeux, attendant sagement. Rien ne vint.

J'entrouvris imperceptiblement les yeux. Il se tenait derrière moi, ses deux mains entourant toujours ma taille. J'osai me retourner et lui faire face. Toute trace de rage avait déserté ses traits.

Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue mais il se recula instinctivement, comme si mon contact le brûlait. Je me recroquevillai alors sur moi-même.

« Tu vois maintenant ce que je suis vraiment. Tu réagis enfin comme tu aurais dû réagir lorsque tu m'as rencontré » finit-il par dire, la voix vacillante, une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Il ajouta :

« Tu as eu raison d'avoir peur. J'allais te tuer Bella. Je l'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas tombée, me sortant de ma transe. »

Je levai la tête. Entre le voile de mes larmes j'apercevais Edward debout, le visage baissé, un air de dégoût sur ses traits.

Il venait d'apprendre que je l'avais trompé et plutôt que de m'en vouloir il culpabilisait. Ses réactions m'avaient toujours étonnée mais cette fois-ci j'en étais plus que déconcertée. J'eus une soudaine envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir. Je voulais qu'il me crie dessus, qu'il me fasse mal autant que moi je lui faisais mal !

J'optai néanmoins pour le silence et restais roulée en boule sur le sol, les genoux relevés et la tête baissée, attendant sagement ma sentence.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps. Et puis Emmett m'attend » m'annonça-t-il, sa voix monocorde.

Je tendis une main désespérée vers lui, telle une noyée. Il ne fit pas un mouvement vers moi, fixant ma main d'un air lointain. De toutes les punitions que je m'apprêtais à recevoir, le rejet était la pire. Je la ressentis comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, me faisant souffrir plus sûrement que n'importe quelle douleur physique.

Edward se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, hésitant à chaque pas. Il s'apprêtait à enjamber le rebord mais s'arrêta.

« Il vaut mieux que je parte, je risque de perdre mon contrôle et devenir dangereux à tout moment. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je n'y survivrais pas si je venais à te…tuer »

Il articula lentement le dernier mot d'une manière qui me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« Mes sentiments pour toi sont inchangés, je t'aime et t'aimerais toute mon existence. Tu es juste humaine, tu as le droit à l'erreur, et même si ça va prendre du temps, je te pardonnerai. Ton bonheur compte plus que tout le reste pour moi, et je préfère te voir heureuse sans moi que malheureuse avec moi. Mais je ne serai jamais loin et si un jour il te fait souffrir… »

Il broya une partie de l'encadrement de la fenêtre en bois contre laquelle il était appuyé.

Sans rien ajouter, il sauta par la fenêtre. Je criai son nom désespérément, affolée, mais il était déjà loin. Je restai prostrée sur le sol durant des heures, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine refusant de se calmer, mon esprit ressassant ses dernières paroles encore et encore. Comment pouvait-il encore m'aimer après ce que je lui avais fait ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je constatai avec étonnement que je me trouvai dans le noir, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis pas mal de temps.

« Bella, tu es là ? » Me cria une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« J'arrive papa » lui répondis-je, essayant de contrôler la tristesse dans ma voix.

Je passai la soirée à tenter de paraître enjouée, je ne voulais pas que Charlie ait à subir à nouveau ce qu'il avait dû endurer lorsqu'Edward était parti la première fois.

Je montai rapidement me coucher, espérant secrètement trouver Edward à sa place habituelle, m'attendant. Je poussai la porte de la chambre le cœur battant. Personne.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit toute habillée, j'étais trop lasse pour me changer. Je tentai de réfléchir posément.

Je me remémorai la scène qui s'était déroulée dans cette même pièce quelques heures plus tôt et tentai de me rassurer. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment quittée, il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner pour la soirée. C'était compréhensible après tout. Il fallait que je le revoie avant son départ qui était prévu le dimanche. Je décidai donc d'aller chez les Cullen le lendemain dès mon réveil. Je lui dirai à mon tour à quel point il est important pour moi, et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je me mettrai à genoux si cela pouvait le convaincre. Il me prendrait alors dans ses bras et je me blottirais contre son torse glacé. Et tout serait comme avant. Il faudrait aussi que je voie Jacob et que je lui dise que j'avais fait une erreur. Cette partie de mon plan ne m'enchantait guère.

Je constatai alors avec ahurissement que je venais de faire mon choix sans même m'en être rendue compte. Un profond soulagement s'empara de tout mon corps, me libérant de chaines invisibles. Même si j'aimais profondément Jacob et que la séparation serait difficile, Edward était mon âme sœur, la lumière dans ma vie. Sans lui, je me sentais dépossédée d'une partie de moi-même, une partie sans laquelle je ne pouvais pas vivre.

J'aimais Jacob, je ne pouvais le nier. La séparation serait difficile, mais j'étais résolue à le faire. J'irai à la réserve après ma visite chez les Cullen.

Je m'endormis rapidement, apaisée, songeant que la nuit d'après je serais à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward et que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Je m'éveillai tôt le lendemain matin, le cœur léger, et m'habillai en hâte, pressée d'aller retrouver mon Edward. Il m'avait tellement manqué !

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque je remarquai une lettre posée sur l'un des oreillers de mon lit. Je reconnus l'écriture fine et régulière de mon amour et une vague angoisse monta en moi.


	10. voyage

_Tout d'abord merci pour prendre le temps de lire ma fic. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ça me motive vraiment à écrire la suite, et à connaitre vos suggestions. N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Et merci David et Booksy pour m'aider._

_Donc voilà la deuxième partie de mon histoire. Jusqu'à présent c'était du pov de Bella mais j'ai décidé de passer au point de vue d'Edward._

Edward POV

X.

Lâche. Je suis un lâche. Une simple lettre pour expliquer mon départ. Pas de confrontation directe. Je suis un misérable.

J'aurai dû la réveiller, l'entendre me dire qu'elle en aimait un autre, la laisser piétiner mon cœur mort qu'elle avait ressuscité pour mieux le détruire. J'aurai dû. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis un lâche.

Mon esprit torturé vagabonda à nouveau dans cette chambre qui m'était devenue si familière au fil des mois. Je la revoyais, endormie paisiblement, un sourire enfantin sur son visage. Je me revoyais moi, au pied du lit, la regardant à m'en brûler les yeux, mémorisant chaque infime détail de son corps que je chérissais. Je n'osai la réveiller pour lui dire adieu. Je la fuyais pour la seconde fois. Je suis un lâche.

Je repensai à la rage qui s'était emparé de moi lorsque j'avais appris la funeste vérité. Je me remémorai le feu que j'avais ressenti dans tout mon corps, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, le voile rouge obscurcissant ma vue. Je voulais tuer cette insupportable douleur dans ma poitrine. Je voulais LA tuer. Je suis un monstre…et un lâche.

« Madame, monsieur nous commençons notre descente vers Paris. Nous vous invitons à regagner votre siège et à vous assurer que vos bagages à mains sont placés dans les coffres ou sous le siège devant vous. Les portes et issues… »

La voix nasillarde de l'hôtesse me sortit de ma torpeur. Je jetai un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il faisait nuit. Voyant que je venais de me « réveiller », le steward vint vers moi.

« Monsieur, désirez-vous un café ? » me dit-il d'une voix trop aigue pour être virile. Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'appui tête de mon siège et se penchait vers moi en faisant des mimiques efféminées très appuyées qui ajoutaient encore au ridicule de son maintien.

« Non merci »lui lançais-je, et je fermai les yeux afin d'éviter toute nouvelle tentative de sa part pour entamer la conversation.

Il retourna à l'avant de l'appareil de sa démarche si particulière, vexé.

Elle me manquait déjà terriblement. Je la revoyais, fragile petit être, étendue sur son lit, si innocente dans son sommeil. Je m'imaginai sa surprise à son réveil lorsqu'elle trouverait la lettre, cette lettre qui m'avait été si difficile à rédiger et dont je connaissais le contenu par cœur. Cette lettre, symbole palpable de ma lâcheté.

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai cherché pendant longtemps des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressentais envers toi. Mais les mots ont un pouvoir limité, et les sentiments profonds qui m'animent ne peuvent être couchés sur papier. Je vais tout de même essayer, excuse par avance la maladresse de mes mots qui ne rendront pas justice à mon amour pour toi._

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà dans l'avion. J'essaie de m'imaginer ton visage lorsque tes yeux balaieront ces quelques lignes. Ressentiras-tu de la peine ? Malheureusement, je ne serai plus là pour te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Je ne pourrais pas essuyer tes larmes, caresser tes cheveux et te dire que tout ira bien._

_Ne m'en veux pas trop pour ne pas t'avoir réveillé, mais il m'est plus facile de t'écrire. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôler face à toi._

_Si j'ai avancé mon départ, c'est que je ne veux pas te forcer à faire un choix trop hâtif et que tu regretterais plus tard. Ton bonheur est la seule chose qui compte pour moi et je veux que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites vraiment._

_Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je ne vis plus que pour toi. Avant de te connaitre, je croyais la vie faite de noirs et de blancs, mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur un nouveau monde plein de couleurs. Moi qui me croyais mort, tu m'as ressuscité par ton amour. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais aimer en retour, aimer profondément, désespérément, douloureusement. Tu as fait de moi une personne meilleure, je me sentais revivre à travers tes yeux amoureux. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'espère à mon tour avoir pu t'apporter un tout petit peu de ce toi tu m'as offert. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'amour que je te porte restera pour toujours gravé dans mon cœur. _

_J'accepte ce voyage comme une bénédiction. Même si être loin de toi si longtemps est une véritable torture, cette séparation nous sera bénéfique. Prends-bien le temps de mûrir ta décision, et même si celle-ci doit me briser le cœur, je te soutiendrai et je serai toujours là pour toi. _

_Et pardonne-moi pour ma réaction. Je me fais horreur à l'idée de savoir que j'aurais pu te tuer. Mais cela ne se reproduira jamais je t'en fais le serment._

_Rends-moi service, fais attention à toi. J'ai demandé à Alice de bien s'occuper de toi pendant mon absence, alors s'il te plait, ne te mets pas dans des situations périlleuses. Et ne culpabilises pas, tu as fait ce que ton cœur te dictait._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime,_

_Edward_

Je me remémorai les doutes qui m'avaient assailli tout au long de la semaine et que j'avais négligemment réfutés. J'en étais venu à considérer Bella comme acquise, cruelle erreur. Je n'avais jamais vu le clébard comme un adversaire sérieux, je n'avais pas voulu voir l'attirance que ma Bella éprouvait envers lui.

A la pensée de mon rival, mon corps se crispa, une folle envie de tuer s'empara de moi, je serrai les poings. Comme j'aurais aimé me rendre à La Push et lui arracher les yeux ! Mais Carlisle m'en avait empêché. Je lui étais reconnaissant. Cela aurait rendu Bella malheureuse. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste par ma faute.

J'entendis un craquement qui me ramena à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux. Je venais de broyer l'extrémité de l'accoudoir dans ma rage. Idiot !

Cette enveloppe charnelle me répugnait plus que jamais. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette force, j'aurais pu donner à Bella ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Et elle ne serait sans doute pas allée voir ailleurs. Si seulement je n'étais pas vampire…

Je me mis à imaginer avec délectation comment se seraient déroulées les choses. Comment notre première rencontre se serait passée, comment je l'aurais persuadée de m'accompagner au bal avec moi, comment aurait été notre premier baiser, notre première fois, comment je l'aurais demandée en mariage, comment auraient été nos enfants, comment j'aurai vieilli à ses côtés…

L'avion atterrit, me sortant de mes fantasmes impossibles. Je regardai ma montre. 9h25. Je n'avais pas changé l'heure. Je n'en avais pas envie. Cela était stupide mais c'était pour moi un lien invisible avec Forks, avec ma Bella. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment même ? Avait-elle déjà lu ma lettre ? Etait-elle en route pour aller le voir, comme l'avait prévu Alice ?

Je revoyais sans peine la vision que cette dernière avait eue. Je revoyais Bella, effondrée, son visage angélique déformé par sa tristesse. Elle était dans cet état à cause de moi. Je suis un monstre.

Je sortis rapidement de l'appareil. Autre avantage à voyager en première classe. J'allumai mon téléphone en hâte. Alice devait se rendre chez Bella et elle m'avait promis de me donner de ses nouvelles. La lenteur avec laquelle l'opérateur cherchait le réseau m'exaspéra. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, je reçus deux sms que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Deux messages m'informant sur le prix des appels depuis l'étranger et comment consulter ma messagerie. Je les effaçai avec impatience. Je remettais mon portable dans la poche intérieure de ma veste lorsque celui-ci vibra à nouveau. Alice. J'eus une bouffée d'angoisse lorsque je l'ouvris.

« Je viens d'aller voir Bella qui m'a fait lire ta lettre. Tu y as été fort. Elle est bouleversée. Elle veut savoir quand tu reviens. »

Je souris malgré moi. « Elle est bouleversée » Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Ainsi, la lettre ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Comment avais-je pu douter d'elle ? Je m'empressai de lui répondre.

« Dis-lui juste que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque. Que je rentre le plus tôt possible. »

Je rangeai mon téléphone et pressai le pas pour attraper ma connexion qui se trouvait bien évidemment à l'autre bout de l'aérogare.

J'attrapai le vol in-extremis, et m'installai confortablement à l'avant de l'appareil. L'hôtesse me proposa un verre de champagne que je déclinai.

Dans sa vision, Alice avait cru reconnaitre les petites maisons de poupées multicolores au style baroque propres à la Bohême, c'est donc à Prague que je commencerai mes recherches. J'espérai retrouver Juliette le plus rapidement possible, même si je redoutais notre rencontre. Cela faisait 90 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'avait-elle fait tout ce temps ? Avait-elle changé ? Depuis qu'Alice m'avait malencontreusement révélé son existence, je me posai des tas de questions à son sujet. Légitime.

Chaque fois que je tentais de me remémorer son visage, une brume apparaissait et c'était celui de Bella qui le supplantait. Bella, que j'avais laissée sans un au revoir, Bella, qui était effondrée par ma faute, Bella, ma Bella. Je voyais son visage avec une netteté déconcertante. Je voyais ses grands yeux où dansaient de chauds reflets chocolat, son petit nez aux proportions parfaites, ses lèvres vermeilles qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, sa cascade de cheveux bruns où des reflets cuivrés jouaient avec la lumière, son cou gracile. Je voyais jusqu'à cet adorable petit grain de beauté sur sa nuque caché par ses cheveux et dont j'étais le seul à connaitre son existence secrète. Bella. Une envie soudaine de laisser tomber cette stupide escapade et faire demi-tour m'envahit. Mais je devais réparer les dégâts que j'avais provoqués. Je devais assumer mes erreurs passées.

Le vol fut relativement court. Arrivé à destination, je passai les formalités de douane sans problèmes.

Peter et Charlotte m'attendaient, Jasper les ayant informés de ma venue. Ces derniers, las de leur vie de nomades, venaient de poser leurs valises à Prague. Apprenant le but de mon voyage, ils m'avaient spontanément proposé leur aide, que j'avais acceptée avec enthousiasme. Prague était une ville appréciée des vampires, et les contacts que Peter et Charlotte avaient pu établir avec ceux de notre espèce se révèleraient bien utiles dans ma quête.

Peter me serra la main, Charlotte me prit dans ses bras. Autour de nous ce n'étaient qu'embrassades. Nous aurions presque pu paraitre humains alors, si ce n'était notre physique si particulier.

Leur appartement était idéalement situé. Au troisième et dernier étage d'une immense maison au cœur de l'agitation de la ville, il avait une vue magnifique sur la majestueuse Vltava, le fleuve qui faisait la fierté des habitants.

Les grandes baies vitrées qui ouvraient sur la terrasse me firent sourire. Décidément, les vampires aimaient la lumière, eux qui étaient sensés vivre dans des sous-sols obscurs selon les mythes du vieux-monde.

Je passai la nuit à discuter avec eux, leur donnant des nouvelles de la famille, me contentant d'une vague réponse lorsqu'ils me demandèrent comment se portait « ma fiancée humaine » selon leurs propres termes.

J'appréciai beaucoup Peter et Charlotte, leurs pensées étaient toujours saines, ce qui rendait pour moi leur compagnie agréable.

Ils me parlèrent à leur tour de leur nouvelle vie de sédentaires, des avantages et des inconvénients que cela impliquait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de flancher lorsqu'ils évoquèrent la difficulté qu'ils avaient à chasser, et la prudence dont ils devaient faire preuve. J'aperçus dans leurs pensées leurs dernières victimes humaines. Observant mon trouble, ils changèrent immédiatement de sujet et évitèrent soigneusement la question de leur régime alimentaire le reste de la nuit.

Le jour se leva, nous prenant par surprise. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis avec satisfaction le ciel rempli de gros nuages noirs obscurcissant le ciel, menaçants. J'aurais donc le loisir de sortir à ma guise aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Bella était à Forks et m'attendait.


	11. Flavius

XI.

Je passai la matinée à errer dans la ville, tentant de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. J'avais toujours aimé Prague, la ville aux cent clochers, symbole du courant romantique propre au dix-neuvième siècle et qui me caractérisait si bien.

Il fallait que je fasse découvrir cette ville à Bella. Elle aimerait elle aussi. Je la ferais grimper jusqu'au château où nous admirerions le paysage qui s'étendrait à nos pieds, elle serait blottie dans mes bras pour se protéger du vent frais. Je l'emmènerais en calèche le long du fleuve où je lui raconterais l'histoire de la ville, je flânerais à ses côtés dans les innombrables ruelles pavées et étroites où je lui achèterais tout ce qui lui plairait… Utopie.

Comment-pouvais-je seulement me permettre d'espérer une telle chose ? Même si elle ne m'avait pas quittée, je ne m'autorisais pas la moindre lueur d'espoir. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle ferait son choix, je ne serais pas déçu. Imbécile !

Décidément, me mentir à moi-même était devenu l'un de mes passe-temps favoris. A qui ferais-je croire cette ineptie ? Bien sûr que j'espérais, et même douloureusement, que Bella me choisisse. D'ailleurs que deviendrais-je sans elle ? Qui serais-je sans son amour ? Rien, je ne serais rien. Une ombre errant sur la terre, sans but, sans futur, sans vie. Une question s'imposa à moi : Que ferais-je si je perdais son amour ? Des pensées toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Vivre n'aurait alors plus aucun sens. Mais j'attendrais patiemment sa propre mort, je l'observerais à la dérobée, elle n'en saurait rien, ne se douterait pas de ma présence. Et moi j'aurais la consolation de pouvoir l'apercevoir quelques minutes par jour. Et quand sa mort viendrait… Pathétique. Je suis pathétique.

Une brise me caressa la joue et me sortit de mes pensées. J'étais sur la place de la vieille ville, un lieu bourdonnant de vie que les badauds envahissaient quotidiennement. Il était bientôt midi et l'agitation bruyante de la place en était à son apogée. Les hommes d'affaire retrouvaient quelque client japonais qu'ils emmenaient déjeuner dans l'une des multiples tavernes pittoresques du cœur historique. Les touristes prenaient cliché sur cliché, paraissant avoir l'œil collé à l'objectif. De nombreuses calèches attendaient d'éventuels clients ; les chevaux grattant du sabot s'impatientaient, les cochers faisaient une sieste tranquillement.

Je scannai la foule bigarrée et remarquai également quelques vampires. Ils m'observaient sans ciller, d'une immobilité inhumaine. Leurs visages avaient tous une pâleur spectrale, faisant ressortir leurs yeux d'une étrange teinte, résultat pitoyable du mélange entre les lentilles et la couleur rouge sang de leurs iris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étonner face à l'aveuglement des hommes qui passaient devant eux sans rien voir, ou sans rien vouloir voir.

Je regardai chaque vampire tour à tour. Ils avaient un air plus curieux que fâché. Cela ne m'étonnait guère car depuis ma rencontre avec les Volturis, la nouvelle selon laquelle sept vampires vivaient ensemble sur le nouveau-monde s'était propagée parmi les miens. Sept vampires aux étranges yeux ambre et qui ne tuaient pas les humains. Sept vampires qui se mêlaient parmi les humains, avaient des amis humains, et travaillaient même avec des humains. C'était juste de la nourriture pour eux, rien d'autre que de la nourriture.

Je me concentrai sur leurs pensées. Rien. Juste de la curiosité teintée d'incrédulité. Ils n'étaient pas une menace pour moi. L'un d'entre eux pensait peut-être à Juliette. Mais là non plus, rien.

Je décidai de les ignorer et me dirigeai vers la splendide horloge astronomique, c'est là que j'avais rendez-vous avec Peter et Charlotte.

Comme toujours, une horde de touristes se pressait pour pouvoir admirer cette merveille, posant le temps d'une photo et repartant voir une autre curiosité.

Je restai en retrait, m'appuyant contre la colonne d'une arcade et observant avec amusement leur étrange manège. Je devais admettre que leur comportement me déconcertait parfois.

« Mon amour, mon bel amour… »

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Personne. Pourtant cette voix…

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas une pensée, non, ça m'avait été chuchoté à l'oreille. Je pouvais encore sentir ce souffle dans mon cou, cette odeur de jasmin qui s'attardait dans l'air…

Je balayai la place des yeux mais ne vis rien. Avais-je rêvé ?

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant tressaillir une nouvelle fois.

« Ca va Edward ? Tu as l'air…nerveux »

Le visage de Charlotte était inquiet. Peter, lui, me regardait avec curiosité. Je leur souris pour les rassurer.

« Oui, oui je vais bien. Qu'ont donnée vos recherches ? »

« Rien de bien satisfaisant. Allons-nous asseoir. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la terrasse de l'un des nombreux cafés de la place. Malgré le ciel gris, il faisait assez doux, et les restaurateurs s'étaient hâtés de sortir tables et chaises ; cela attirait toujours les clients.

Je commandai un café. Même si je n'en buvais pas, j'avais toujours aimé sentir cet arôme si unique. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Les vampires n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours là, aussi immobiles que des statues de granit. Ils paraissaient transparents pour la foule. Las d'être épié de cette façon, je mis mes Ray Ban et me concentrai sur mon café.

Peter et Charlotte avaient passé leur matinée à enquêter auprès de leurs connaissances, une en particulier. Ils étaient allés interroger Flavius, « ambassadeur » des Volturis à Prague. Craignant le nombre croissant de vampires qui s'installaient dans cette ville, ces derniers avaient décidé de mettre en place une délégation afin de contrôler les éventuels débordements. C'était la version officielle. L'autre version, bien moins connue, était qu'ils avaient peur d'une rébellion contre Volterra. En plaçant l'un des leurs dans la ville, ils renforçaient ainsi leur emprise sur toute l'Europe de l'Est. Leur « ambassade » était située en périphérie de la ville, dans un vieux château de Bohême. Typique. Voilà de quoi alimenter de nouvelles légendes sur mes semblables.

Je n'avais jamais vu Flavius, mais Carlisle m'en avait souvent parlé. Il l'avait rencontré lors de son séjour chez les Volturis, bien des années auparavant. Il me l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un de pragmatique, à l'esprit vif et dépourvu de toute ambition personnelle. Il avait consacré ses siècles d'existence à étudier, apprendre, voyager. C'était un érudit. De tous les Volturis que Carlisle avait côtoyés, il était celui qu'il admirait le plus et quand il l'évoquait, c'était toujours avec déférence.

« Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un vampire du nom de Juliette » me dit Charlotte en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ma carte majeure venait de tomber. Jusque là, j'avais placé tous mes espoirs dans Flavius, j'étais sincèrement persuadé que la retrouver serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais je m'étais trompé, encore une fois. Il y aurait plus d'embûches que prévu. Mon séjour allait devoir se prolonger. Et plus que tout, je devrais encore attendre avant de revoir Bella.

Observant ma mine déconfite, Peter s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Il y a peut-être une chance pour que tu la voies samedi soir »

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Carlisle t'a sûrement raconté que tous les ans les Volturis organisent une grande soirée pour célébrer leur victoire sur le clan des roumains ? »

J'opinai, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien cette année ; ils ont décidé de l'organiser ici, à Prague. Et la soirée aura lieu… »

« …samedi » finis-je.

Cette fête avait toujours eu lieu à Volterra. La raison pour laquelle les Volturis avaient décidé d'organiser cette soirée ici n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. C'était une humiliation supplémentaire pour les roumains de célébrer l'anniversaire de leur défaite si près de leur territoire en toute impunité.

Je fis une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Charlotte.

« Flavius tient à te rencontrer. Il nous a chargés de t'inviter à cette soirée. Si Juliette est dans les parages, elle sera là-bas, sois-en sûr »

_Tu dois y aller. Maintenant que tu y es convié tu n'as plus le choix. Ils prendraient ton absence pour un affront._

Elle me regarda d'un air entendu. La prudence était de mise, les Volturis avaient des espions partout. Le don que j'avais de lire dans les pensées pouvait s'avérer vraiment utile parfois.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Carlisle avait assisté à cette fête à de nombreuses reprises. C'était en quelque sorte l'évènement mondain chez les vampires, mais aussi un prétexte pour les Volturis d'étaler leur puissance à travers la magnificence de la soirée.

Chaque année, un thème différent. Charlotte m'informa que cette fois-ci ce serait Venise et son carnaval. Un thème bien italien. L'Italie à Prague. Volterra à Prague. Aro serait là, et Marcus, et Jane, et Alec, les Volturis à Prague…

Mon portable vibra. C'était un message d'Alice. « Tu dois y aller, elle sera là-bas. »


	12. Ecart de conduite

_Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires. A la base, je voulais faire une histoire entre Bella et Jacob, mais pleins d'idées me sont venues et je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet. J'espère que vous aimez tout de même la tournure que prend cette histoire ! _

XII.

Je passai ma semaine à errer dans les rues de la ville, espérant par quelque miracle la croiser sur mon chemin.

Les nuits succédant invariablement aux jours me paraissaient de plus en plus monotones, l'absence de mon amour se faisant ressentir cruellement dans tout mon être. L'attrait qu'avait représenté la ville au début de mon arrivée s'estompait progressivement, laissant la place à un spleen dont je ne connaissais que trop bien la cause.

Les nouvelles que me donnaient Alice étaient trop simples et insuffisantes à mon goût. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque minute, connaître ses états d'âme, ses pensées, les moindres petits détails qui gouvernaient sa vie. Avait-elle réussi l'examen de philosophie ? Aimait-elle le nouveau livre qu'elle venait d'acheter ? Avait-elle enfin pris rendez-vous chez le garagiste pour faire réparer son pare-brise ? A côté de qui s'asseyait-elle à la cantine ?...

Je brûlai d'envie de lui téléphoner, d'entendre sa voix, de la harceler de mes innombrables questions, mais ma lâcheté m'en avait empêché. J'avais bien trop peur d'être éconduit, peur de souffrir encore davantage. Je me contentais donc des rapports plutôt succincts d'Alice, essayant de trouver entre les lignes futiles un infime indice de son amour pour moi.

« Bella va bien, étant donné les circonstances »

« Bella attend que tu rentres »

« Bella t'embrasse »

« Bella a passé la journée à la maison »

Mais elle ne m'appelait pas. Bella ne m'appelait pas.

Je sortis encore une fois le téléphone de la poche de ma veste et regardai l'écran. Pas d'appel en absence, pas de message. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de me joindre à un moment où je n'avais pas de couverture. Je composai le numéro de ma messagerie, plein d'un espoir invraisemblable.

« Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message »

Je raccrochai, déçu, pris d'une irrésistible envie de jeter dans le fleuve cet outil qui était devenu ma torture quotidienne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Cela faisait des heures que je marchais sans but, tel un zombie. Mes pas m'avaient mené dans un quartier de la ville beaucoup moins fréquenté des touristes. Les jolies maisons pittoresques avaient cédé la place à des rangées infinies d'immeubles de béton gris qui se fondaient dans le ciel, réminiscence peu joyeuse d'une époque révolue. Les rues étaient sales, mal entretenues. Des chiens erraient, faméliques, éventrant les poubelles qui s'amoncelaient dans les coins. Je les regardai fouiller désespérément parmi les détritus afin de trouver leur maigre pitance.

Un dégoût me submergea. Cette pauvreté détonnait violemment avec le cadre féérique du centre. Les rares passants se hâtaient, les yeux fixés au sol, le col de leurs manteaux relevé, espérant retrouver la chaleur de leurs foyers avant que la nuit ne tombe. Un homme sur un vieux vélo rouillé me dépassa, manquant de me renverser.

Si j'avais été humain, je ne me serais sûrement pas attardé dans les environs moi non plus. Mais j'étais vampire, et que pouvais-je bien redouter ? J'étais au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, le prédateur le plus féroce, le plus craint…le plus abject.

Une odeur de jasmin emplit l'air, me sortant de mes pensées. Cependant elle était trop légère pour qu'un humain la décèle. Je levai aussitôt la tête. Ce parfum…

Des images refluèrent dans mon esprit, entourées d'une brume causée par ma pauvre vision d'humain. Un lac où dansaient les lumières de la ville au gré des vagues, des filets de pêche qui séchaient accrochés au plafond, un ruban que je dénouais délicatement, relâchant une cascade de boucles brunes jusqu'à la taille, des yeux noisette en amande qui me regardaient avec tendresse, des bottines à talons noires que j'ôtais avec douceur, dévoilant des bas blancs qui laissaient entrevoir des jambes fines, une robe de dentelle que je déboutonnais lentement dans le dos et que je faisais tomber le long d'un corps mince aux courbes splendides, une peau mate et satinée que j'embrassais avec ardeur…Ce parfum…

Je regardai autour de moi. La nuit était tombée et la rue était désormais déserte. Rien. J'étais seul. Soudain, je sentis une main frôler ma nuque, la caresser du bout des doigts. Je ne pus retenir un frisson et me retournai vivement pour ne voir qu'une longue rue sombre. Pas âme qui vive. Je crûs entendre un rire de femme qui s'élevait dans l'air, cristallin, doux, résonnant dans le silence pesant. Je scannai lentement les environs. Malgré la pénombre, ma vue surdéveloppée de vampire me permettait de voir distinctement jusqu'au recoin le plus éloigné. Mais la rue était déserte. J'étais seul.

Etais-je en train de devenir fou ? Ma persistance à vouloir la retrouver était-elle la cause de ces hallucinations ? Un vent faible venait de se lever. Je tentai de me persuader que ce n'était que la brise. Cependant, j'avais la désagréable impression que quelqu'un m'observait.

Je me hâtai, ne tenant pas à m'éterniser plus longtemps dans cet endroit hanté. Froussard !

Je marchai depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. D'abord faibles, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement. Ami ou ennemi ? Je tentai d'écouter ses pensées. Du tchèque, bien entendu. Une chose était sûre : c'était un humain.

Je m'engouffrai dans une ruelle sombre, me demandant s'il oserait me suivre jusque là. L'homme bifurqua à son tour. Il se rapprochait toujours et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais entendre chaque battement de son cœur, sentir son souffle fiévreux contre ma nuque.

Je me retournai au moment même où il brandissait une matraque de son bras droit, s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur moi tel un couperet. Je lui attrapai le poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste. J'examinai mon agresseur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un vieux jeans délavé et d'un blouson en cuir. Ses longs cheveux noirs et gras retombaient sur des petits yeux cruels, son visage était mangé par une barbe naissante qui ajoutait encore à son aspect crapuleux. Un assassin. J'en avais chassé tellement dans mon existence que je le reconnus instantanément. Les meurtriers ont tous ce même regard, cette même expression malfaisante, tyrannique, presque inhumaine.

Je tenais fermement son poignet d'une main tandis que j'enserrai son cou de l'autre. Entre mes doigts, je pouvais sentir la fragilité de sa nuque. Une simple pression de mes doigts et…

Son expression était agacée, il se débattait frénétiquement, donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Le tuer était bien entendu inenvisageable, mais je répugnai à le laisser partir, écœuré à l'idée qu'il puisse assassiner d'autres personnes innocentes en toute impunité.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il se figea instantanément et son regard passa de l'irritation à l'incrédulité, puis à la terreur. Il venait de comprendre, de s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas humain, que j'étais autre chose, une chose maléfique, sans âme. Son regard affolé me troubla, révélant l'affreuse vérité : j'étais un monstre. J'avais beau vivre parmi les humains, me faire passer pour l'un d'eux, me mentir à moi-même, je ne serais jamais qu'un monstre.

Je continuai de l'observer, ses traits étaient défigurés par l'horreur, toute couleur avait désertée son visage, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, fous. Il savait que la chose qui avait croisée son chemin ce soir-là était la Mort. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. Je ne prendrai pas sa vie, toute détestable fût-elle.

J'étais en train de statuer sur son sort lorsqu'à nouveau je sentis cette familière odeur de jasmin, ce parfum à la fois doux et sucré qui caressait mes narines. Je fronçai les sourcils et inspirai profondément. Pas de doute possible, c'était SON parfum.

« Edward mon amour… »

Cette voix…SA voix.

« Prends-le. Apaise ta soif. Sa vie ne vaut rien. Tu peux en sauver pleins en n'en tuant qu'un seul… »

Sa voix était douce, suave, envoûtante.

Mon regard se porta sur son cou, ce cou si fragile où je pouvais sentir entre mes doigts les battements de son sang qui refluaient dans son artère au rythme du cœur. Ma gorge sèche me tiraillait, je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis mon départ.

« Fais-le mon amour. »

L'homme ne bougeait plus, paralysé par la peur. Ma volonté se fissurait peu à peu, mes pensées s'annihilaient.

« Fais-le ! »

La voix devenait impérieuse, se faisant plus pressante. Je n'entendais plus qu'elle, rien d'autre qu'elle, sa voix mélodieuse emplissait mon esprit, détruisant le peu de volonté qu'il me restait.

Je plongeai alors mes dents dans cette chair tendre, arrachant la peau d'une simple pression de la mâchoire, libérant le sang emprisonné dans l'artère. Je goûtai avec avidité cette friandise qui m'avait été refusée durant tant d'années. Son sang chaud coulait doucement dans ma gorge, caressant mon palais, ma langue, réchauffant tout mon être. J'étais transporté. Je m'abreuvai à son cou lentement, savourant chaque gorgée de ce nectar qui m'était exquise et m'apportait un plaisir intense, indescriptible. Je sentais son cœur ralentir, doucement, tout doucement, les battements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, la vie le quittait progressivement.

Je buvai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang, le vidant entièrement de sa force vitale. Lorsque je relâchai mon étreinte, son corps exsangue tomba en un bruit sourd contre les pavés. L'épouvante n'avait pas quitté ses traits, figeant pour l'éternité la terreur que je lui avais inspirée. Je sentais son sang bouillonner dans mes veines, battre dans mes tempes à un rythme effréné.

Un rire me sortit de ma transe. Je regardai avec hébétude le cadavre à mes pieds. Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment ? Je reculai, mes yeux ne pouvant cependant pas quitter ce corps sans vie allongé par terre dans un angle étrange. Je me forçai à détourner le regard et me mis à courir, courir, fuyant le plus vite possible ce lieu maudit, ne me préoccupant pas de la mine ahurie des rares humains que je croisais.

Je m'engouffrai dans l'appartement vide, mes amis ayant eu la brillante idée de choisir cette nuit pour partir chasser. Je refermais la porte d'entrée et me retournai. Je sursautai. Deux yeux aux iris d'un rouge écarlate me regardaient d'un air effaré, deux yeux qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Mes yeux.

Je m'approchai prudemment du miroir suspendu dans le couloir. Le reflet que me renvoyait ce dernier me fit frissonner. Il me montrait un jeune homme mince, à la peau d'une pâleur presque translucide, au visage défiguré par la terreur où ressortaient deux grands yeux d'un rouge aussi intense que le sang. Un monstre.

Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte, incrédule face à ce que j'avais fait. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, tentant vainement de fuir l'horrible réalité. J'étais un monstre, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Toute humanité m'avait quittée il y avait bien longtemps, j'avais beau vouloir me persuader du contraire, j'étais un monstre et le resterai. La nature m'avait rappelé cruellement à l'ordre ce soir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher cependant de m'étonner face à la manière dont ça s'était produit. Ca avait été comme si ma volonté avait soudainement disparu, comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait commis cet acte barbare. Et pourtant, non, c'était bien moi, Edward Cullen, qui venait de tuer de sang-froid un être humain. Moi, un monstre.

Je passai la nuit immobile, appuyé contre la porte dans la pénombre du couloir, essayant désespérément de comprendre mon geste. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir pourquoi je n'avais pas pu résister à cet humain là précisément. Son sang ne m'attirait pas plus que celui de n'importe quelle autre personne, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je jeûnais durant une période aussi longue.

Je repensais à la voix, cette voix si sensuelle et envoûtante, cette voix qui m'avait incité à le tuer. Nouvelle hallucination ? Peut-être étais-je maudit…

Le jour se leva, perçant difficilement à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Peter et Charlotte seraient bientôt de retour et je ne tenais pas à croiser leurs regards ironiques. Ces derniers avaient toujours été sceptiques face à notre mode de vie, ils avaient toujours soutenu que c'était dans notre nature de tuer et qu'il était vain de lutter. Je ne voulais pas leur donner raison.

J'enfilai mes Ray Ban et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque mon portable sonna. Alice. Je regardai l'écran, immobile. Et si elle avait vu ce que j'avais fait ? Je me représentai la famille Cullen au complet, en pleine réunion de famille dans le salon. Je ne m'imaginai que trop bien la déception sur le visage de Carlisle, l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Esmée. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter leurs questions, leur compassion.

Je regardai à nouveau mon téléphone. Alice m'avait laissé un message. Je l'effaçai sans l'écouter. Lâchement.


	13. le bal des vampires

XII

L'ambassade des Volturis était située à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale Tchèque, en Bohême du sud.

Dès mon arrivée, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier face à la magie des lieux. Le cadre idyllique était digne d'un conte de fées. Le château était planté au sommet d'un rocher, cerné de part et d'autre par l'immense fleuve qui serpentait dans une magnifique vallée boisé lune se reflétait sur les eaux noires, donnant un aspect presque surnaturel au paysage.

Le château en lui-même datait du treizième siècle et était de style gothique. Ses murs d'enceinte crénelés étaient un rempart supplémentaire face à une éventuelle attaque. A l'entrée, une tour coiffée d'un toit rouge protégeait le reste de la forteresse, dominant celle-ci de sa hauteur. Un vrai repaire de vampires.

Peter me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, me sortant de ma contemplation. Nous pénétrâmes par un étroit chemin éclairé de chaque côté par des flambeaux et qui menait vers une immense cour pleine d'arbres dans lesquels étaient suspendues des centaines de lanternes. Quelques couples étaient assis sur les bancs de pierre, s'enlaçant en une étreinte sans équivoque.

J'observai la façade blanche du château. Deux colossales portes de bois étaient ouvertes, laissant s'échapper les notes d'une musique lente.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la vaste salle de réception, je fus immédiatement subjugué par la magnificence de la pièce. Entourée d'arcs sur les côtés qui ouvraient sur de grandes fenêtres, elle semblait hors du temps, presque irréelle. Sur le riche plafond à caissons étaient accrochés trois immenses lustres en cristal qui inondaient la scène d'une lumière intense. Les fresques qui ornaient les murs étaient italiennes, et je reconnus le style de Primatice. L'extravagance de cette pièce de style Renaissance détonnait violemment avec le reste du château. Elle avait dû être rénovée bien après la construction de ce dernier.

Un orchestre, juché sur une monumentale estrade, jouait à la perfection une mélodie de Chopin, tandis que quelques couples évoluaient gracieusement sur la piste. Je m'émerveillai face à la dextérité de ces danseurs qui donnaient l'impression de voler. Les robes des dames s'agitaient en accord avec la musique, les hommes quant à eux glissaient avec élégance perchés sur leurs hauts talons.

Tous les invités avaient un masque, pas un ne dérogeait à la règle. Je regardai avec admiration leurs costumes. Chacun rivalisait d'audace dans la richesse et la complexité de sa mise. Cet entremêlement d'or, de perles, de diamants, de soies, de plumes, de tissus chamarrés était un vrai régal pour les yeux.

Je repensai à la séance d'essayage que Charlotte m'avait imposée quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'étais laissé faire, telle une poupée, l'esprit absent, ayant d'autres sujets autrement plus importants en tête.

Elle avait finalement opté pour une classique chemise à jabot écrue sous une veste de brocart bleue nuit qui m'arrivait au genou et qui était tissée de fils dorés aux motifs compliqués. Je portais des chaussures à boucles qui étaient assorties à la veste.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé d'ôter mes lunettes pour essayer le masque, j'avais hésité, puis m'étais finalement exécuté, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas leur cacher mon écart indéfiniment. Charlotte continua sa séance d'essayage comme si tout était normal, comme si rien n'avait changé dans mon apparence, mais j'avais pu entendre ses pensées qui bourdonnaient, ses questions qui fusaient dans son esprit, ajoutant encore à mon malaise. Elle me tendit le masque de velours bleu sans un mot, un masque magnifique où l'on retrouvait les mêmes motifs que sur ma veste.

J'observai avec attention les invités, tentant de les reconnaître sous leurs masques. C'est à ce moment précis que je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas que des vampires. Presque la moitié des personnes présentes étaient humaines. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût à l'idée que ces êtres qui mangeaient, parlaient, riaient, ne seraient bientôt plus que les reliefs d'un festin sanglant.

J'arrêtai de respirer, repensant malgré moi à l'homme que j'avais tué la veille. J'avais pris sa vie froidement, sans aucun scrupule. Je revoyais son expression d'épouvante sur son visage. J'étais un monstre qui ne valait pas mieux que les vampires présents ici ce soir. Je leur ressemblais, j'étais parmi les miens, et mes yeux rouges sous mon masque me le rappelaient douloureusement.

_Contrôle-toi Edward, Flavius viens vers nous._

Charlotte me pressa légèrement le bras en guise d'avertissement.

Un homme s'avançait vers nous, les bras ouverts en signe de bienvenue. Il était fluet, avait des cheveux auburn coupés courts, à la mode romaine, et portait un costume beige plutôt sobre mais distingué. Lorsqu'il retira son masque, je remarquai la ressemblance avec Aro, son teint translucide où perçaient deux petits yeux d'un rouge légèrement voilé. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Flavius avait cette assurance que seuls les érudits possèdent, cette sagesse qui rayonnait de tout son être. Son visage était serein, et lorsqu'il me vit, il me gratifia d'un sourire avenant. Je ne voyais pas dans ses yeux cette envie de posséder qu'avait Aro chaque fois qu'il me regardait.

« Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus. Je présume que tu es Edward, l'ami de Carlisle ? »

Sa voix était chaude et veloutée.

« Heureux de vous connaitre. » répondis-je.

_Comment va mon ami ?_

« Bien » répliquais-je.

« Ainsi c'est donc vrai, tu peux lire dans les pensées ? Quel don intéressant ! »

Je l'examinai, sur mes gardes. Après tout, c'était un Volturi. Mais ses traits ne trahissaient rien d'autre que de la curiosité. Pas de convoitise. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« As-tu retrouvé celle que tu cherchais ? »

Je secouai la tête, me rappelant soudain la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu ici. Je lançai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de mon interlocuteur. Juste derrière lui se trouvaient deux vampires à la taille sensiblement identique. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur apparence qui était particulièrement dérangeant. Ils se tenaient la main, immobiles, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Malgré leurs masques je les reconnus immédiatement. Jane et Alec. Derrière eux se tenait une silhouette qui se démarquait du reste des invités par ses vêtements sombres. Aro bien entendu.

Il s'approcha de notre petit groupe de sa démarche flottante.

« Edward ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Comment va Alice ? Et ta fiancée, l'humaine, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

« Bella » répliquai-je entre mes dents.

Prononcer le nom de mon amour en ce lieu, parmi ces « gens » était comme une salissure.

« Elles vont bien » ajoutais-je, tentant de maîtriser l'hostilité qui émanait de ma voix.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… »

« …humaine » le coupais-je.

_Alors, on ne tient pas ses promesses ?_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire cynique éclairant son visage diaphane. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, lorsque Flavius s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Laisse-lui du temps, Aro. Ce n'est pas notre façon de procéder. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Nous en avons déjà discuté._

Aro opina imperceptiblement, l'air dépité. Puis son visage s'éclaira de nouveau, et il me lança un regard mauvais.

_Mais il me reste mon joker…_

De quoi parlait-il ? Quel était son joker ? Le visage menaçant d'Aro était un mauvais présage. Peter et Charlotte nous regardaient l'un après l'autre d'un air interrogateur face à l'échange silencieux qui venait de se produire.

« Bien bien. Une telle décision est toujours difficile à prendre. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, et n'oublies pas de me l'amener une fois sa transformation effectuée. Je suis curieux de savoir si elle sera alors toujours immunisée face à nos pouvoirs. »

Quelqu'un soupira de dépit. Jane.

Je grimaçai. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur notre groupe, chacun imaginant avec dégoût ou délectation une Bella sensible aux différentes facultés des vampires.

Une magnifique jeune femme s'approcha de nous d'une démarche à la fois féline et audacieuse, brisant le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé. Elle tendit gracieusement la main à Aro qui la baisa avec déférence. Puis il pivota vers moi.

« Edward, je ne crois pas que tu connaisses Atia ? »

Je secouai la tête et examinai la nouvelle venue. Elle était grande et menue, le corset enserrant sa taille accentuant davantage encore sa minceur. Elle contrastait avec Aro par sa tenue ostentatoire. Sa robe de soie blanche était incrustée de milliers de petits cristaux qui étincelaient à chacun de ses mouvements. A son cou, une rivière de diamants mettait en valeur sa gorge pâle et profonde. Elle portait des pendants d'oreille assortis au collier qui brillaient d'une lumière différente chaque fois qu'elle inclinait la tête. Elle avait un cou fin qui lui donnait une apparence de fragilité. Ses iris étaient deux petits rubis qui ressortaient sous le masque blanc et pailleté. Autour de son visage retombaient quelques boucles brunes qui s'étaient échappées d'un chignon minutieusement travaillé.

Le regard insistant de l'inconnue me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise sans que je puisse me l'expliquer.

L'orchestre débuta une nouvelle valse.

« Atia aimerait danser avec toi. Edward ? »

Aro me regardait d'un air expectatif. Je ne pouvais refuser. Je m'inclinai donc en direction de la femme, lui pris sa main gantée et l'entrainai vers la piste où plusieurs couples évoluaient.

Je lui enserrai sa taille fine d'une main et la guidai de l'autre sans daigner lui adresser un regard, agacé par ce contretemps fâcheux. Je n'étais pas venu ici dans le but de me divertir, et tout ce qui pouvait retarder mes retrouvailles avec Bella m'exaspérait prodigieusement.

Bella, la seule personne dont la compagnie m'aurait apporté un semblant d'apaisement, Bella, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas jugée, Bella, qui m'aurait consolé, Bella. Savait-elle ce que j'avais fait ? Alice l'avait probablement mise au courant. Je repensai à la vingtaine d'appels manqués affichés sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Que lui aurais-je dit ? Edward tu n'es qu'un pleutre.

Ma partenaire me pressa doucement la main. Je regardai la salle qui tournait autour de nous et remarquai plusieurs yeux rouges qui m'observaient d'un air envieux. Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur la femme, remarquant, malgré le masque qui lui dissimulait le visage, une beauté sombre et époustouflante. Pas aussi belle que Bella cependant. Aucune femme n'égalerait jamais Bella à mes yeux.

Nous dansâmes sans échanger un mot, virevoltant avec élégance au gré de la musique. Lorsque les dernières notes de la valse prirent fin, j'inspirai profondément, m'apprêtant à la remercier courtoisement, lorsque je me figeai. Le jasmin…

La femme éclata d'un rire cristallin, pivota des talons et sortit, tandis que je restai pétrifié sur la piste. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle avait disparu. Quel idiot j'étais de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un imbécile !

Je me forçai à bouger, franchis à mon tour les deux énormes portes et sortis dans la fraîcheur nocturne.


	14. retrouvailles sanglantes

XIV.

Je tentai de la retrouver, humant le doux parfum qui émanait d'elle. Je sortis donc dans la cour que j'avais traversée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Des couples s'embrassaient toujours aussi hardiment dans les recoins sombres, en partie dissimulés des regards indiscrets par d'énormes rosiers en fleurs qui grimpaient le long des murs.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Par delà le frais parfum des noisetiers et des roses, une odeur douceâtre et irrésistible vint me caresser les narines et me dessécher douloureusement la gorge. Cette fragrance, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, elle m'attirait implacablement, dévoilant sans vergogne le monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Cette fragrance, c'était mon talon d'Achille. Cette fragrance, c'était celle du sang humain…

J'arrêtai de respirer immédiatement et regardai autour de moi à la recherche de la source de cette senteur semblable à aucune autre.

Soudain, une profonde aversion me submergea tandis que je saisissais d'où cela émanait. Je dévisageai les « couples » qui m'entouraient. Mes yeux m'avaient trompé, ces gens-là ne s'embrassaient pas, ces gens-là ne s'enlaçaient pas amoureusement, ces gens-là ne s'aimaient pas, ces gens-là n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas des gens. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des prédateurs se nourrissant de leurs proies sans aucun scrupule. Mes semblables.

La romantique petite cour qui menait à un château de conte de fées se transforma en un lieu cauchemardesque, macabre, où les pires créatures que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans les contes sévissaient froidement sans peur des conséquences.

Je baissai les yeux, révulsé par le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait à moi, et m'enfuis lâchement. Je me sentais si impuissant, témoin consentant de ce massacre.

Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Je m'engouffrai dans un sentier pentu qui descendait vers le fleuve sans me retourner. Lorsque je débouchai sur la rive, je fus stupéfait par la beauté des lieux. Des dizaines de flambeaux étaient plantés sur la berge à même le sol vaseux sur des kilomètres. Les flammes dansaient au gré de la brise et se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau à l'infini.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un ponton de bois où étaient accrochées plusieurs gondoles bariolées. Je m'approchai et observai qu'elles venaient directement d'Italie, aucun doute possible là-dessus. Les gondoliers attendaient paresseusement leurs passagers, discutant entre eux de leur accent chantant tout en fumant des cigarettes roulées. Eux aussi étaient vénitiens. Ils portaient la traditionnelle chemise rayée et un bandana rouge négligemment noué autour du cou. Aro n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Sur le fleuve, quelques barques évoluaient lentement, transportant des couples qui se clamaient mutuellement leur amour. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne la voyais nulle part.

Un des gondoliers m'interpella dans un anglais très approximatif :

« Vous cherchez la jolie brune habillée tout en blanc ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Elle est partie par-là. »

Il me montra du doigt la direction qu'elle avait empruntée et me fit un sourire entendu tout en caressant sa fine moustache entre son pouce et son index d'une manière malsaine. Je lui jetai un regard glacial avant de continuer mon chemin le long du rivage, bloquant les pensées libertines de l'homme.

Le lit de la rivière était tortueux, et je perdis vite de vue le château. Je filai rapidement le long de l'étroit sentier, refusant de la laisser s'envoler une nouvelle fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin lorsque je distinguai une tâche blanche sur le sol devant moi. Je m'approchai et reconnus sa robe dont la pâle lumière de la lune faisait scintiller les cristaux. Par dessus était posé négligemment un masque. Je rougis à l'idée de sa nudité. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Le fleuve tournait en un nouveau virage abrupt, me bloquant la vue. J'avançai donc prudemment. L'étroit chemin que j'avais emprunté se transforma en une petite crique encerclée par une forêt lugubre qui donnait au lieu une forte sensation d'isolement. L'endroit était éclairé par deux flambeaux, ce qui lui conférait une atmosphère encore plus chimérique. De l'autre côté du fleuve, la berge n'était qu'une falaise abrupte qui se perdait dans les eaux sombres.

« Mon amour… »

Sa voix douce n'était qu'un murmure, une mélodie qui caressait mes oreilles. Je me tournai lentement vers la source de ce son.

Elle était là, se baignant avec grâce dans l'eau glacée du fleuve, sa peau opaline contrastant avec les eaux noires qui l'encerclaient. Je restai figé, ne pouvant défaire mon regard d'elle, apparition irréelle, intemporelle, fantasmagorique. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Puis elle s'approcha de la rive, lentement, sortant de l'eau telle une nymphe, balançant ses hanches d'une manière désinvolte et sans aucune pudeur. Je la contemplai, hypnotisé, reconnaissant ce visage comme sorti d'un rêve lointain. Les yeux marron avaient cédé la place à deux rubis, mais je reconnaissais sans peine leur forme en amande et les longs cils recourbés. Sa peau hâlée était désormais beaucoup plus pâle, mais je devais admettre que cela lui seyait à merveille. Ses longues boucles brunes tombaient dans son dos, ruisselantes. Elles étaient les mêmes que celles que j'avais embrassées bien des années auparavant, figées pour l'éternité cette fameuse nuit de 1918. Elle avait toujours ce même nez aquilin, ces mêmes pommettes hautes, ces mêmes lèvres pleines, bien qu'elles fussent plus pâles. Je m'attardai sur son corps divin, ce corps que j'avais chéri et où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombaient le long de ses courbes, ses seins fermes, sa taille fine, son ventre plat et ses jambes interminables. C'était bien elle, c'était celle que j'avais aimée. Elle était là, devant moi, immobile, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Mon amour… cela fait bien longtemps… »

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé, sa voix douce m'envoûtait corps et âme.

Je tentai de reprendre contenance, songeant à la raison de ma venue ici. J'avais préparé mon discours, je l'avais répété encore et encore, je connaissais chaque mot par cœur. Mais rien ne vint. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer au ridicule de la situation. M'excuser pour toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait subies par ma faute me sembla soudain inutile, pitoyable.

Juliette remarqua mon trouble et me prit la main. Le contact de sa peau me fit tressaillir malgré moi.

« Je sais pourquoi tu me cherches. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait. Au contraire. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais condamnée à une vie ennuyeuse de femme au foyer, de mère porteuse. »

Elle prononça ces derniers mots avec mépris et grimaça de dégoût avant de continuer

« Tu m'as libérée de ma pitoyable vie humaine, me rendant immortelle, plus belle et plus puissante que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver l'être. Les humains sont tellement pathétiques, et toi tu m'as sauvée de cet état que j'abhorre. »

Je la regardai, incrédule face à ses paroles. Ses pupilles rouges brillaient d'une flamme malsaine, tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire cruel. Ainsi elle aimait être un monstre. Elle me remerciait même de ce que je lui avais fait. Je me revoyais, ce funeste soir, je revoyais ses yeux hallucinés à mon apparition, je revoyais tous ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, je revoyais la petite fille étendue à mes pieds.

« J'ai tué ton père et ta sœur… » Murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules en un geste de dédain.

« Des humains, rien d'autre »

Je me concentrai sur son esprit, tentant de déchiffrer ce que cette froideur cachait.

« Ne te donnes pas cette peine, tu n'arriveras pas à lire mes pensées » me dit-elle sans se départir de ce sourire dur qui me faisait me hérisser.

« Comment… »

« Moi aussi j'ai certains pouvoirs » me coupa-t-elle.

Je restai silencieux, pensif. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule autre personne, humains et vampires confondus, qui savait résister à mon pouvoir. Bella… La simple évocation de son nom me fit sourire.

Juliette se rapprocha encore de moi, passant une main autour de ma taille, l'autre derrière mon cou, m'attirant à elle. Son mouvement libéra un nouvel effluve de son parfum.

Je me reculai instinctivement, me soustrayant à son étreinte. Elle me regarda, surprise.

« Tu me rejettes ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles ! » me dit-elle, une nuance de déception dans la voix.

Je lui lançai un regard stupéfait. Après toutes ces années, comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que tout était comme avant ? Ma vie avait bien changé, et j'avais Bella désormais. Pour nos retrouvailles, je m'étais tout imaginé… tout sauf ça.

Je la regardai d'un air coupable. Son visage avait repris contenance et elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Puis son regard s'éclaira et un sourire cruel se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Embrasses-moi Edward » m'ordonna-t-elle de sa voix qu'elle savait rendre si autoritaire.

Soudain, je cédai face à sa bouche entrouverte qui m'invitait en une silencieuse plainte.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai brutalement contre mon corps de marbre, sa peau nue échauffant mes sens. Je plaquai mes lèvres dures contres les siennes avec fracas et forçai ma langue dans sa bouche, goûtant son venin avec délice. Elle poussa un petit gémissement qui accentua mon désir pour elle. Je l'attrapai par les hanches, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chair, et l'adossai au tronc d'un arbre avec force, provoquant un lourd craquement que j'entendis à peine. Sa peau, sa voix, son parfum, tout en elle m'ensorcelait. Mon esprit ne contrôlait plus rien, mon corps avait pris le relais, s'éveillant d'un long sommeil, dévoré d'un désir si puissant que c'en était presque absurde.

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux avec frénésie, et je pouvais sentir son corps se cambrer, me réclamant avec avidité. Notre baiser s'intensifia en violence, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Elle m'ôta ma veste sans rompre notre étreinte et la laissa tomber à mes pieds, puis m'arracha ma chemise avec fureur, laissant les lambeaux tomber lentement sur le sol. Je me plaquai à nouveau contre elle, sentant la pointe durcie de ses seins contre mon torse. Mon appétit pour son corps décupla et je passai un bras sous ses fesses et la soulevai sans ménagement. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre et enserra ma taille de ses jambes fines avec une force surprenante, attirant mon sexe tendu contre le sien.

Je la jetai sur le sol de terre avec sauvagerie sans me séparer de son étreinte, ses jambes toujours enlacées autour de ma taille tel un étau. Ses longs cheveux humides collaient contre ses seins, les dissimulant à mon regard. Je les dégageai d'un geste impatient et les empoignai à pleines mains tandis que je portai mes lèvres à son cou et embrassai sa peau parfumée sans douceur, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Mes lèvres entreprirent l'exploration de son corps, s'arrêtant sur son sein droit et lui mordillant le téton avec hargne. Je sentais ses longs ongles m'entailler le dos en gestes désordonnés, je sentais son désir pour moi aussi intense que mon désir pour elle. Je fis glisser une main le long de son ventre vers son entrecuisse et plongeai un doigt en elle avec brutalité. Je la sentis frémir sous moi, arquant son dos en un mouvement de plaisir.

Je me dégageai le temps d'ôter mon pantalon. Elle s'assit pour m'aider. Dans notre hâte, j'entendis un déchirement. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, la seule chose qui m'animait à ce moment était mon envie irrépressible de la posséder, rien d'autre ne comptait que mon désir bestial.

Je lui pris les épaules et la poussai par terre. Son dos heurta le sol dur en un bruit sourd. Mais cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance. De toute manière, elle semblait aimer ça. Je collai de nouveau mes lèvres glacées contre les siennes qui l'étaient tout autant et repris les caresses de ma langue contre la sienne. Je ne tenais plus, je devais la posséder maintenant. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Je la pénétrai en un violent coup de rein. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri qui aiguisa encore mon désir pour elle. Elle agrippa mes fesses de ses deux mains et y enfonça ses ongles, ce qui me fit gémir à mon tour. J'attrapai sa cuisse et la remontai. Elle comprit mon intention et croisa ses jambes autour de ma taille ce qui amplifia encore nos sensations. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi par vagues, me réchauffant aussi sûrement que le sang.

Soudain, ma compagne me renversa avec la force de ses jambes et se positionna sur moi. Je restai allongé sans bouger, la laissant me dominer, prendre le contrôle. Elle me regarda d'un air malicieux, se mordant les lèvres, ses longues boucles brunes retombant de chaque côté de son visage, caressant ses seins, son ventre. Je frémis de plaisir lorsqu'elle entama des mouvements circulaires de bassin et posai mes mains sur ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans son va-et-vient. Nos corps entrelacés étaient en effervescence, notre plaisir s'accroissait en harmonie. Elle se baissa pour m'embrasser, nous cachant du reste du monde par le voile de ses cheveux qui retombait autour de nos visages. Je sentis l'étourdissement de la jouissance monter en moi avec violence, mon corps était sur le point d'exploser. Dans ma poitrine, c'était comme si mon cœur se remettait à battre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Mes muscles se relâchèrent.

« Suis-moi » m'ordonna Juliette d'une voix à la fois douce et impérieuse.

Elle se leva en me prenant la main et se dirigea vers le fleuve. Je la suivais, obéissant. La surface de l'eau était calme comme un lac. J'avançai dans l'eau glacée, nu, sans aucune gêne, ma silhouette pâle se reflétant dans la rivière. Ma peau ne ressentait pas le froid. Je m'arrêtai, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, observant Juliette qui nageait avec élégance vers la falaise de l'autre côté du fleuve, sa peau blanche brillant dans l'eau et ses cheveux bruns flottant tout autour d'elle.

« Viens me rejoindre mon amour. »

Je m'exécutai.

Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, elle passa une main autour de mon cou et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon désir se réveilla aussitôt et je l'embrassai fougueusement, savourant le goût sucré de son venin. Elle s'arracha à notre baiser et posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres, caressant leur contour. Je fermai les yeux, me délectant de ce doux contact.

« Mon amour… »

J'ouvris les yeux. La lune éclairait son visage diaphane, lui conférant un éclat quasi mystique. Un franc sourire étirait ses lèvres pâles, faisant apparaitre deux adorables petites fossettes que j'avais oubliées. Sa chevelure sombre flottait tout autour de nous à la surface de l'eau. Quelques gouttes perlaient le long de son visage.

« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose… »

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Puis elle renversa la tête en arrière, m'offrant son cou d'apparence si fragile.

« Fais-le ! » m'adjura-t-elle.

Je contemplai son cou, apercevant l'artère sous la peau qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque. Sans réfléchir, je posai mes lèvres sur son cou et perçai sa chair dure d'une violente pression de la mâchoire. Elle gémit, un gémissement de plaisir ; le même que celui qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt sur la rive.

J'aspirai son sang avec volupté, me repaissant de chaque gorgée de ce breuvage exquis. Des images me vinrent à l'esprit. Des souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Une superposition de petits films, flous, comme sortant d'un brouillard. Une petite fille préparant un gâteau avec sa maman, un chien courant dans un jardin, le visage d'un jeune homme…mon visage. Puis les souvenirs devinrent plus clairs. Un homme aux traits défigurés par l'horreur, du sang éparpillé sur la chaussée, une ruelle sombre, des rats, le visage d'un autre homme…Aro.

La sensation que j'éprouvais n'avait rien de commun avec celle que je ressentais lorsque je me nourrissais d'humains. Le sang humain apportait une plénitude du corps, celui d'un vampire, une plénitude de l'esprit.

Je sentais sa vie couler dans mes veines, son sang envahir mon corps et se mêler au mien, nos esprits ne faisant plus qu'un. Je me sentais euphorique, en paix avec moi-même. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mes épaules et tenter de me repousser. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je m'agrippai à cette source miraculeuse de toutes mes forces. La pression de la main se fit plus ferme et je me sentis projeté contre la falaise. Mon dos heurta violemment la roche dure mais cela eut le mérite de me faire reprendre mes esprits.

Je jetai un regard vers ma compagne. Elle regagnait le rivage, nageant doucement, puis s'allongea au bord de l'eau. Elle était visiblement affaiblie.

Je regagnai la berge à mon tour et m'étendit à ses côtés. Ses joues étaient creusées et elle avait le visage fatigué. Je lui pris la main et elle ouvrit les yeux. Je ressentis un choc en voyant ses pupilles d'un noir d'ébène.

Je savais ce que je devais faire, Jasper m'en avait déjà parlé. J'amenai donc mon poignet vers ma bouche et l'entaillai à l'aide de mes dents. Du sang rouge vif perla. Je portai précautionneusement ma main vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle attrapa mon poignet avec une force inattendue et but avidement. Je sombrai instantanément dans une sorte de léthargie, et je vis mes propres souvenirs défiler dans mon esprit. Je revoyais des scènes de ma vie humaine, je revoyais Juliette, je revoyais Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett… Puis un visage apparut, supplantant tous les autres. Un visage au teint pâle et qui me regardait tendrement de ses grands yeux noisette…


	15. chantage

_Spéciale dédicace à mon Xavichounet qui m'a bien décrit certaines émotions masculines ; ) You're the best, dude ! Hi 5 !!_

_Merci aussi à Sandrine, ma gendarmette préférée qui m'a relue et donné un avis précieux pour la suite._

_Et last but not least, David heureusement que tu es là !! Et pas que pour faire le canari-sitter !_

_Enfin je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci à vous tous qui me laissez des commentaires !!C'est vraiment stimulant._

_Merci à mes copines d'Allo ciné, vous êtes vraiment déjantées les filles ! Et un merci tout particulier à Dansmabulle qui suit ardument mon histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

XV.

Je secouai violemment mon bras, m'arrachant à son étreinte, et enserrai mon poignet sanglant dans ma main. Le visage de mon amour venait de me libérer de cet état apathique dans lequel j'avais été plongé toute la nuit. J'avais la désagréable impression de me réveiller d'un coma éthylique. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, étrange sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Je portai instinctivement mes mains glacées à mes tempes. Ce geste me soulagea instantanément.

Je réfléchis et pris soudain conscience de l'ampleur de ce que je venais de faire au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la nuit refluaient dans mon esprit, chaque souvenir étant un coup de poignard. Pourquoi ? Dans mon cœur, seule Bella existait. Elle était la seule que j'aimais, la seule que je désirais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Pourquoi ma volonté s'était-elle tue de cette manière? Mon corps seul avait été présent, mon esprit s'était évaporé. Et maintenant qu'il avait réintégré mon enveloppe corporelle, je me sentais plus misérable que jamais. J'en étais presque à souhaiter qu'il reparte. Lâche.

Un éclat de rire me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai lentement la tête. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, majestueuse, me dominant de sa hauteur. Son visage avait repris un semblant de vie, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies grâce à mon sang qui coulait désormais dans ses veines, ses yeux avaient repris leur effrayante couleur rouge, de ses lèvres vermeilles perlait une goutte de sang. Elle passa son index au niveau de la commissure de sa bouche pour l'essuyer et le suça avec gourmandise en fermant les yeux. Je la regardai, hébété, incapable de faire un mouvement.

Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et me toisa.

« Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai. Tu es tombé amoureux d'une humaine. C'est vraiment pathétique. Je t'ai toujours trouvé un brin trop mélodramatique à mon goût, mais cette fois on peut dire que tu t'es surpassé. Et avec la _Tua Cantante,_ rien de moins !» Le ton de sa voix était sarcastique. Elle se tut un moment et pencha le visage de côté, m'observant intensément.

Puis elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me prit le menton dans sa main, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage s'était adouci.

« Mon pauvre amour. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Aro m'a parlé de ce vampire étrange qui t'a créé et qui refuse de se nourrir d'humains, qui préfère se contenter d'animaux. » Elle fit une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation du régime alimentaire de Carlisle. Puis elle continua,

« Il n'a rien compris. Et rien ne t'obliges à le suivre dans ses choix. Si nous sommes ainsi, c'est que Dieu lui-même l'a voulu. C'est dans notre nature-même de tuer des humains, nous devons l'accepter, nous devons nous accepter. Et puis est-ce qu'ils valent vraiment mieux que des animaux ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air expectatif. J'écarquillai les yeux puis ouvris et refermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Pourquoi me rends-tu les choses si difficiles ? »

Elle haussa les épaules puis murmura tout bas, comme se parlant à elle-même

« Dommage…J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à t'utiliser comme une marionnette. »

Cette réflexion me sortit de mon hébétude. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Comme une quoi ? Mais enfin Juliette de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Elle te parle de son don. » répondit une voix froide derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me levai d'un bond, sur mes gardes. Les flambeaux s'étaient éteints et je tentais de percer l'obscurité à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix. Une silhouette noire au visage fantomatique apparut au détour du chemin. Cette silhouette je la reconnus immédiatement…Démétri.

Juliette se releva à son tour et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle sautilla vers ce dernier et lui prit la taille. Elle ne paraissait aucunement gênée par sa nudité et pressa sa jambe contre son corps en une position indécente. Je détournai les yeux, embarrassé par leur intimité, et je m'aperçus alors que j'étais moi-même nu. Je fis un geste vers mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Des lambeaux.

« Voilà un petit cadeau de la part d'Aro, » me dit Démétri de sa voix glaciale. Au moment où je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il me lança avec force une boule de tissu d'un gris austère que je rattrapais uniquement grâce à ma dextérité vampirique. Je la dépliai. C'était le traditionnel manteau des Volturis, leur signe de reconnaissance. Evidemment. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de faire mon difficile et l'enfilai en hâte.

Puis je me concentrai à nouveau vers mon amante d'une nuit et celui qui était de toute évidence son amant. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et me dévisageai d'un air appréciateur. Elle se mordait les lèvres en un geste d'envie. Démétri lui enserrait la taille de son bras et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Son visage paraissait calme, seuls ses yeux trahissaient la haine qu'il éprouvait envers moi.

Puis Juliette se tourna vers son amant.

« Laisses moi encore jouer avec, » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine, ses grands yeux suppliants.

Démétri me quitta des yeux une seconde pour l'observer, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir dans son regard un mélange d'affliction et d'amour. Il était à sa merci.

« Tu connais les ordres d'Aro. Tu dois le convaincre de se joindre à nous, et de son plein gré si possible. Tu avais la nuit pour le faire, et seulement cette nuit, » lui chuchota-t-il affectueusement à l'oreille.

Puis il se concentra à nouveau vers moi et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur férocité.

_Si tu la touches encore une seule fois, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever un sourcil amusé vers Démétri et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ainsi il était jaloux. Je l'aurais presque plaint.

Ce dernier m'ignora et reprit la parole, à mon intention cette fois-ci.

« Aro m'a chargé de venir te dire qu'il renouvelait son offre de te joindre aux Volturis. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'il me charge de te tuer mais malheureusement il semble t'apprécier et te souhaites à ses côtés. »

« Non merci, » me contentai-je de répliquer d'un ton amusé.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te préciser que son offre est plus un ordre qu'une simple proposition. Il m'a également chargé de te faire part de certains arguments que tu ne seras pas en mesure de réfuter. »

Le ton de sa voix se faisait menaçant. Il me gratifia d'un sourire cruel avant d'ajouter d'une voix monocorde où ne perçait aucun sentiment :

« Juliette ici présente a un don de persuasion hors du commun, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué. »

A ces mots, tout s'éclaira. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? A chaque ordre qu'elle me donnait, j'obéissais sans discuter, comme si ma conscience se taisait, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette de bois sans âme. Une marionnette. Une pathétique marionnette. Et ma conscience ne s'était même pas rebellée. Je m'étais laissé faire, simple marionnette entre ses mains.

Je sursautai lorsque Démétri reprit :

« Aro te veut avec nous de ton plein gré, il ne veut pas d'une enveloppe vide. Vois-tu, il apprécie non seulement ton don, mais aussi ta ruse. » Il leva les yeux au ciel à ce dernier mot.

« Elle ne te manipulera plus. Il le lui a défendu. »

J'entendis un soupir de déception émaner d'elle. Démétri se tourna de nouveau vers sa compagne et ses traits se firent suppliants. Il était vraiment à sa merci.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser passionné. Je restai figé. Tout cela paraissait si absurde. La femme qui se tenait face à moi n'était pas la Juliette fragile et réservée que j'avais connue. C'était une démente. Et je ne connaissais que trop bien l'origine de cette folie. Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de moi lorsque je compris enfin l'étendue des dégâts que j'avais causés cette fatidique nuit de 1918. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais créé un vampire super puissant et complètement fou allié.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un sourire satisfait éclairait le visage de Démétri. Il se tourna vers moi et ses traits reprirent immédiatement une contenance.

« Elle n'utilisera plus ses dons sur toi… sauf si tu refuses la proposition d'Aro. Bien sûr, te tuer ne servirait à rien, même si je trouve l'idée plus qu'alléchante. Et puis tout le monde tiendrait les Volturis pour responsables, et nous avons une image à préserver. En revanche, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas revu ton humaine. Tu t'es déshabitué à son odeur aguichante. Un malheur est si vite arrivé… » Un rictus mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

Démétri se tut, laissant à mon esprit le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Bella, ma Bella. A moins que… Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Juliette. Elle me regardait d'un air innocent, elle paraissait si frêle. Et pourtant… ce n'était qu'une façade. Son pouvoir était bien plus puissant que le mien, et je n'y avais pas résisté une seule seconde. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai eu la nausée. Leur chantage était monstrueux. Si je refusais, ma Bella mourrait de mes propres mains et ma famille serait bien évidemment mise en danger. Aro ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Et si j'acceptais… je serais damné. Mais Bella était bien plus importante que mon bonheur, plus importante que mon âme.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, regardant Démétri droit dans les yeux.

_Bien. Saches que je serai toujours derrière toi, et au moindre faux pas, je serais là à t'attendre._

Juliette se libéra de l'emprise de Démétri et s'approcha de moi de sa démarche délurée. Je me laissai faire tandis qu'elle me prenait la main et m'entrainait vers le chemin. Lorsque nous dépassâmes Démétri, ce dernier me gratifia d'un regard assassin que je décidai d'ignorer. Mieux valait ne pas déclencher une bagarre. Et puis Démétri n'était qu'un pion entre les mains d'Aro. Il ne m'intéressait pas. L'idée de ce chantage odieux venait d'Aro. Chantage que j'avais cautionné puisqu'accepté. Mais avais-je vraiment une autre alternative ? Ce dont j'avais le plus besoin était de temps pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire. Il me fallait gagner leur confiance.

Démétri nous rattrapa et se planta devant Juliette. Elle le regarda d'un air curieux. Il dénoua la longue cape noire qu'il portait et l'enroula autour des épaules blanches de sa compagne. Elle sourit, mutine, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec violence, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Puis elle le relâcha et repris sa marche, m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je marchai, ma main dans celle de Juliette, l'esprit ailleurs, occupé à essayer de trouver un stratagème pour échapper à mon funeste destin. Mais rien ne venait. Je regardais le ciel qui commençait à rosir. Le jour se levait.

Nous arrivâmes dans la petite cour à l'entrée du château. J'eus un geste instinctif de recul. La scène de cauchemar qui s'offrait à mes yeux me détourna de mes pensées. Des cadavres exsangues jonchaient le sol par dizaines. Ils avaient tous ce même air terrorisé sur le visage, le même que celui de mon voleur, leurs yeux étaient exorbités, comme si la dernière chose qu'ils avaient vue avait été le Diable. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas ce qu'ils avaient vu, des démons ? Cela me sembla soudain une éternité depuis le début de la soirée où j'avais traversée cette même cour en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte.

Juliette me tira vers le château, zigzagant entre les corps comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle m'entraîna vers une petite porte en bois à demi dissimulée sous le lierre qui grimpait le long de la façade et poussa le loquet.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un long et étroit couloir sombre faiblement éclairé par un chandelier accroché sur le mur au milieu de ce long tunnel. Le plafond était si bas que je dus me baisser pour avancer. Je regardai nos ombres immenses se mouvoir sur les murs d'une façon menaçante, inhumaine, illusion due aux flammes des bougies qui ondulaient.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une autre porte gardée par deux silhouettes qui portaient le même manteau que le mien. Voyant Juliette, ils ouvrirent immédiatement la porte en un geste obséquieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite salle de type médiéval. La pièce était simple, sans fioritures. Le plafond était bas, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et les murs étaient de gros blocs de pierre grise. L'unique source de lumière provenait d'un vieux lustre en fer qui trônait au dessus de nos têtes.

Sur un côté se trouvait une immense tapisserie qui devait être très vieille, à en juger par la couleur fanée du tissu. Elle représentait des vampires décimant un village entier. Ces derniers étaient vêtus d'armures qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles que portaient les Croisés. L'un d'entre eux arborait avec fierté le drapeau de Volterra.

Devant la tapisserie se trouvait un siège massif en cuir rouge et en bois.

Le seul autre meuble que contenait la pièce était un colossal coffret de bois brut avec une serrure énorme.

Aro apparut derrière la tapisserie par une porte dérobée. Je me concentrai sur lui. Un sourire de triomphe éclairait son visage tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil avec majesté.

Une bouffée de rage m'emplit que je tentai de canaliser.

« Edward, mon ami ! Décidément, ce manteau te sied encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Je suis heureux de constater que tu as accepté ma proposition ! »

Son ton badin m'exaspérait. A quoi bon ce simulacre ? J'acquiesçai néanmoins.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi de sa démarche gracieuse. Lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule, je reculai. Juliette me pressa la main et fronça les sourcils. Aro tendit le bras vers moi en une nouvelle tentative et je me laissai faire, conscient que c'eut été vain de lutter.

Je lisai dans ses pensées mes propres souvenirs depuis mon retour de Volterra. Je revoyais le doux visage de Bella, ses yeux tendres posés sur moi. La reverrais-je un jour ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Je savais pertinemment que mes chances de la revoir étaient bien minces, mais je préférais mille fois ne pas la revoir et la savoir vivante.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent interminables, Aro retira sa main.

« Intéressant, » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Je savais que vous deux réussiriez à vous entendre, » me dit-il d'un air railleur.

Il faisait bien sûr référence à la nuit que nous venions de passer.

Puis il fit signe à Juliette de s'approcher. Cette dernière lâcha instantanément ma main et alla s'asseoir au pied du fauteuil, levant un visage empli de respect vers Aro. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux vitreux dans les siens.

« Tu m'es devenu vraiment précieuse, tu sais. » lui chuchota-t-il. Puis il ajouta :

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Sur ce il claqua dans ses doigts et la porte par laquelle j'étais entré s'ouvrit. L'un des Volturis qui gardait la porte s'avança.

« Ramène-le. » ordonna Aro.

Il acquiesça et sortit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis des cris qui provenaient du couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le Volturi réapparut, tenant d'une poigne ferme un humain. Il le jeta dans la pièce et referma la porte. Une attrayante odeur emplit instantanément la pièce.

Je me tournai vers lui. C'était un très jeune homme, presque un enfant. Il avait un visage poupin encerclé par des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Des lèvres rouges ressortaient sur son visage blême. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ressemblait à un angelot tout droit sorti d'une fresque de Michel Angelo.

Il leva des yeux d'un bleu pâle vers moi et se mit à me parler en tchèque à toute vitesse. Je détournai le regard, gêné.

« Tu vois je connais tes goûts, » dit Aro.

« Merci ! » s'écria Juliette en lui sautant au cou.

Puis elle se leva lentement, sa cape entrouverte dévoilant son corps sublime, et s'approcha du jeune garçon, son regard empli d'envie.

Le garçon se figea, la bouche entrouverte, hypnotisé par la beauté féline que dégageait Juliette.

Elle ouvrit ses bras vers lui, maternelle. Il alla s'y blottir sans hésitation. Elle referma ses bras autour de ce petit corps et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste rassurant.

Un silence profond s'appesantit dans la pièce, entrecoupé uniquement par les sanglots du garçon. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers Aro. Il avait les yeux fixés sur sa protégée, un sourire barbare sur les lèvres.

Puis Juliette pencha le visage vers son cou, l'embrassant d'abord avant d'y planter ses dents. Un simple hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de l'angelot.

Je la regardai, paralysé, l'odeur du sang atteignant mes narines. Elle buvait lentement, savourant chaque gorgée, les yeux fermés. Le visage du garçon pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le drainait de son énergie vitale.

Puis Juliette ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang qu'elle plongea dans les miens. Elle m'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main sans lâcher sa proie. Je restai immobile, refusant de me joindre à elle. J'avais honte de la laisser faire, de la regarder prendre cette vie innocente, tel un spectateur assistant impuissant à une tragédie qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Quant à être acteur…Je ne pouvais me résoudre à cet acte aussi abject.

_Penses à Bella…_

Je lançai un regard écœuré vers Aro qui me dévisageait d'un air cynique. Bella…

Le seul argument susceptible de me faire fléchir. Aro avait trouvé mon point faible. Entre Bella et ce garçon, mon choix fut rapide. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour préserver ma Bella.

Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil au garçon. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et de ses lèvres entrouvertes parvenait une respiration rauque, saccadée. Je détournai le regard et m'avançai vers lui d'un pas déterminé, essayant de me persuader que par ce geste je sauvais ma Bella.

J'attrapai son poignet fin d'une main ferme et approchai sans hésiter mes lèvres de sa peau translucide au travers de laquelle j'apercevais les veines bleues. Sans plus réfléchir je plongeai mes dents acérées dans sa chair tendre et parfumée.


	16. réunion chez les Cullen

Bella pov

XVI.

Je regardai la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de ma chambre, les gouttes d'eau tambourinant contre la vitre d'une manière lugubre. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et je n'avais toujours pas de message d'Alice. Je jetai un énième coup d'œil vers l'écran de mon téléphone posé sur mon bureau. Pas d'appel. Pas de message.

Je tentai de me concentrer sur ma dissertation de littérature, peine perdue. Mes pensées m'entrainaient irrémédiablement vers la République Tchèque, vers Edward. Edward que j'aimais d'un amour dévastateur et que j'avais néanmoins trahi, guidée par mes pathétiques pulsions adolescentes. Edward qui s'était enfui, me laissant une lettre qui m'avait déchiré le cœur. Edward, qui avait coupé toute communication avec sa famille depuis deux jours. Que s'était-il passé ? Des scénarios tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres défilaient dans ma tête. Mais je n'en retenais qu'un, celui qui me paraissait le plus plausible, mais aussi celui qui me terrifiait le plus. Edward était retombé sous le charme de son ex petite amie. Cela expliquait qu'Alice refuse de me parler de ses visions.

Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit et la dissertation n'était de toute évidence pas le moyen le plus efficace. Je me levai pour prendre mon portefeuille et en sortis la lettre. Le papier était froissé et manquait de se déchirer au niveau des plis. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller, et dépliai précautionneusement la feuille. J'observais avec tendresse l'écriture raffinée de mon amour, puis fermai les yeux et approchai le papier de mes narines, inspirant profondément, recherchant son parfum sans grand succès. Je la relus encore, bien que je connaisse chaque mot par cœur. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Cela faisait une semaine que l'avion d'Edward avait décollé pour l'Europe, sept longues journées…et sept nuits interminables. Loin de ses bras protecteurs, je ne trouvai plus le sommeil. Et lorsque je m'endormais enfin, c'était pour faire des cauchemars tous plus affreux les uns que les autres.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma lecture, je reposai la lettre à côté de moi et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, prise d'une lassitude destructrice. Je me laissai aller à mon chagrin, étouffant les sanglots dans l'oreiller duveteux. Une profonde solitude s'était appesantie sur moi.

Soudain mon téléphone vibra, je me levai promptement et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Dans ma précipitation, je trébuchai et manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je me rattrapai de justesse à mon bureau.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je vis l'émetteur du message. Alice. J'ouvris le sms d'une main tremblante et moite, appréhendant le contenu du message. « Réunion de famille à la villa. Viens immédiatement. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je lus le mot « famille ». Néanmoins, la perspective de la réunion me terrorisait. J'avais terriblement peur de ce que j'allais apprendre, et je n'étais pas prête à affronter un nouvel abandon d'Edward. Mon Edward. Mais il fallait que j'y aille, je devais savoir. Il n'existe rien de pire au monde que l'incertitude.

Je griffonnai à la hâte un mot pour Charlie puis je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortis dans la nuit froide, attrapant au passage mon manteau et mes clés. Sur la route, je poussai ma vieille Chevrolet au maximum, ce qui faisait rugir le moteur mécontent. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec Edward, elle était bien trop lente. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la route qui serpentait dans la forêt, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des tas de suppositions sur le pourquoi de cette réunion. J'appréhendais ce que j'y apprendrai.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, j'arrivai enfin en vue du petit sentier familier qui menait chez les Cullen. Je bifurquai. Lorsque je débouchai devant leur maison, je remarquai immédiatement Alice qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse se lisait sur ses traits et mon estomac se noua instantanément. Elle vint à ma rencontre et me serra tendrement dans ses bras. Puis sans un mot elle me prit la main et m'entraina vers la maison. Le contact de sa peau glacée et dure me rassura étrangement, elle me rappelait celle d'Edward, et je me sentis soudain en sécurité.

Dans le salon, la famille Cullen était assise autour d'une immense table de bois vernie rectangulaire. J'examinai les visages de chacun des membres. Le front de Carlisle était barré d'un pli soucieux et il avait les mains croisées sur la table devant lui. A sa gauche, Esmée paraissait désemparée. Emmett me salua d'un sourire forcé mais ses yeux restaient graves. Il tenait la main de Rosalie serrée dans la sienne et cette dernière gardait le visage baissé. Seul Jasper avait l'air étrangement calme et je compris pourquoi lorsqu'un flot de bien-être m'envahit.

Alice me déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Jasper tandis que Carlisle me sourit en me désignant la chaise vide à sa droite. Tous les membres de cette étrange famille étaient réunis. Tous sauf un. Cette image si palpable de son absence me sauta au visage, et je ressentis soudain un grand vide en moi. Je me sentais tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, et il n'était pas là pour me retenir cette fois-ci.

Je pris place autour de la table, tremblante et désorientée. Jasper qui était assis à côté de moi me prit la main et une onde de calme bien plus puissante que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à présent m'envahit. J'en déduisis sans peine que ses pouvoirs étaient décuplés lorsqu'il touchait la personne qu'il souhaitait calmer. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. A ce moment, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour être débarrassée de ce poids qui envahissait ma poitrine et m'obstruait la gorge. Il me rendit mon sourire.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle qui siégeait en bout de table. La réunion pouvait commencer.

« Bella, comme tu le sais, je te considère comme faisant partie de la famille, et en tant que telle, j'estime que tu a le droit d'être au courant des visions d'Alice. »

Il se tourna vers cette dernière qui affichait un visage dévasté. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant par où commencer… ou comment me présenter la chose, pensais-je avec amertume. Jasper resserra sa main glacée autour de la mienne.

« Bella, je…Tu te souviens de ma vision il y a trois jours quand nous étions chez toi ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence, repensant au visage d'Alice qui s'était soudain paralysé et à ses pupilles qui s'étaient dilatées devant un Charlie éberlué. J'avais passé une heure à convaincre ce dernier qu'Alice ne se droguait pas. Il avait fini par gober mon piètre mensonge comme quoi elle avait été victime d'une sorte de crise d'épilepsie.

« J'ai vu Edward qui se promenait dans les rues de Prague. Puis un homme a voulu l'attaquer et Edward s'est…défendu. » Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot d'une voix hésitante. Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles.

« Défendu… de quel manière ? » finis-je par lui demander. Ma voix chevrotante trahissait la tension que je ressentais malgré les ondes puissantes que m'envoyaient Jasper.

« Il l'a tué, »m'annonça Emmett de but en blanc. Alice lui lança un regard noir et il haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? » articula-t-il silencieusement à son intention.

Je les ignorai, tentant d'assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre. Edward-a-tué-un-homme. J'aurais dû être horrifiée face à la nouvelle, mais je me sentais soulagée. Egoïstement soulagée. Alors ce n'était que ça. Edward avait cédé à ses pulsions et se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'osait pas appeler sa famille. Pauvre Edward. J'aurais aimé être là pour le réconforter, il devait se sentir vraiment mal.

« Bella, ce…ce n'est pas tout. » Je levai les yeux vers elle, que voulait-elle dire ?

« Alice dis-moi ce qui se passe à la fin, tu vas me rendre folle. »

« Il a rejoint les Volturis. » dit-elle d'une petite voix sinistre.

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite. Non, Alice s'était certainement trompée. Je refusais d'y croire, jamais Edward ne les rejoindrait, il n'avait aucune estime pour eux.

« Tu t'es certainement trompé Alice, jamais Edward ne ferait une chose pareille, » lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. « Pour quelle raison aurait-il fait ça ? »

« Pour être avec elle, » me répondit Rosalie sèchement.

« Rosalie ! » la menaça Carlisle.

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle a fait avec le clébard, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! » rétorqua-t-elle durement

Des envies de meurtre s'emparèrent de moi et je me jetai sur elle sans réfléchir, mais je sentis les bras de Jasper qui m'enserrèrent immédiatement la taille avec force. Je me débattis sans succès. Elle se leva à son tour mais Emmett la retint.

« Ca suffit ! » La voix de Carlisle s'était faite impérieuse.

Je levai des yeux embués de larmes vers lui et il m'offrit un sourire compassé.

Emmett entraina Rosalie à l'extérieur et je me rassis.

La rage que j'éprouvais envers Rosalie avait cédé la place à une profonde lassitude. La perspective d'avoir perdu l'amour d'Edward me terrorisait. Comment pourrai-je vivre sans lui ? Les paroles de Rosalie résonnaient dans mon esprit encore et encore. Tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute, j'en étais persuadée. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Carlisle reprit la parole.

« J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. J'ai toujours laissé à Edward la liberté de ses choix, et s'il souhaite vraiment rester avec les Volturis, je me plierai à sa volonté et le laisserai tranquille. Mais peut-être est-il en danger et a-t-il besoin d'aide. C'est mon fils et je refuse de le laisser seul sans avoir la certitude que c'est ce qu'il souhaite. »

« J'irai à Prague, » déclara Alice.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Aro te veux et s'il a réussi à avoir Edward de quelque manière que ce soit, il peut très bien faire la même chose avec toi. C'est à moi d'y aller, je connais assez les Volturis et leurs manigances pour ne pas tomber dans leurs pièges. »

Alice s'apprêta à répliquer mais Carlisle lui lança un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

« J'irai aussi, » murmurai-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air ahuri.

« Bella c'est hors… »

« J'irai rejoindre l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je veux vivre, et ne vous avisez pas de m'en empêcher,» le coupai-je d'un ton ferme. La résolution dans ma voix m'étonna.

Carlisle me jaugea d'un air étrange. Puis à ma grande surprise, il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Alors c'est décidé. Bella et moi partirons dès demain. »

« Mais Carlisle… »

« Alice s'il te plait. Si cela arrivait à Jasper, accepterais-tu de rester là les bras croisés ? »

Alice lança un rapide coup d'œil à Jasper avant d'opiner silencieusement.

Il restait un obstacle, et pas le plus simple à surmonter : annoncer à Charlie mon prochain départ. Un plan fut rapidement établi : Edward s'était blessé en vacances chez des amis à Prague, rien de grave bien sûr, mais Carlisle voulait néanmoins l'ausculter lui-même. Et il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner. Après tout rien de surprenant, Edward et moi nous nous fréquentions depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Il fut convenu qu'Alice me raccompagne et lui en parle. Elle était celle qui avait le plus d'influence sur lui et il ne savait rien lui refuser. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, Carlisle l'appellerait directement et il saurait bien le convaincre.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Je regardai par la fenêtre les arbres défiler sur le bas-côté d'un air lugubre, repensant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Jasper n'était plus là, et je ressentais une douleur encore plus vive que celle qui me tenaillait avant ma visite à la villa.

Soudain, Alice se tourna vers moi :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Jacob ? »

Jacob…

Je songeais à ma visite à La Push le jour du départ d'Edward et à ma conversation avec Jake. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'il nie en bloc mes propos, à un scandale, à une dispute mais rien. Il m'avait écoutée en silence, le visage impassible. Lorsque j'eus terminé ma tirade que j'avais maintes fois répétée le matin même devant ma glace, il m'avait prise par la taille et avait plongé ses yeux sombres dans les miens afin d'y sonder mon âme. Je m'étais laissée faire, sachant avec certitude que l'hésitation qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'y lire avait laissé place à de la résolution. Lorsqu'il m'avait relâchée, ses traits exprimaient une intense souffrance. Il avait compris.

« Bella ? » Alice me regardait, inquiète.

« Oui…excuse-moi. Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Il a besoin d'être seul. »

A mon grand soulagement, Alice n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin, nous arrivions en vue de la maison.


	17. Prague

XVII.

« Ca va aller Bella.» La voix apaisante de Carlisle me rassura.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. Nous étions en route vers Prague, et chaque minute qui passait me rapprochait de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mais plus le temps avançait, et plus mon angoisse grandissait. Heureusement, la présence paternelle de Carlisle atténuait quelque peu ma nervosité. Il me dévisagea.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, » me conseilla-t-il avec gentillesse.

Je secouai énergiquement la tête. Je savais que j'avais une mine affreuse. J'étais presque aussi pâle que lui et des cernes violacés soulignaient mes yeux. Mais dormir en cet instant m'était impossible, j'étais bien trop nerveuse. Et puis chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je faisais des affreux cauchemars qui me terrifiaient depuis plusieurs jours et lorsque je m'éveillais je me sentais encore plus épuisée.

« Monsieur désirez-vous autre chose ? » chuchota une voix mielleuse.

Je levai les yeux vers l'hôtesse qui dévorait littéralement Carlisle du regard et m'ignorait totalement. Ainsi le père était aussi irrésistible que son fils.

« Non merci ça ira, » répondit-il d'une voix douce, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il ne devrait pas l'éblouir ainsi, ça l'encourage.

L'hôtesse rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de continuer son service, vacillante. Je souris. Edward faisait le même effet aux femmes.

Cette petite scène me rappela celle dans le restaurant italien à Port Angeles. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis ce fameux soir où j'avais découvert le terrible secret de la famille Cullen.

Lorsque l'avion entama sa descente, mes doutes m'assaillirent de nouveau et je me tournai vers Carlisle en quête de réconfort. Il parut lire dans mes pensées car il me tapota affectueusement la main en un geste rassurant.

A l'aéroport de Prague, Carlisle loua une BMW noire à l'intérieur d'un luxe ostentatoire : des sièges en cuir, un autoradio dernier cri, sans compter le minibar. Lui aussi avait le goût pour les belles voitures puissantes.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Carlisle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement loquace, et cela m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais aucune envie de discuter. Je calai ma tête contre l'appuie-tête et regardai par la vitre teintée le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Autour de la zone aéroportuaire, tout était gris. Il y avait du béton à perte de vue, les gens étaient vêtus de vêtements sombres, même le ciel affichait une grisaille déprimante. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Carlisle mit en route les essuie-glaces et je me concentrai sur leur ballet.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans Prague, ma curiosité prit le dessus sur mon accablement. Les immeubles bétonnés avaient cédé la place à de jolies maisons colorées. Un fleuve majestueux serpentait dans la ville, conférant à la cité un charme romantique. Des centaines de clochers pointus dominaient la ville, et en haut d'une colline se dressait un splendide château. Le romantisme que dégageait cette ville me transperça le cœur. Comme j'aurais aimé la visiter avec Edward. Mais il en avait choisi une autre, et c'était désormais avec elle qu'il arpentait les rues pittoresques.

« Bella ? » Carlisle me regardait, inquiet. Je forçais un sourire.

« Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, » mentis-je.

Il n'insista pas et se concentra à nouveau sur la route, visiblement peu satisfait de ma réponse évasive.

Carlisle avait réservé deux suites communicantes dans un confortable hôtel international en plein cœur de la ville. De ma fenêtre, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la place principale. J'écartai les rideaux et regardai la foule grouillante qui se pressait. Soudain, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Un homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens traversait la place à vive allure. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je ne pus retenir un grognement déçu. Ce n'était pas LUI. Ce n'était jamais LUI.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez, » criai-je.

« Je venais voir si tu étais bien installée, » me dit Carlisle.

J'acquiesçai. Il reprit :

« Je peux te laisser seule ? Je dois aller voir Peter et Charlotte. Ils m'attendent. »

« Je viens avec vous, » décrétai-je d'une voix ferme.

« Non Bella tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Ce sont des vampires, et ils n'ont pas notre résistance à ton odeur. Je ne veux courir aucun risque. »

Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Je fis une moue déçue.

« Rassures-toi, je te raconterai tout dès mon retour. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer :

« J'ai fait autant de kilomètres uniquement pour rester dans une chambre d'hôtel alors ? »

Carlisle me prit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Tu es ici pour ramener Edward à la raison. » me dit-il d'une voix grave.

Edward…Rentrerait-il avec nous ?

Je passai l'après-midi à contempler la ville par la fenêtre, attendant avec impatience le retour de Carlisle. Lorsque la nuit tomba, une fatigue extrême s'abattit sur moi. Je décidai d'aller m'allonger et de fermer les yeux un instant. Mais je m'écroulai sur le lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

« Bella ? » me chuchota une voix douce. Une main glacée me caressa la joue. L'espace d'un instant je crus que c'était Edward. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, ce n'était pas LUI. C'était Carlisle.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était un peu plus de minuit. Je me frottai les yeux tandis que Carlisle s'asseyait au bord du lit.

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je, la voix rauque.

« Peter et Charlotte n'en savent pas beaucoup plus que nous. Ils ont accompagné Edward à la fête donnée par les Volturis samedi dernier. D'après eux, il se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir tué cet homme et était tendu. Flavius est allé saluer Edward, suivi de près par Aro. Puis Aro lui a présenté une certaine Atia. Ils ont dansé ensemble, mais elle est sortie précipitamment, suivie de près par Edward. »

Je regardai Carlisle d'un air expectatif. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

« Lorsque Peter et Charlotte ont voulu prendre congé, ils ont cherché Edward partout, sans succès. Puis Aro est allé les voir en leur disant qu'Edward avait décidé de séjourner avec eux. »

Carlisle se tut et baissa la tête, affligé.

« C'est tout ce qu'ils savent ? » demandai-je.

Il opina lentement. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais aller rendre visite à Flavius. Aro n'est pas encore rentré en Italie, je suppose qu'Edward doit être là-bas également.»

« Cette fois je viens. » affirmai-je avec conviction.

« Bella c'est hors de… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je pris l'appareil sur la table de chevet et ouvris le message. C'était Alice. Je lus le texto et un sourire triomphant éclaira mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, Alice m'écrit pour me dire qu'elle vient de nous voir tous les deux aller là-bas. Et que je ne courais aucun danger. »

Je tentai de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Carlisle, mais ce dernier restait impassible.

« Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

« C'est d'accord tu viendras avec moi. Mais à une condition, je veux que tu dormes. » Son ton s'était fait impérieux.

« Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, » ajouta-t-il.

Je lui souris. Je me sentais tellement redevable envers lui.

Cependant, dès qu'il me laissa seule, une angoisse indicible s'empara de moi. Je ne me rendormis pas immédiatement. Je restais allongé dans l'immense lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Demain je verrai Edward. Demain, je saurai. Demain, ma vie changerait pour toujours.


	18. retrouvailles

XVIII.

« Bella, je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dirai, et ce quoi qu'il arrive, » me dit Carlisle fermement.

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Bella ? »

« Oui d'accord, » maugréai-je.

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre froide de la voiture et regardai le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Nous venions de quitter les faubourgs de Prague. L'arrière-pays était tout aussi pittoresque que sa capitale, avec ses collines boisées et ses petits villages colorés. Mais je ne regardais pas.

L'angoisse indicible que je ressentais en moi me tourmentait. J'avais peur. Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais terrifiée. Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver confrontée aux Volturis une seconde fois. La simple évocation de leur nom faisait remonter du tréfonds de ma mémoire les cris affolés des humains que j'avais croisés à Volterra. Cependant, ma terreur ne venait pas de là. Que pouvaient-ils me faire à part me tuer ? J'avais été confrontée tant de fois à la mort ces dernières années qu'elle ne m'effrayait plus. J'avais appris à vivre avec sa présence, je la côtoyais quotidiennement et nous étions devenues intimes. Non, je n'avais pas peur d'elle. La chose qui me terrifiait était ailleurs. Et les Volturis n'étaient pas en mesure de me l'infliger. Une seule personne au monde en était capable. Le seul qui pouvait me faire souffrir. Le seul que j'aimais de cet amour dévastateur. Edward... J'étais résignée. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Et ce n'était qu'une fois résignée que j'avais enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je repartirai avec lui ou je ne repartirai pas du tout. J'avais déjà tenté de vivre sans lui, et j'en avais tiré une leçon toute simple : maintenant qu'il était entré dans ma vie, il m'était devenu aussi essentiel que mon cœur ou mes poumons. Il était ma nourriture, mon air, mon sang.

« Bella ? »

La voix tendue de Carlisle me tira de mes pensées et je m'aperçus avec étonnement qu'il s'était garé sur le bord de la route. Il me dévisageait. Je baissai la tête, incapable d'affronter ce regard qui ressemblait douloureusement à mon aimé. Mais il m'attrapa le menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je flanchai lorsqu'il planta ses prunelles chatoyantes dans les miennes.

« J'ai promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi, et quoiqu'il arrive, je te ramènerai à Forks. Alors ne tentes rien de stupide. »

Comment avait-il deviné ? J'osai néanmoins un pathétique mensonge.

« Bien sûr que n… »

« Ca ne sert à rien de nier, » me coupa-t-il.

Je le regardai, interloquée.

« Tu parles pendant ton sommeil, et j'ai entendu tes élucubrations toute la nuit.»

Je sentis mes joues me brûler. Il s'adoucit et ajouta :

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien. Si ce n'est pas pour toi ou ton père, fais-le au moins pour ma famille. »

Il avait touché le point sensible. Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de moi tandis que je songeais aux conséquences que cela entrainerait si je ne rentrais pas à Forks. Charlie serait effondré, quant à Carlisle et sa famille, je n'osais même pas penser aux représailles qu'ils subiraient.

« Promis, » murmurai-je d'une voix de petite fille qui vient de se faire gronder.

Il me relâcha et reprit le volant.

« Bella, les Volturis ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, et ils détestent qu'on joue avec eux. Si tu avais fait ce que tu avais prévu, ils ne se seraient pas contentés de te tuer. Ils auraient fait bien pire. A l'époque, les Volturis étaient des fervents partisans de l'Inquisition, et ils n'ont pas oublié les vieux moyens de torture de l'époque. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Carlisle essayait simplement de me dissuader, tentai-je de me rassurer. Néanmoins, l'image d'Edward recroquevillé sur le sol et se tordant de douleur me revint en mémoire. Je fermai les yeux, chassant cet intolérable souvenir de mon esprit. Oui, les Volturis étaient capables de tout, ils ne connaissaient pas le remords.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination et que Carlisle coupa le moteur de la voiture, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Devant nous se dressait une monumentale grille en fer forgé qui était surmontée de piques menaçants. Derrière la grille l'on pouvait apercevoir un parc boisé et une longue allée de chênes qui menait probablement au château. Mais la bâtisse était dissimulée par le feuillage épais des arbres. Après Volterra, ses égouts et ses pierres moyenâgeuses, ce parc si bucolique me fit un choc. J'avais bien du mal à imaginer des êtres aussi vils que les Volturis dans un tel endroit. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je voie deux silhouettes grises encapuchonnées venir à notre rencontre de leur démarche flottante.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour me permettre de voir leurs visages, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Ces traits à la fois si harmonieux et pourtant si diaboliques, je les avais gravés dans mon esprit. Jane et Alec. Les lèvres de Jane se tordirent en un rictus cruel lorsqu'elle vit mon effroi.

Carlisle s'apprêta à parler, mais elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main.

« Carlisle ! Quelle bonne surprise. » Le ton haineux de sa voix me fit froid dans le dos.

Avant que Carlisle ait le temps de répondre, Alec appuya sur un boitier et les lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement. J'ouvris des yeux éberlués face à cette technologie qui paraissait si irréelle en un tel lieu et avec de tels personnages.

« Venez, » dit Alec d'un ton monocorde. Sur ce, il pivota sur lui-même et s'engouffra dans l'allée. Carlisle avança paisiblement et je le suivis, me collant le plus possible à lui. Derrière nous, Jane referma la marche.

Remonter l'interminable allée s'avéra un supplice. Je pouvais sentir le regard appuyé de Jane sur ma nuque, mais n'osais me retourner. Des frissons ma parcouraient l'échine. Remarquant mon trouble, Carlisle me prit la taille en un geste rassurant. Et moi qui m'étais crue assez forte pour ne pas craindre les Volturis ! Quelle idiote ! J'avais oublié à quel point leur simple présence était cauchemardesque.

L'allée débouchait sur une cour. La vue depuis cet endroit était époustouflante. L'imposant château nous dominait, perché sur un rocher abrupt et dont les flancs plongeaient dans une large rivière d'apparence calme. Alec traversa la cour à grandes enjambées, puis s'engouffra dans un étroit sentier abrupt. Nous le suivîmes. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut du chemin, je posai mes mains sur mes genoux, pantelante. Jane me lança un regard dédaigneux et Carlisle me gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et levai les yeux. Nous étions dans une seconde cour boisée encerclée par de hauts murs qui étaient à moitié dissimulés par de magnifiques rosiers en fleurs. Sur les côtés, des bancs en pierre attendaient d'éventuels amoureux. Je songeais avec amertume qu'Edward l'avait peut-être embrassée ici-même. Quant au château qui se dressait devant moi, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Un vrai décor de contes de fées.

Carlisle me donna une légère pression dans le dos afin de me faire avancer. Nous nous engouffrâmes par une petite porte dissimulée sous du lierre. Elle menait dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Je tentai de maitriser ma respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que mon angoisse grandissait. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une seconde porte qui donnait sur une petite salle toute simple. Le plafond bas et l'absence de fenêtre me donna immédiatement un sentiment de claustrophobie. Je me sentais prise au piège. Mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Mais je devais être forte. Je devais me battre. Pour lui. Je me concentrai sur la main glacée de Carlisle qui me caressait le dos en un geste rassurant et cela m'apaisa. Je n'étais pas seule. J'avais ma famille à mes côtés.

Jane et Alec ressortirent en claquant la lourde porte de bois avec un fracas qui me fit tressaillir. Je me retrouvais seule avec Carlisle. Je levai des yeux craintifs vers lui. Son visage restait d'un calme souverain. La seule émotion qu'il laissait transparaitre était sa légendaire compassion. En cet instant, je compris pourquoi Edward l'admirait tant.

Une voix enjouée s'éleva de derrière une vieille tapisserie aux couleurs fanées.

« Carlisle ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

Aro apparut, aussi élégant et redoutable que dans mes souvenirs. Vêtu de sa longue toge noire, il ressemblait comme jamais à ses anges de la mort des peintures de la Renaissance. Le halo de ses longs cheveux sombres faisait ressortir son visage aux traits émaciés. Son regard d'un noir voilé se posa l'espace d'une seconde sur moi avec voracité avant de considérer Carlisle. Il avança vers nous avec une grâce désarmante. Carlisle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Puis Aro ouvrit les bras en guise de bienvenue, me faisant penser à une chauve-souris étendant ses ailes. Ils se firent une accolade amicale. On aurait dit deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. Mais après tout c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, des amis. Du moins en apparence.

Après les embrassades, Aro se dirigea vers un large siège et s'y assit avec décontraction sans pour autant se départir de sa distinction habituelle.

«Je m'apprêtais à retourner à Volterra. Ca aurait été dommage de nous rater de si peu ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Son ton était courtois, mais sous l'apparente amabilité l'on pouvait sentir une menace à peine masquée.

« Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon fils, » déclara Carlisle de but en blanc.

« Ah, ce cher Edward… »

Aro croisa ses mains et posa ses deux index devant sa bouche en un geste de réflexion. Lorsqu'il porta ses yeux d'un noir d'encre sur moi, je frissonnai.

« Ma pauvre enfant, c'est pour voir Edward que tu es venue jusque là…je comprends. »

Il soupira profondément, d'un air faussement compréhensif. Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Aro le coupa.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne soies terriblement déçue. Le cœur d'un homme est si versatile. Un jour il promet l'amour éternel à l'une et le lendemain il s'en va avec une autre. Je suis vraiment fâché qu'il ne t'aies pas prévenue et que tu aies dû faire tout ce voyage pour rien. »

La peur qui m'avait animée jusque là s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser la place à un curieux mélange de colère et de frustration. Où diable voulait-il en venir ?

« Où est Edward ? » lançai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles et me mordis les lèvres. Carlisle resserra son bras autour de ma taille en un geste protecteur tandis qu'un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux noirs d'Aro.

Quelle idiote j'étais. Je n'avais rien trouvé de plus intelligent que d'irriter un vampire assoiffé. Mais Aro avait déjà repris une contenance.

« Il est avec elle » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton de pitié. Mais il ne connaissait pas la pitié. Je n'étais pas dupe de toutes ses supercheries. Il prenait un malin plaisir à broyer mon cœur déjà torturé. Il savait où faire mal et quand frapper. Je serrai les dents, à la fois de rage et de douleur. Carlisle, sentant la tension dans mes muscles, décida d'intervenir.

« Aro, j'aimerais juste parler à Edward. Et ensuite nous partirons. »

Le ton posé de sa voix m'impressionna.

La porte par laquelle nous étions entrés s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me retournai pour voir qui était l'intrus. Une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Aro qui lui souriait affectueusement. Je devais admettre que l'inconnue dépassait Rosalie en beauté et en grâce. Elle était svelte et élancée et portait une petite robe blanche qui mettait en valeur la délicatesse de sa taille fine. Elle avait un visage angélique aux traits d'une extrême finesse qui lui donnait une apparente fragilité. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en une cascade de boucles le long de son dos. Lorsque ses grands yeux en amande se posèrent sur moi, je remarquai ses iris rouges vifs. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites. Elle alla s'asseoir aux pieds D'Aro et leva un visage espiègle vers ce dernier. Le tableau parfait que ces deux-là me renvoyait me fit étrangement penser à César et Cléopâtre.

A mes côtés, je m'aperçus soudain que Carlisle s'était figé. Il dévisageait l'inconnue avec curiosité et méfiance.

« Bella, laisses-moi te présenter Atia »

Je haussai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ?

Aro se tapa le front de sa main fine.

« Suis-je sot, Atia c'est le petit surnom que je me plais à lui donner. Bien sûr, tu avais deviné qu'il s'agissait de Juliette. »

Juliette…Le nom me poignarda en plein cœur. Ainsi c'était elle la fameuse Juliette. C'était cette époustouflante beauté sombre.

Elle me fixait avec malice. Visiblement, elle aussi prenait un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je me tournai vers Carlisle, les yeux suppliants et le souffle court. Il paraissait désarmé face à ma douleur. La pièce se mit à tourner et je vacillai. Carlisle me rattrapa dans ma chute et me releva précautionneusement.

« Ca va Bella ? » me chuchota-t-il.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, la boule dans ma gorge désormais trop grosse pour laisser passer le moindre son.

« Vous voulez peut-être sortir prendre l'air ? » me demanda Aro de son habituelle voix courtoise.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa compagne. Le sourire faussement compatissant qu'il m'adressa me donna la nausée. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota, cependant assez fort pour que je puisse entendre :

« Vas le chercher. »

Elle le regarda avec amusement et se leva d'un bond agile. Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi, je baissai les yeux, lâche.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sortie que je pris pleine conscience des dernières paroles d'Aro. Elle allait LE chercher. Bientôt, IL serait là. Mais il serait face à moi, et non pas à mes côtés. Si c'était ce que je devais subir pour pouvoir le voir, alors je le subirai volontiers.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant. La porte s'ouvrit et Juliette entra, suivie de près par Edward. Lorsque je vis son visage, tout autour de moi s'évanouit et mon cœur s'accéléra en un rythme effréné. Le souvenir que j'avais de lui n'était qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle, comme à chaque fois. J'oubliais soudain où j'étais, j'oubliais les regards posés sur moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, courir me réfugier dans ses bras puissants et blottir mon visage dans le creux de son cou jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

Mais lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, l'enchantement s'évapora et je revins à la réalité. Ses yeux habituellement d'une douce couleur ambre étaient injectés de sang. Il détourna immédiatement le regard et alla se placer près d'Aro. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'il tenait SA main.

« Edward… » J'aurais voulu crier son nom, mais ma voix se perdit en un murmure

Son visage restait impassible. Il ne daignait même pas me regarder, mais je voyais avec une douleur lancinante que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mauvais. Il me rappela étonnamment le jour où je l'avais rencontré.

« Tu aimes mon nouveau jouet, Bella ? » me demanda Juliette d'une voix claire et mélodieuse.

Le fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom me surprit. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer car devant mes yeux horrifiés elle lui prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! C'était moi qui étais censée l'embrasser, me coller à lui, passer mes mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux ! Moi, pas elle ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Non, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était qu'il se laisse faire.

Elle le relâcha enfin, un air de triomphe sur le visage. A cet instant, la jalousie qui me rongeait se transforma en une profonde aversion envers elle. Quant à Edward, son visage restait d'une froideur à faire peur, comme si il ne ressentait rien. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient une colère que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ? Nous en voulait-il d'être venus jusqu'ici ?

« Edward, mon fils ? » Carlisle avait bien appuyé sur le mot « fils ». Je me retournais avec surprise vers lui. J'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

« Carlisle, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir. J'ai décidé de rester avec les Volturis. » Le ton glacial qu'avait employé Edward me choqua. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de cette façon.

Puis, peu à peu, l'horrible réalisation s'imposa à mon esprit. Edward ne repartirait pas avec nous. Edward voulait rester avec elle. Edward ne m'aimait plus. Le monde qui m'entourait n'avait plus de raison d'être. JE n'avais plus de raison d'être.

« Edward… » Pour la deuxième fois, je prononçais son nom. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin qu'il me regarde, j'avais besoin qu'il remarque ma présence, j'avais besoin qu'il me parle. Mais il gardait les yeux baissés au sol avec détermination, m'ignorant totalement. Je me sentais, blessée, trahie, abattue. Je commençais à regretter la promesse que j'avais faite à Carlisle quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier restait d'un calme olympien.

« Très bien. Edward, tu sais que je t'ai toujours laissé libre de tes actes. Mais saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

J'eus un instant l'impression qu'Edward flanchait. Je clignai des yeux, mais il avait déjà repris son expression d'indifférence.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » dit Carlisle.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, » articula Aro lentement.

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la situation. Mais Carlisle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser.

« Comment ça ? » demanda ce dernier avec patience.

Aro s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un homme aux cheveux flamboyants pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait la même peau translucide qu'Aro et ses yeux rouges étaient également voilés. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais tout en lui m'inspirait le respect.

Il donna une franche accolade à Carlisle. Ce dernier lui répondit avec une chaleur non feinte. Puis le nouveau venu se tourna vers Aro et ses yeux prirent un éclat dur qui contrastait avec le ton enjoué de sa voix.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre entrevue, mais lorsque j'ai appris que mon vieil ami était ici, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de venir le saluer. »

Aro et lui se regardèrent sans ciller. J'avais l'impression qu'une étrange bataille se jouait entre eux. Aro ploya le premier sous le regard accusateur que lui lançait l'inconnu.

« J'aurais été heureux de discuter avec toi, Flavius, mais malheureusement, Bella et moi allions nous éclipser, » déclara Carlisle avec hardiesse.

Flavius…Edward m'avait déjà parlé de lui. C'était un grand ami de Carlisle, m'avait-il dit.

« Jane ! Alec ! » s'écria Aro d'une voix forte.

Je sursautai et le dévisageai. La façade de compassion qu'il arborait depuis le début avait laissé place à une exaspération qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler. Il fulminait.

Jane et Alec apparurent immédiatement dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ramenez-les à l'entrée du château, » lança Aro en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête.

Je restais là, clouée sur place. Non ! Je ne voulais pas partir sans Edward. Mais il ne me regardait même pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la lâcheté dont il faisait preuve.

« Bella… » Carlisle me tira avec force vers la porte, m'arrachant à ma contemplation.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que je compris que je venais de voir mon aimé pour la toute dernière fois. Je me mis à respirer difficilement et éclatai en sanglots saccadés et bruyants. Carlisle continua de rouler, puis lorsqu'il estima être assez loin, il s'arrêta et me prit dans ses bras. J'appuyai mon front contre son torse, me laissant aller à mon chagrin, évacuant toute la tension que je ressentais.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans prononcer une seule parole. Puis le téléphone de Carlisle sonna. Il me releva avec douceur et attrapa son portable dans sa poche.

« C'est un message d'Alice. Jasper est dans l'avion, il arrive. »


	19. retrouvailles Edward POV

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de relater la même scène que celle du chapitre précédent mais du POV d'Edward cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos encouragements. Merci à Dansmabulle qui m'a relue. Sandrine, ma coupine, c'est pour toi ce chapitre !_

XIX.

Trois jours…Cela faisait seulement trois jours que j'étais prisonnier de cet enfer. Non, prisonnier n'était pas le terme approprié. Pas de geôliers pour garder ma porte, pas de chaînes m'enserrant les poignets, pas de barreaux à mes fenêtres. Le seul lien qui me retenait ici était un chantage monstrueux dont j'étais la victime non consentante.

J'essayai de me vider l'esprit, de ne penser à rien, d'oublier mon passé, ma famille, de l'oublier ELLE. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. ELLE, c'était mon cœur, ma vie. Sans ELLE, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre impersonnelle, une enveloppe morte errant sur cette terre devenue d'une fadeur écœurante. Je m'étais interdit de prononcer son nom, que ce soit en paroles ou en pensées, c'était bien trop douloureux. L'apparition qu'elle avait faite dans ma longue existence avait été brève, mais elle m'avait marquée au fer rouge, laissant une empreinte indélébile dans mon cœur meurtri.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ces quelques mois passés à ses côtés. Elle avait réanimé mon cœur mort, m'avait accepté tel que j'étais, m'avait fait confiance, m'avait aimé tout simplement. Mais je n'étais pas digne de son amour, j'étais un monstre qui n'avait pas le droit à ce bonheur. Et maintenant était venu le moment d'en payer le prix.

Qu'allait-elle penser de mon abandon ? Pour elle, je l'avais quittée sans même lui donner la moindre explication, je l'avais délaissée au profit d'une autre. Lâchement. Mais je savais qu'elle s'en remettrait, Jacob serait là, il la soutiendrait, et peut-être même…Non cette pensée était encore trop douloureuse. Elle me détesterait, mais mieux valait cela que la vérité. D'ailleurs, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ?

Je me promenai dans les allées du magnifique parc qui entourait le château. Le décor féérique de ce lieu me paraissait absurde. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'enfer sur terre puisse revêtir un costume aussi admirable. Et pourtant… Je m'arrêtai pour observer tout près de moi un écureuil au pelage brun-roux qui s'était dressé sur ses pattes arrière et fronçai son museau en me regardant d'un air curieux. Se rendait-il compte qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement du prédateur le plus dangereux de toute l'évolution ? Depuis que j'avais rejoint les Volturis, je me haïssais encore plus qu'avant, à un tel point que j'étais désormais incapable d'affronter ma nouvelle apparence dans un miroir, de faire face à ces yeux rouges qui me regardaient avec mépris. MES yeux. Comment allais-je survivre dans ce monde détestable régulé par toutes sortes de lois toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres ? Je commençais sérieusement à craindre pour mon équilibre mental. Heureusement, ces escapades dans le parc m'offraient une brève échappatoire face à l'influence néfaste de mes nouveaux compagnons.

Un vent glacé s'était levé, charriant des nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le ciel matinal. L'écureuil, sentant le temps tourner, s'enfuit en sautillant. Je fermai les yeux, offrant mon visage à la caresse piquante de la brise, et pris une profonde inspiration. L'odeur marécageuse de la rivière mêlée à celle de la terre détrempée m'enivrait. J'avais toujours aimé cet instant fugace qui précédait l'arrivée d'une averse. Il me donnait une agréable sensation de liberté et me rappelait ma propre insignifiance face à la merveilleuse nature qui m'entourait. Mais aujourd'hui le charme n'agissait pas. Il n'agissait plus. Ma liberté, j'en étais désormais privé. A jamais. Pour toujours.

Soudain, je me pétrifiai. Par delà l'odeur saumâtre du fleuve, une fragrance d'une exquise douceur vint me chatouiller les narines et un flot de souvenirs me frappa en plein visage. Des images que je m'acharnais à oublier refluèrent dans mon esprit, provoquant une douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Du venin emplit ma bouche et mes pupilles se dilatèrent. Je sentis mes jambes fléchir et dus m'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Ma mâchoire se crispa, je serrai les dents avec force. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait se trouver ici. Je devais probablement être en train d'halluciner, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Mais ce mirage olfactif était puissant, et je me mis à trembler tandis que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Je sursautai en entendant des bruits de pas craquant dans les gravillons de l'allée centrale qui longeait la mienne. Je bloquai instinctivement ma respiration, à l'affût, et plissai les yeux vers le chemin à demi dissimulé par une haie de thuyas. Jane et Alec marchaient à pas rapides, se dirigeant vers le portail d'entrée que je n'arrivais pas à voir depuis ma planque. Ils donnaient l'impression de glisser sur les graviers, leur longue cape noire flottant derrière eux avec grâce. Lorsqu'elle passa à ma hauteur, Jane se retourna brièvement dans ma direction et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Un éclat sadique éclaira son regard et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Puis elle détourna les yeux et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix glaciale de Jane détonna dans l'épais silence du parc.

« Carlisle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Le nom prononcé me fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Carlisle. Carlisle était ici. Mon mentor, mon ami, mon père. Je m'étais plus ou moins attendu à sa visite, je savais qu'il exigerait des explications, mais pas si tôt. Je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter maintenant, à affronter sa compassion, ses reproches, sa déception.

Soudain, la terrible réalité s'imposa à moi. Ce parfum à la fois onctueux, irrésistible et envoûtant…ELLE était là ! Avec lui ! Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un débat intérieur. Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais Carlisle ne l'aurait mise en danger de cette façon. Alors comment pouvait-elle être ici ? C'était bien trop dangereux pour elle…et bien trop douloureux pour moi. Carlisle était-il devenu irresponsable au point de les jeter tous deux dans la gueule du loup ? Non, mon père était l'image même de la sagesse. Jamais il ne l'aurait amenée si la moindre menace avait pesé sur elle. Alice avait probablement eu une vision. Connaissait-elle d'ores et déjà la raison de mon brusque revirement ?

La voix d'Alec me tira de mes pensées. J'aurais dû partir, rentrer au château et m'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant je restai scotché sur place par une force que je ne pouvais combattre. Dans quelques secondes tout au plus je connaitrai la joie indicible de l'apercevoir pour la toute dernière fois. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Je savais que sa vision me plongerait dans un profond état d'accablement, mais après tout, cela ne pouvait être pire que ce que je ressentais déjà. Et puis j'étais bien incapable de m'enfuir sans la voir alors que je la savais si proche.

Le temps qu'ils mirent pour remonter l'allée me parut une éternité. Lorsque j'entendis enfin les bruits de pas s'approcher, mon cœur sembla repartir dans ma poitrine. Son apparition entre les branches des thuyas me fit un choc. Elle était tellement belle, on aurait dit un ange. Mon ange. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Plus fragile aussi. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat exprimaient toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avançait d'une démarche hésitante, telle une condamnée qu'on mène au pilori. La comparaison me rendit enragé et je serrai les doigts autour du tronc sur lequel je m'étais appuyé, broyant par la même occasion le bois que je transformai en copeaux. Je dus focaliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas surgir dans l'allée et l'attraper afin de l'emmener loin de ce lieu de malheur.

A ses côtés, Carlisle était d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. J'admirai son sang-froid. Il sembla remarquer également le trouble de mon amour et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'attirer à lui en un geste protecteur. Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ainsi, pas le droit de la consoler, pas le droit de la protéger, c'était à moi de le faire, à moi et moi seul. Malheureusement, quelle que soit l'intensité de mon envie, intervenir en cet instant revenait à un suicide.

Lorsque le petit groupe disparut de mon champ de vision et entra dans la cour du château, le parc me sembla soudain froid et terne…sans vie. Je me laissais tomber le long d'un tronc d'arbres et cachai mon visage dans mes mains, pris d'un hoquet nerveux. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire, j'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer, évacuer cette douleur insupportable qui me torturait. Mais j'étais maudit, et le maigre soulagement que pouvaient apporter les larmes ne m'était même pas accordé. Un profond désespoir s'abattit sur mes épaules, je n'avais plus envie de marcher, plus envie de chasser, plus envie de rire, en un mot, je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Et je ne pouvais même pas songer à en finir. Le courroux d'Aro d'avoir perdu un « bien » si précieux se dirigerait vers ma famille. J'étais condamné à vivre, non, survivre, avec ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je restais prostré ainsi pendant un long moment, ne ressentant pas le besoin ni l'envie de me lever. Je voulais rester seul, m'endormir ici et ne jamais me réveiller.

Soudain, un froissement d'étoffes me tira de mes pensées macabres. Je levai des yeux emplis de tristesse vers l'intrus. Juliette était plantée devant moi, immobile, et me regardait avec dédain. Je me levai pour lui faire face et plongeai des yeux pleins de mépris dans les siens. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas la laisser voir l'étendue de ma douleur, elle qui était l'origine de mon malheur. La culpabilité que j'avais ressentie envers elle avait vite cédé la place à de l'aversion. La Juliette que j'avais connue était morte et j'en avais fait mon deuil. L'être qui se tenait face à moi n'était qu'un monstre dangereux et dément qui avait pris son apparence. Un monstre qui me tenait entre ses griffes.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse. Elle tendit sa main fine vers ma joue afin de la caresser.

« Mon pauvre amour… »

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Elle parut un instant surprise, mais ses yeux reprirent rapidement leur habituel éclat dur et elle prononça d'une voix froide :

« Aro m'a chargé de venir te chercher. Il veut te voir. Nous allons jouer aux amoureux, comme au bon vieux temps. Tu lui diras que tu souhaites rester avec nous, avec moi plus précisément. Mais je préfère te prévenir, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de stupide, ta petite copine en subira les conséquences. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pivota des talons et partit rapidement en direction du château de sa démarche féline. Je la suivis et en moins d'une seconde, nous nous trouvâmes devant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la pièce où Aro m'avait fait chanter quelques jours plus tôt. Juliette se tourna vers moi et me lança un dernier regard menaçant avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte. Le parfum de mon aimée me sauta au visage telle une douce torture. Les souvenirs qui accompagnaient cette odeur étaient une plaie ouverte et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'écrouler de tristesse. Juliette ignora mon trouble. Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Je me laissai faire, docile.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Le cœur de mon amour s'accéléra en un rythme effréné, me rappelant son émoi chaque fois que je la touchais. Ces battements étaient pour moi le plus beau son de cette terre. J'avançai avec difficulté, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes pesaient une tonne. J'avais peur de flancher si je la regardais, mais mes yeux refusèrent d'écouter ma raison et ils se posèrent sur elle. Lorsque je croisai son regard, tout ce qui n'était pas nous s'effondra soudain. Elle était là, à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et son souffle brûlant et si attirant. Une violente envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre moi s'empara de moi. Elle était là, si proche, et pourtant inaccessible. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle remarqua la teinte rouge vif de mes prunelles. Je détournai immédiatement le regard, blessé par le dégoût que je devais lui inspirer.

_Edward je suis heureux de te voir._

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle. Celui-ci me regardait avec ses habituels yeux emplis de bonté. Dans ses pensées, aucun reproche, aucun ressentiment, juste de la joie et de l'amour. Mon visage restait de marbre, mais je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et le fixai intensément, pathétique tentative afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais enchaîné.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ me demanda-t-il sans un mot. Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne. Mais je n'osais aucune parole, aucun geste qui aurait pu nous trahir.

« Edward… »

La voix rauque de mon amour me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. A traves ces deux syllabes, elle me criait son amour, sa détresse, mais aussi son incompréhension face à ma froideur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, la rassurer. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me focalisai sur ma frustration afin de ne pas la laisser voir ma douleur. Je serrai la main glacée de Juliette avec une telle force que si elle avait été humaine, je lui aurais sans doute broyé les os. Je la haïssais de me faire subir une telle torture.

« Tu aimes mon nouveau jouet, Bella ? »

Un courant de rage me traversa le corps lorsque Juliette prononça le nom de mon amour. J'eus l'impression qu'elle salissait ce nom tant chéri. Puis, avec un rictus mauvais, Juliette me prit le visage dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres avec violence contre les miennes. Un profond dégoût me submergea, mais je me laissai faire. Je devais jouer le jeu, si je me rebiffais, les conséquences seraient terribles. Je fermai donc les yeux, pensant à mon amour. Mais ses lèvres étaient dures et son haleine glacée. Je tentai de me rappeler les lèvres douces et chaudes de mon aimée, son souffle brûlant et parfumé et sa langue qui caressait amoureusement la mienne.

Lorsqu'elle me relâcha enfin, un sourire de triomphe étira ses lèvres. Je dus une nouvelle fois concentrer toute ma volonté pour ne pas la gifler. Pourquoi la torturait-elle ainsi ? Le masque d'apathie que je m'étais forgé menaçait de s'écrouler. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de tenter de me calmer. Mais mon regard trahissait la colère que j'éprouvais.

« Edward, mon fils ? » m'interpella Carlisle de sa voix douce et paternelle.

_Edward que t'ont-ils fait ?_

Je haussai imperceptiblement les sourcils en geste d'impuissance.

« Carlisle, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir. J'ai décidé de rester avec les Volturis, » répondis-je d'une voix froide. J'avais prononcé ces mots d'une traite, comme si j'avais peur de ne plus être capable de les prononcer si je réfléchissais trop à leur terrible signification.

« Edward… »

La voix de mon amour n'était plus qu'un murmure, une supplique silencieuse. Je gardai obstinément les yeux baissés au sol. Mon nom prononcé de cette manière et par cette voix que j'affectionnais tant me torturait atrocement. J'avais peur de lever les yeux vers elle, j'avais peur de flancher, de laisser tomber le masque et de me précipiter vers elle les bras ouverts. Mais je devais rester de glace. C'était mieux ainsi. Mieux valait qu'elle croie que je ne l'aimais plus. Ce serait plus facile pour elle de passer à autre chose.

« Très bien. Edward, tu sais que je t'ai toujours laissé libre de tes actes. Mais saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, » prononça Carlisle.

A ces mots, le masque tomba. C'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. J'avais l'impression de trahir les personnes qui m'aimaient et me faisaient confiance. J'avais envie de leur crier que je n'étais pas cet être abject, que j'étais manipulé, et que c'était pour les sauver que j'agissais ainsi. Juliette me serra la main, me rappelant à l'ordre. Non, je ne devais rien faire de stupide. Il en allait de leur vie.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » déclara Carlisle.

_Oui, c'est ça, partez je vous en supplie_. Je ne me sentais pas capable de jouer cette comédie encore longtemps.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible.»

Je me tournai vers Aro, surpris. Il affichait un air positivement enjoué. Il prenait un malin plaisir à cette mascarade et ne le cachait pas.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Carlisle avec son calme habituel.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit et Flavius entra. Je poussai un soupir inaudible de soulagement. Depuis que j'étais enfermé ici, Flavius était mon unique réconfort. Il était venu plusieurs fois me parler, tentant de me faire oublier ma condition d'esclave.

Flavius ouvrit les bras en direction de Carlisle. Ils se saluèrent comme deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années. Puis il se tourna vers Aro.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre entrevue, mais lorsque j'ai appris que mon vieil ami était ici, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de venir le saluer. »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Aro. J'eus un instant l'impression que ces deux anciens s'affrontaient du regard.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, il ne leur fera pas de mal._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Puis, à mon grand étonnement, Aro baissa les yeux. Il se pinça les lèvres, tentant de contenir sa colère. Carlisle fut le premier à briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« J'aurais été heureux de discuter avec toi, Flavius, mais malheureusement, Bella et moi allions nous éclipser. »

Aro, quant à lui, fulminait.

« Jane ! Alec ! » Sa voix était déformée par la rage. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de la dissimuler.

Jane et Alec apparurent.

« Ramenez-les à l'entrée du château, » prononça-t-il avec froideur.

J'osais lever les yeux vers Carlisle, prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard de Bella. J'essayai de lui dire que j'étais désolé, de lui faire comprendre que je me trouvais dos au mur et que j'avais agi ainsi pour eux. A mon grand étonnement, il hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Avait –il compris ? Il me connaissait assez pour lire mes sentiments dans mes yeux, et sa perspicacité m'avait toujours étonné.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es ici contre ton gré. Ne t'inquiètes pas, fils, on va te sortir de là._

Sur ce, il prit le bras de mon amour et l'entraina hors de la pièce. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrevoir une chevelure auburn. Puis plus rien. Ils étaient partis.


	20. Le journal

_Un grand merci à ma coupine Sophie alias Dansmabulle qui a eu la patience de m'aider malgré mon mauvais caractère !! Elle est en train d'écrire une fic très sympa que vous pouvez trouver dans mes favoris. Allez la lire vous ne serez pas déçus !! Je lui dédie ce chapitre et plus précisément mon petit clin d'œil à Jules César et sa fameuse phrase qui l'a bien faite rire (t'as vu j'ai quand même réussi à la placer ma phrase !)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

XX.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur en direction de Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que Jasper venait faire dans cette histoire ?

« Apparemment Alice a eu une vision. Elle m'écrit que Jasper nous expliquera tout lorsqu'il sera arrivé. »

« Alors tout n'est pas perdu ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Carlisle plongea ses magnifiques yeux ambre dans les miens et me regarda avec solennité.

« Edward ne s'est pas rallié aux Volturis de son plein gré, et ce n'est certainement pas pour cette fille qu'il les a rejoint. Cependant quelque chose l'a empêché de nous parler, tout cet entretien n'était qu'une mascarade habilement orchestrée par Aro, le maitre incontesté de la dissimulation, » déclara-t-il avec gravité.

A mesure que j'assimilais les paroles de Carlisle, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je sentis un vague espoir naitre en moi, une lumière au bout de ce tunnel obscur. Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une faible étincelle, mais elle était là, éclairant le chemin rocailleux qui s'étirait devant moi. Pourtant…La vision d'Edward embrassant goulument cette fille ne cessait de me hanter. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer sans preuve irrévocable de son amour pour moi. Après tout, ce n'était que des présomptions qui pouvaient s'avérer erronées. Mais ma volonté s'effritait malgré moi face aux paroles de Carlisle, et mon esprit s'était déjà mis à divaguer, fantasmant sur toutes sortes d'issues heureuses où Edward et moi rentrerions main dans la main à Forks. D'autant plus que le regard de Carlisle exprimait une assurance et une confiance surprenantes qui m'incitaient à le croire.

« Bella ? Ca va ? »

Je secouai la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits.

« Oui…Comment pouvez-vous savoir que… »

« …Qu'Edward est prisonnier des Volturis ? Parce qu'il m'a parlé. Pas avec des mots bien sûr, mais les regards qu'il me lançaient étaient tout aussi éloquents. Je connais bien mon fils, nous avons appris à communiquer sans dialoguer, par la télépathie de son côté et par ses regards du mien. »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à la révélation que venait de me faire Carlisle et en ressentis de l'amertume teintée d'une pointe de désillusion.

« Alors pourquoi… » Je m'éclaircis la voix, « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il fait aucun signe à moi ? »

« Je suppose qu'il avait peur de se trahir si il tentait le moindre petit mouvement vers toi. Aro était aux aguets pendant tout l'entretien, il guettait le moindre faux pas d'Edward.» La voix chaude et paternelle de Carlisle eut raison de mes dernières inquiétudes. Je sentis mon cœur opprimé depuis des jours s'alléger considérablement. Rien n'était encore joué, bien sûr, et Carlisle pouvait se tromper sur les sentiments de son fils, néanmoins je lui faisais confiance et la quasi-certitude de ne pas avoir perdu mon Edward soulagea mon âme tourmentée. Cependant, une dernière question me taraudait l'esprit.

« Carlisle ? »

« Mmmhh... »

« Aro n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser partir, mais il a suffi d'un regard de Flavius pour qu'il accepte que l'on s'en aille… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspens.

Carlisle baissa les yeux et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Un trait soucieux barra son front. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, figé telle une statue de cire. Il me rappelait étonnamment le visage d'Alice lorsqu'elle était en proie à l'une de ses visions. Je l'observais, à la fois effrayée et hésitante. Après plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité, il reprit finalement ses esprits. Il ignora complètement mon air expectatif et tourna la clé dans le démarreur comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ouvris la bouche afin de réitérer ma question mais me ravisai face à son visage fermé et son silence obstiné. Après tout, Carlisle avait une ouïe ultradéveloppée et il avait entendu ma question sans doute possible. S'il l'ignorait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y répondre. Mais pourquoi ?

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, un silence lourd et embarrassant. Je lançai des regards furtifs en direction de mon compagnon, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur la route. Je finis par tourner la tête et appuyai mon front contre la vitre glacée de la voiture, faisant des tas de suppositions, spéculant sur la raison qui avait poussé Carlisle à m'ignorer. Sans compter qu'un autre mystère me tracassait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi celui-ci ne rappelait pas immédiatement Alice pour connaitre sa vision. A chaque minute qui s'égrenait, mon impatience grandissait. D'après mes calculs, Jasper ne serait pas à Prague avant plusieurs heures. La patience que montrait Carlisle m'épatait et m'agaçait tout à la fois. Mais bien évidemment la notion de temps pour un vampire de plus de trois-cents ans n'est pas la même que pour une adolescente qui en compte à peine dix-huit. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux énigmes occupèrent mon esprit assez longtemps pour que je ne pense pas à mon amour, chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel, le jour commençait déjà à décliner. A l'extérieur, un froid vif et sec qui me picorait le visage s'était abattu sur la ville. Au moment où je sortis de la voiture, les cloches des centaines d'églises que la capitale Tchèque abritaient se mirent à résonner en symbiose, se faisant écho les unes aux autres. Un présage ? Etait-ce un hymne victorieux ou une marche funèbre ? Je fermai un instant les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit, me concentrant sur cette mélodie assourdissante qui bourdonnait dans mes oreilles et qui pourtant m'apaisait et me rassurait.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai. Je me retournai vivement. Carlisle se tenait devant moi. Le trait qui lui barrait le front ne s'était pas dissipé et il arborait toujours cet air perplexe.

« Bella, j'ai besoin d'aller chasser. Je ne serais pas long. Je peux te laisser seule ? »

« Bien sûr. Carlisle qu'est-ce qui… »

« Pas maintenant, » me coupa-t-il. Face à ma mine déconfite, il s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix adoucie, « Reposes-toi, tu en as bien besoin. »

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans sa berline et démarra en trombe, m'abandonnant comme une idiote sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur la moelleuse couette posée sur mon lit et enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller duveteux. Je ne savais plus que penser. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pour que je puisse avoir l'esprit clair. Premièrement, Edward était-il vraiment retenu là-bas contre son gré ? Ensuite, que venait faire Jasper ? Et enfin, que cachait Carlisle ? Son brusque et inhabituel changement d'humeur m'avait déroutée. Je l'avais toujours vu comme quelqu'un de pondéré, et son trouble face à ma question m'avait prise au dépourvu.

Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon jeans et je me forçai à bouger, remuant mes muscles déjà engourdis de manière à l'attraper.

Sur l'écran, une simple phrase. « Vas dans la suite de Carlisle et ouvres le tiroir du bureau. Alice. » Je lus et relus le message à plusieurs reprises en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules. Elle n'insinuait tout de même pas… ? Même si l'idée venait d'Alice, je ne pouvais me résoudre à fouiller dans les affaires de Carlisle, je le respectais bien trop pour cela. Carlisle c'était le patriarche, toujours écouté, toujours suivi. Je m'étonnais même qu'Alice me suggère une telle chose. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans ma tête m'exhortait à le faire. L'espace d'un instant je fus déchiré entre ma conscience qui me disait de respecter l'intimité de Carlisle et ma curiosité qui me trouvait des tas d'excuses pour aller fouiner dans ses affaires. Mais la lutte s'avéra rapide et inégale, et la curiosité l'emporta haut la main.

Je me levai et me glissai sur la pointe des pieds dans la suite de Carlisle qui communiquait avec la mienne par une porte non verrouillée. Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur le bureau en acajou situé près de l'immense écran plat. Je traversai la pièce telle une voleuse, lançant de rapides regards autour de moi. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bureau, je m'arrêtai, hésitante. Un dernier soubresaut de culpabilité m'envahit, mais je le chassai bien vite et ouvris le tiroir le cœur battant. A l'intérieur, un simple livre. Je le pris délicatement et l'examinai de plus près. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était ancien mais avait été conservé avec soin. La couverture était en cuir beige, mais il n'y avait aucun titre, rien qui ne puisse me donner une piste sur le genre d'ouvrage que c'était. J'ouvris une page au hasard. La double page était couverte d'une écriture d'une finesse étonnante, elle paraissait surgie d'une autre époque et était composée d'arabesques remarquables sans pour autant être ostentatoires. Ces lignes avaient été calligraphiées à l'aide d'une plume, aucun doute là-dessus.

Je refermai le cahier avec une infinie précaution et retournai m'installer sur mon lit. J'entassai plusieurs oreillers et m'y adossai confortablement, puis je rouvris le livre à la première page. Je m'aperçus rapidement que l'ouvrage que je tenais entre mes mains était en réalité le journal de Carlisle. Je rougis de honte et regardai l'objet qui me posait soudain un grave cas de conscience. Pour avoir tenu moi-même un journal, je savais que ce cahier ne contenait pas seulement des mots, c'était surtout des idées et des pensées qui venaient du plus profond de son âme. Lire le journal de Carlisle était non seulement une violation de son intimité, mais aussi de la confiance qu'il m'avait accordée.

Soudain, mon portable vibra à nouveau, me faisant sursauter. Alice bien évidemment. « Vas directement à la page 247, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Carlisle, il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. » J'hésitai un instant, caressant la couverture beige qui renfermait des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Puis je me décidai. Après tout, si Alice me disait de le lire, c'est qu'il contenait quelque information vitale pour moi. Je rouvris donc le journal et me rendit à la page qu'Alice m'avait conseillée. Je me renfonçai dans mes oreillers et commençai ma lecture.

_Volterra, le 17 août 1734,_

_Cela fait maintenant un mois que je cohabite avec les Volturis, et je ne sais toujours pas que penser d'eux. Ils sont à la fois affables et cruels, accueillants et mystérieux, éduqués et barbares. Leur puissance et leur influence au sein de notre communauté est d'une étendue d'une importance que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée. Cependant, j'ai la sensation qu'ils en réclament encore plus, surtout Aro. Cet homme semble consumé par une soif de pouvoir qui me parait inextinguible. La cour dont il s'entoure me rappelle avec amusement celle du sultan Mustafa II que j'avais rencontré lors de mon dernier voyage à Constantinople. A l'instar de ce dernier, Aro recherche avant tout à être entouré de personnes viables et fortes, mais au caractère souple et facilement malléable. En écrivant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces deux androgynes qui le suivent comme son ombre où qu'il aille. Ces deux enfants sont dotés de pouvoirs remarquables, j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à une démonstration de leurs talents, et je dois bien avouer que cela fait froid dans le dos. Cependant, leurs esprits sont bien trop faibles pour qu'ils osent quoi que ce soit contre leur seigneur et maitre. Quelques jours à observer Aro m'ont aidé à comprendre que ce qui le terrorise par-dessus-tout c'est un soulèvement contre son règne despotique. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, d'un triumvirat à la tête d'un régime autocrate. Car Aro n'est pas seul à gouverner. Aux côtés de César siègent Marcus/Pompée et Caius/Crassus. Je frissonne en pensant à ce qui pourrait m'arriver si l'un d'entre eux tombait sur ces écrits. Mais peut-être trouveraient-ils la comparaison flatteuse. _

_Volterra, le 20 août 1734,_

_Aro m'a montré son extraordinaire bibliothèque. Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ce sanctuaire de la connaissance du monde, je n'ai pu retenir un cri de surprise. Dans une pièce gigantesque dissimulée sous les arcades de la vieille ville se trouvent des milliers d'ouvrages que le monde humain croit perdu à tout jamais, tels des manuscrits sauvés des flammes lors de l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Face à tout ce savoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au but premier de mon séjour ici. But qui est devenu mon obsession. Et si Aro détenait le secret de nos origines ? Accepterait-il seulement de me le livrer ? J'ai bien peur que la réponse ne s'avère négative. Car il se méfie de moi. Il sait qu'avant de rejoindre sa cour j'ai séjourné pendant plusieurs années en France où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans des salons littéraires à écouter les propos éclairés de philosophes français que j'admirais. Mon indépendance d'esprit et mes idées progressistes inquiètent mon hôte. Bien qu'Aro soit favorable à la connaissance, il n'en reste pas moins méfiant face aux idées nouvelles. Surtout si ces idées menacent le fragile équilibre de son gouvernement totalitaire._

_A la bibliothèque, j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer un Volturi que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il s'appelle Flavius. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec, mais il semble être d'une érudition stupéfiante. C'est une personne très intéressante qu'il me tarde de mieux connaitre. _

_Volterra, le 23 août 1734,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai à nouveau débattu avec Aro et Caius sur les bienfaits que le sang animal procure aussi bien au corps qu'à l'âme. Mais je suis bien obligé d'admettre, et cela me désole, que mes compagnons ne sont pas décidés à tester ma nourriture. Ils restent campés sur leur position, et comment pourrais-je les en blâmer ? Cela fait des siècles qu'ils vivent de cette manière. Ils ne ressentent pas la même aversion que moi à tuer des humains, d'autant qu'ils sont nés à une époque où l'esclavage était chose commune et la vie des autres un bien sans grande importance. Durant notre entretien, j'ai remarqué qu'une fois de plus Marcus se tenait en retrait. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion et ses yeux étaient étrangement vides. Je me demande ce qui peut avoir poussé cet homme à devenir apathique à ce point._

_Après mon entretien avec le triumvirat, surnom que j'aime à leur donner, je me suis rendu dans la bibliothèque. Flavius se trouvait toujours à la même place que la dernière fois, à croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Nous avons discuté pendant des heures et à mon grand plaisir, il m'a semblé particulièrement intéressé par les nouvelles idées qui enflamment la France des philosophes. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui débattre d'égal à égal. J'ai bien du mal à comprendre ce que cet homme si ouvert d'esprit fait avec les Volturis. J'aurais pu discuter avec lui encore longtemps si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par Aro. Quelque chose de très étrange s'est produit lorsque ce dernier m'a vu en compagnie de Flavius. Il paraissait courroucé, et s'apprêtait à parler, mais un simple regard de mon ami l'en a dissuadé et il s'est ravisé. Je dois confesser que l'attitude d'Aro pour le moins singulière a attisé ma curiosité. J'ai l'intuition qu'il existe un lien entre eux, et que ce lien n'est pas étranger à la présence de Flavius parmi les Volturis._

_Volterra, le 5 septembre 1734,_

_La vie en Toscane est difficile, en particulier pour les gens de notre espèce. Un intense soleil brille depuis plusieurs jours sur la cité, nous confinant tous à l'intérieur et nous limitant à de brèves sorties nocturnes. L'avantage de cet enfermement forcé, c'est que je peux passer du temps avec Flavius qui est devenu mon ami. C'est un homme au caractère singulier que j'ai bien du mal à déchiffrer. J'ai l'impression que derrière ses connaissances extrêmement poussées il cache une blessure profonde. Il n'est pas heureux j'en suis persuadé. Mais quelque chose le retient ici. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre son marasme et l'attitude continuellement prostrée de Marcus. Je souris en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eue mon ami Montesquieu face à mon 'pressentiment' sans aucun fondement scientifique. Je l'entends déjà me sermonner de sa voix amusée : « Quoi ? Mais monsieur vous vous prenez pour l'une de ces diseuses de bonne aventure qui pullulent à la foire de Saint-Germain ? Seriez-vous donc l'un de mes détracteurs obscurantistes qui se complaisent dans leur ignorance ? » Je me demande comment il aurait réagi s'il avait su qui je suis réellement. Je suis un véritable paradoxe entre ma nature de 'créature des ténèbres' et ma foi dans le progrès. Mon existence est une aberration que la science ne peut expliquer…pour l'instant. Car je compte bien me pencher sur toutes ces questions qui m'obsèdent. D'où ma présence ici._

_Volterra, le 17 septembre 1734,_

_Je viens de faire une découverte pour le moins fascinante. Aro et Flavius sont liés, j'en ai maintenant l'intime conviction. Tout à l'heure je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque. Je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers qui menaient vers l'immense sous-sol lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation en latin entre les deux hommes. Leur débit de paroles était d'une rapidité extraordinaire, même pour des vampires, et le ton qu'ils employaient était froid et hostile. Je tendis l'oreille lorsqu'Aro prononça mon nom. Il parlait par énigmes, et paraissait terrifié à l'idée que je découvre leur secret…Puis Flavius a pris la parole. Sa voix impérieuse m'a étonné, lui qui était d'ordinaire si modéré. Il montrait une confiance en moi qui me flatta sur le moment, mais qui me met mal à l'aise en y repensant. Le plus étrange reste à venir : lorsqu'Aro s'est éclipsé, il a murmuré trois mots, trois mots simples mais dont les multiples sens m'échappent encore : « Tu quoque fili ». Se sent-il trahi par Flavius qui a choisi de m'accorder son amitié et sa confiance ? Je dois avouer que cette phrase a piqué au vif ma curiosité, et je suis bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de toute cette affaire qui promet d'être palpitante._

_Volterra, le 20 septembre 1734,_

_Mon entêtement a enfin payé, je sais tout…hélas. Ma curiosité a été assouvie, mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré rester ignorant de toute cette sordide affaire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire cela un jour, mais je dois dire que dans certains cas, l'ignorance peut être un bienfait. Même si Flavius s'est confié à moi de son plein gré, j'ai honte de dire que je l'y ai bassement encouragé. Et maintenant, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir trahi, lui que je considère comme mon ami. Son histoire, c'est aussi celle de Marcus et d'Aro. Les trois hommes sont bien liés, mes soupçons étaient fondés. _

« Bella… »

Je me raidis et déglutis péniblement. Je levai lentement les yeux du journal tout en me mordant les lèvres. Carlisle se tenait devant moi et m'observait avec son habituelle compassion.

« Carlisle c'est…je… » bégayai-je, tandis que je sentais mes joues devenir cramoisies.

Il ignora mon trouble et me prit le cahier des mains avec une douceur qui me surprit.

« J'ai ramené ce vieux journal car j'espérais qu'il nous aiderait, » murmura-t-il songeur. Puis ses yeux tristes se posèrent sur la page que j'étais occupée à lire. « Tu as lu l'histoire de Flavius ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, je vous jure, » m'empressai-je de répondre.

Carlisle s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit et referma son journal. Il caressa distraitement la couverture en cuir, visiblement absorbé dans ses souvenirs. La gêne et la culpabilité que j'éprouvais ne firent qu'empirer face à son absence de réaction.

« Carlisle je suis vraiment désolée, » finis-je par chuchoter, incapable de trouver de meilleurs mots.

Il leva des yeux surpris vers moi, se souvenant soudain de ma présence.

« Si tu le veux bien, je vais te raconter l'histoire de Flavius moi-même… »


	21. Un récit surprenant

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions !_

_Sinon rien à voir, je voulais juste vous dire que je vais à la convention Twilight à Paris avec plusieurs amies qui écrivent également des fics, et nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de se voir toutes là-bas. Alors si vous comptez vous rendre à la convention, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un MP._

XXI.

« Avant de commencer, je souhaiterais juste te rappeler une chose. Cette histoire s'est déroulée il y a de cela deux-mille ans, et les mœurs étaient bien différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui. Alors s'il te plait prends le temps de réfléchir avant de les juger. »

Je hochai la tête avec véhémence, mon impatience grandissant face à ses paroles pour le moins intrigantes. Carlisle prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l'arête du nez en signe de réflexion. Puis il commença son récit.

« Aro est né à Rome en l'an onze de notre ère. Il était le second fils d'une des plus puissantes familles patriciennes de l'empire, les Valerii. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ses parents, mis à part que son père était un grand ami de l'empereur Tibère et que cette amitié lui octroyait pas mal de privilèges. Quant à sa mère, c'était une femme insignifiante et à la santé chancelante qui ne quittait jamais sa villa.

« A l'époque, seul le premier fils comptait, et Aro a rapidement été confié à la garde d'esclaves. C'était un jeune garçon frêle et taciturne mais d'une intelligence rare. Intelligence qui n'a pas été reconnue à sa juste valeur, les yeux de tous étant braqué vers son frère ainé, Titus, à qui l'on prédisait une brillante carrière militaire. Cependant, de par son rang, Aro avait néanmoins la chance d'avoir un précepteur sélectionné parmi les esclaves les plus cultivés de l'époque.

« Il avait cinq ans lorsque sa petite sœur Didyme est née. Il s'est très vite attachée à elle, pauvre petite chose qui était comme lui reléguée dans un coin de la villa. En grandissant, leur lien a rapidement pris une tournure exclusive. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait et vice-versa, et il était heureux ainsi. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur père meure. Aro avait quinze ans à l'époque. C'est son frère qui reprit les rênes de la maison, pour le malheur de tous.

« Titus était un homme cruel et froid, seul le pouvoir l'intéressait. »

« Un trait de famille… » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer. Carlisle me gratifia d'un sourire complice.

« Sûrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un frère inutile qui représentait une menace à ses yeux et il s'en débarrassa en l'envoyant dans une garnison en Gaule. Cet exil forcé s'avéra très difficile pour Aro, lui qui était habitué au luxe. Il n'avait jamais été préparé au mode de vie spartiate qui l'attendait dans les camps et en a beaucoup souffert. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison à la douleur qu'il ressentait d'avoir été séparé de sa sœur qu'il aimait tant. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner, de la laisser sans protection face à la sournoiserie de leur aîné. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tort…Titus avait des projets pour elle.

« A treize ans, Didyme était déjà une beauté réputée, et son charme ajouté à son rang et sa fortune faisait d'elle une cible de choix pour tous les célibataires de Rome. Cela malheureusement n'avait pas échappé à Titus. Quelques jours à peine après le départ d'Aro pour la Gaule, il la força à épouser l'un des plus puissants tribuns de la cité. C'était un homme veuf d'une cinquantaine d'années très influent au sénat, mais aussi réputé pour ses sautes d'humeur violentes.

« De son côté, Aro, grâce à sa ruse et sa mesquinerie, avait rapidement grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire et malgré son jeune âge, il était devenu l'un des généraux les plus craints et révérés par ses hommes. En cherchant dans les livres d'histoire, j'ai appris que la cruauté d'Aro envers ses ennemis et les méthodes de torture qu'il affligeait aux traîtres étaient exceptionnellement barbares, même pour cette époque, mais par ces actes, il se faisait respecter de ses hommes.

« Lors d'une émeute particulièrement sanglante, il faillit se faire tuer mais fut sauvé de justesse par un jeune soldat. Les deux hommes ont très vite sympathisé. Le soldat était issu d'une classe sociale relativement pauvre, mais cela n'a pas empêché Aro de le promouvoir aide de camp… Le jeune homme en question s'appelait Marcus. »

Je dévisageai Carlisle, interloquée. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Oui c'est bien de notre 'ami' qu'il s'agit. » Il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Après dix longues années passées en Gaule, Aro décida de rentrer à Rome. Il avait appris le mariage de sa sœur par inadvertance quelques années auparavant, ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Certains soldats ont même affirmé que le soir où on lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait choisi dix hommes parmi ses légionnaires et les avait fait crucifier sans aucune raison, regardant avec avidité leur souffrance sur la croix et riant face à leurs supplications.

« Il était certes cruel, mais sa hardiesse dans les batailles supplantait et même excusait ce défaut, et c'est en héros qu'il fit son grand retour dans la cité mère. Il était accompagné de Marcus qui était devenu à la fois son bras droit, son conseiller, son confident, et même son ami… Même les pires hommes ont besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher, et Aro ne fait pas exception à la règle.

« Il décida de se rendre directement chez son frère. Ce dernier lui réserva un accueil glacial, mais la tradition romaine l'obligeait à lui offrir l'hospitalité, ce qu'il fit donc à contrecœur. Aro n'attendit pas longtemps avant de frapper. La nuit venue, il se glissa dans la chambre de Titus et l'égorgea dans son sommeil. Puis il orchestra une mise en scène visant à faire croire à un simple cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Bien sûr, personne ne fut dupe de la supercherie, mais cela importait peu. Seules comptaient les apparences. A l'époque, les règlements de compte entre frères étaient monnaie courante.

« Lorsqu'elle apprit le retour d'Aro, Didyme se précipita à la villa. Son frère la reconnut à peine. Son visage était émacié, ses joues creusés, son teint pâle et son regard constamment triste, sans compter les bleus qui proliféraient sur ses bras. C'est ce qui motiva Aro à commettre un nouveau meurtre. Avec la complicité de sa sœur qui était plus que ravie qu'on la débarrasse enfin de son époux violent, il entra subrepticement dans la vaste demeure de son beau-frère et le poignarda. Puis il jeta le cadavre dans le canal et fit porter le chapeau à un malheureux esclave qui se retrouva au bout d'une corde.

« Didyme retourna vivre avec son frère à la villa. Pour ma part, je suis persuadé que ce furent les plus belles années de l'existence d'Aro. Il était puissant, riche, respecté, et vivait en harmonie avec sa sœur et son ami. »

Carlisle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir au loin le château royal dont la façade était éclairée par de multiples faisceaux jaune orangés. Je restai muette, mon esprit vagabondant encore dans les ruelles étroites et pavées de la Rome antique. Bien sûr, je savais qu'Aro n'avait pas toujours été vampire, mais j'étais bien loin de me douter de tout cela.

Lorsque Carlisle se retourna, il tenait son poing serré devant sa bouche et un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Il poussa un profond soupir et reprit son histoire d'une voix profondément grave.

« Malheureusement, le destin, ou devrais-je dire la fatalité, s'en est mêlé, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Didyme et Marcus se sont épris l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient pleinement conscients que leur union était bien entendu inenvisageable, pas uniquement à cause de leur différence de classe sociale, mais surtout à cause d'Aro. Celui-ci avait pour sa sœur une profonde affection, exclusive et égoïste. Et même si il appréciait Marcus, jamais il n'aurait accepté de partager Didyme avec son ami. Les deux tourtereaux ne le savaient que trop bien, et très vite s'engagea une interminable partie de cache-cache dans la villa. Au début, ils se montraient extrêmement prudents, faisant bien attention de ne rien laisser paraitre. Puis au fil du temps, leur garde se relâcha. Cependant Aro, qui accordait une confiance aveugle envers ses deux compagnons, ne remarqua rien. C'est alors qu'entra en jeu un nouveau personnage.

« Cela faisait déjà près d'un siècle que Caius était vampire. Il commençait à en avoir assez de sa solitude et de la vie de nomade qu'il menait. Après avoir été témoin de la conquête de Rome, il aspirait à son tour à une existence faite de domination et de richesse. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de compagnons éclairés, et c'est dans ce but qu'il se rendit au cœur même de cette culture qu'il admirait tant.

« Il entendit bien vite parler d'Aro et de ses exploits en Gaule. Il correspondait à tout ce que Caius recherchait : charisme, intelligence, ruse…mais aussi sadisme et cruauté. Il se renseigna sur Aro, interrogeant discrètement les gens qui l'entouraient, soudoyant les esclaves de la maison. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il apprit rapidement la liaison de Didyme et Marcus. Cette situation cocasse l'amusa et il décida de se livrer à un jeu vicieux qui lui permettrait à la fois de tester son futur compagnon, mais aussi de se divertir.

« Ainsi, alors qu'Aro était en route pour assister à une séance au Sénat, un courrier vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit une missive anonyme lui conseillant de retourner chez lui, précisant qu'il y découvrirait des choses intéressantes. Intrigué, Aro rebroussa chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la villa, Marcus, qui partait plusieurs jours en mission, faisait des adieux émouvants à sa sœur et l'embrassait sans retenue. Une fois celui-ci parti, Aro, qui était dans une colère noire, se précipita sur Didyme. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la frappa violemment au visage, espérant par ce geste qu'elle se soumette et éprouve quelque remords. Seulement, Didyme était fière, et elle lui tint tête, ce qui eut pour unique effet de faire enrager Aro encore davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incontrôlable. Et il… »

Carlisle se tut, hésitant. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses traits étaient crispés en un rictus de profond dégoût, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, lui qui était habituellement d'une sérénité à toute épreuve.

Il leva la tête vers moi et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il se radoucit instantanément.

« Carlisle ? Ca va ? » lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir connaitre la suite ? »

Je hochai la tête avec hésitation, soudainement plus aussi certaine de pouvoir supporter d'autres sauvageries. Mais je devais savoir.

« Il l'a violée, » prononça Carlisle dans un souffle.

En entendant ces mots, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je frissonnai. L'atrocité de la scène apparut devant mes yeux dans tout ce qu'elle avait d'horrible et de malsain. Je déglutis péniblement et demandai à Carlisle de continuer d'une voix mal assurée.

« Après cela, un accord tacite fut conclu entre eux. Jamais ils ne parleraient de cela à qui que ce soit. Lorsque Marcus revint à la villa quelques jours plus tard, il ne se douta pas un seul instant du drame qui s'était joué en son absence.

« De son côté, Caius jubilait. Il avait pu observer par lui-même la perversité d'Aro, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce dernier irait jusque là. Il se délectait de ce drame digne d'une tragédie grecque, et décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de procéder à la transformation d'Aro.

« Malheureusement, les dieux avaient décidé de s'acharner sur cette maison, et neuf mois après l'incident, Didyme mit au monde un garçon. Marcus, persuadé d'en être le père, était fou de joie. Il avait été surpris face au manque de réaction d'Aro lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il aimait sa sœur et qu'elle portait son enfant, mais la suspicion céda rapidement la place à l'euphorie d'être père. »

« Tu quoque fili…Flavius ! » m'exclamai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Carlisle.

« Exact, » me répondit celui-ci.

« Et… le père…c'est Aro ou Marcus ? » demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Carlisle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Personne ne le sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aro tomba gravement malade peu de temps après la naissance de l'enfant, ce qui contraignit Caius à le transformer plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il enchaîna dans la foulée avec Marcus, de peur qu'Aro ne s'interpose. Il les éloigna de la villa, les emmenant dans une grande demeure située dans la campagne proche, laissant Didyme seule avec son bébé.

« Les deux hommes commencèrent leur apprentissage dans cette maison isolée. Ils avaient tous deux envie de revoir Didyme, mais ils savaient pertinemment que c'était impossible…du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

« Deux autres années s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux années durant lesquelles ils posèrent les fondations de ce qui serait plus tard l'ordre des Volturis. Une nuit, Marcus ne put résister à l'envie d'aller rendre visite à son amour qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de Caius, il lui révéla son secret, et contre toute attente, la peur que son amant lui inspirait fut rapidement supplantée par la joie qu'elle avait de pouvoir enfin le revoir.

« Les visites secrètes de Marcus à Didyme, au début rares, se firent de plus en plus fréquentes. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et envisagea de la transformer. Ce à quoi elle consentit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils s'aimaient d'une passion dévastatrice, et étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices pour pouvoir passer le restant de leur existence ensemble.

« Didyme confia Flavius à son ancien maitre d'école, un vieil homme érudit et sage qui ne jurait que par Socrate. Elle savait qu'entre ses mains, son fils ne manquerait de rien, néanmoins, le déchirement de la séparation la marqua profondément.

« Malgré son jeune âge, Marcus eut assez de volonté pour ne pas la vider de son sang. Il resta près d'elle le temps que son changement s'opère, lui serrant la main et la rassurant. Puis il la mena à ses amis. En la voyant, Caius partit dans une colère noire, tandis qu'Aro restait silencieux, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion. Mais le mal était fait, et ils durent apprendre à vivre avec elle bon gré mal gré.

« Ils vécurent ensemble durant vingt ans, s'imposant comme les leaders du monde vampirique, créant une armée qui leur était entièrement dévolue. Mais Didyme n'arrivait pas à oublier son fils, et chaque jour elle suppliait Marcus d'aller le chercher. L'instinct maternel m'échappe parfois, surtout lorsque ça conduit à une décision aussi extrême. Marcus refusa d'abord, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais face aux supplications incessantes de sa femme qu'il voyait dépérir de jour en jour, il finit par lui céder.

« C'est ainsi que Flavius rejoignit leur clan. Caius, d'abord fâché, remarqua rapidement les nombreuses qualités de Flavius, qualités qui pouvaient s'avérer bien utiles dans leurs plans. Et puis le grotesque de la situation l'amusait, lui qui était au courant de toute l'affaire sans qu'aucun ne le sache.

« Pour Aro, en revanche, l'arrivée de Flavius fut bien plus difficile à accepter. Il était le symbole vivant des atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à sa sœur qu'il aimait tant. Malgré tout, les deux hommes se lièrent rapidement d'amitié. Bien entendu, Flavius ignorait totalement qu'il y avait une chance pour que son oncle soit également son père. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il apprit toute l'histoire. »

Carlisle fit une nouvelle pause, tandis que je tentais d'assimiler toute cette histoire. Soudainement, Aro m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau, il n'était plus le vampire au port royal qui inspirait respect et crainte, non, c'était juste un homme au passé lourd et torturé.

« Plusieurs siècles passèrent, et les Volturis emménagèrent à Volterra. Malgré le temps, Marcus et Didyme s'aimaient toujours aussi profondément, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Un jour, Marcus confia à Aro son désir de les quitter afin de mener une existence paisible aux côtés de son épouse. Il en avait assez de la politique, des complots et des soulèvements, il aspirait à une vie sereine auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Aro, que la soif de pouvoir avait endurci, ne répliqua pas. Cependant, il savait que les bases de leur puissance reposaient sur leur trio, et que si l'un d'entre eux s'en allait, cela risquait d'ébranler les fondations même de leur ordre. Après plusieurs jours à envisager toutes les solutions possibles, il finit par en retenir une : faire disparaitre sa propre sœur.

« Celle-ci, pressentant le danger, se confia à son fils, lui révélant absolument tout. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était partie chasser, elle fut retrouvée morte, déchiquetée par des loups-garous, selon la version officielle. Ce jour-là, la vie de Marcus bascula. Affligé comme jamais, il tomba dans cet état apathique dans lequel tu l'as rencontré. Mais Aro ne parvint pas à leurrer Flavius. Celui-ci était intimement persuadé qu'Aro était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère. Mais il lui fallut du temps avant de le confronter.

« Lorsqu'Aro apprit que Flavius était au courant de toute l'affaire, il fut pris de panique. Si une telle chose venait à se savoir, c'en était fini de son règne. Mais par respect pour sa mère, Flavius n'avait aucune intention de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus qu'il ressentait une profonde affection envers Marcus, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser davantage.

« Flavius décida malgré tout de rester auprès des Volturis, il savait qu'Aro, persuadé d'être son père, ne tenterait jamais rien contre lui. Depuis, les deux hommes entretiennent une relation à la fois distante et respectueuse. Flavius en veut à Aro pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à sa mère, mais il n'arrive pas à le haïr autant qu'il le voudrait. »

Le récit de Carlisle achevé, il me fallut un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'Aro…est-ce qu'il aime son fils ? » demandai-je d'une voix si basse que c'en était presque un chuchotis.

Carlisle me répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Oui, il l'aime et je suis même prêt à parier qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour lui. »

Je restai silencieuse, réfléchissant à cette révélation.

« Dans ce cas…Flavius pourrait peut-être utiliser l'ascendant qu'il possède sur Aro pour nous aider à faire sortir Edward de là, » proposai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Carlisle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, Flavius ne fera jamais rien contre Aro. Et je refuse de le faire chanter. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le convaincre de nous aider. »

« Moi je sais, » murmura une voix derrière nous.


	22. Le secret de Jasper

_Bonjour à toutes. Avant toute chose, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour ne plus avoir donné de nouvelles sans explications. Je n'ai pas arrêté mes fics, mais je commençais à me lasser et j'avais vraiment besoin de faire une pause, ces fics devenaient vraiment contraignantes. J'espère que vous me comprendrez._

XXII.

_« Moi je sais, » murmura une voix derrière nous._

Je me retournai brusquement vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave aux intonations veloutées et légèrement moqueuses. Jasper était nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Ses yeux aux prunelles iridescentes brillaient dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, ajoutant encore à l'irréalité de son apparition. Depuis combien de temps nous écoutait-t-il ?

Il se redressa sans empressement et s'avança vers nous avec la grâce qui caractérisait si bien son espèce. Sa désinvolture affichée tranchait étrangement avec l'atmosphère lourde et sinistre qui régnait dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant Carlisle qui le fixait avec une stupeur non dissimulée.

Jasper nous examina tour à tour puis se pinça les lèvres afin de réprimer un sourire. Visiblement, il s'amusait de nos mines ahuries à nos dépends.

« Carlisle… » salua Jasper en hochant la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Ca va Bella ? Tu tiens le coup ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.

« Ca…Je vais bien, merci, » balbutiai-je, tandis que des tas de questions fusaient dans mon esprit. Je sentis une vague d'apaisement et de bien-être m'envahir et je me relaxai quelque peu.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle qui fixait son fils sans ciller.

« Jasper, qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il.

« Je sais comment convaincre Flavius de nous aider, » le coupa Jasper, retrouvant soudain sa gravité habituelle.

Je fronçai les sourcils afin de marquer mon ignorance, tandis que Carlisle regardait son fils avec un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité. Visiblement, lui non plus ne savait pas ce que Jasper avait en tête. Et ce dernier ne paraissait pas pressé de lever le voile sur ce mystère.

« Alice a eu une vision ? » finit par demander Carlisle, l'impatience commençant à se faire entendre dans sa voix.

Jasper secoua la tête.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec elle… ni avec aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. »

Il poussa un profond soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, à la recherche de souvenirs lointains et oubliés.

« Disons que...j'ai connu Flavius dans une autre vie… »

Il se tût, perdu dans les méandres de son passé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à son histoire et à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies avant de finalement connaître le bonheur auprès d'Alice.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? » demanda Carlisle gravement, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

Jasper baissa la tête, le visage à demi dissimulé sous ses boucles blondes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit son temps avant de répondre :

« Cela remonte à cent vingt ans. A cette époque, j'étais encore avec Maria. Nous étions à l'apogée de nos conquêtes territoriales, nous venions de remporter Monterrey qui était désormais notre chasse gardée, et nous possédions une véritable armée d'une trentaine de nouveau-nés tous rompus à nos ordres. Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Un jour, tandis que je chassais en ville, j'ai entendu des cris étouffés et des bruits de lutte. Etant devenu en quelque sorte le garant de la paix à Monterrey, je me suis précipité vers l'origine de ce vacarme. Arrivé sur le lieux, j'ai immédiatement reconnu Jorge, l'une de nos dernières recrues, un vampire d'une force exceptionnelle qui faisait la fierté de Maria. Il était en prise avec un autre vampire que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Son odeur, comme son visage, m'étaient totalement inconnus. A en juger par sa taille fluette et sa manière dérisoire de se défendre, il n'était pas un guerrier mais plutôt un penseur. Intrigué, je le regardai de plus près. Sa peau translucide et ses yeux voilés m'ont immédiatement mis la puce à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Volturi… Un Volturi en très mauvaise posture… Jorge était sur le point de lui assener le coup de grâce lorsque, sans réfléchir, je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai tué…

« Le Volturi, vous aurez deviné qu'il s'agissait de Flavius, m'a remercié chaudement, précisant qu'à présent il ferait n'importe quoi pour me rendre la pareille et que sa vie m'appartenait. Certaines personnes ont une conception de l'honneur qui frise parfois le ridicule. »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne sachant quoi faire de lui, je l'ai ramené à Maria. En apprenant que j'avais tué son protégé dans le seul but de sauver un Volturi, elle est rentrée dans une colère noire. Et on ne peut pas l'en blâmer, après tout, ils étaient nos ennemis naturels. J'ai donc tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Avoir un Volturi à nos côtés pouvait présenter bien des avantages, dont celui non négligeable de faire croire aux clans ennemis que ces derniers nous soutenaient. Maria a été sensible à cet argument, et nous avons donc décidé de garder Flavius parmi nous. Nous l'avons interrogé, et c'est ainsi que nous avons appris qu'il était un proche d'Aro, sans pour autant connaître les détails de leur relation. J'avoue d'ailleurs que j'ai été assez surpris en entendant ton histoire, Carlisle. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça. »

Carlisle, absorbé par le récit de son fils, releva la tête et acquiesça légèrement. Jasper reprit :

« Lorsque nous lui avons demandé ce qui l'amenait à Monterrey, il est resté vague, nous disant qu'il avait quitté les Volturis afin de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. En voyant nos mines effarées, il s'est empressé d'ajouter que ses compagnons étaient d'accord avec son choix et qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à le retrouver.

« C'est comme ça que Flavius est devenu l'un des nôtres. J'ai vite appris à l'apprécier, et même à l'admirer. Même s'il souffrait de notre mode de vie plutôt rudimentaire, il ne se plaignait jamais et acceptait sans rechigner les tâches qui lui incombaient.

« Cela faisait une année à peine qu'il vivait avec nous lorsque Félix est venu le chercher. Ils sont allés faire un tour et lorsqu'ils sont revenus, Flavius nous a annoncé qu'il nous quittait. Maria et moi l'avons laissé partir sans protester, nous n'avions aucune envie de nous mettre les Volturis à dos.

« Et voilà toute l'histoire. Si je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est tout simplement que je n'en voyais pas la nécessité, Flavius est resté avec nous pendant si peu de temps que je l'avais presque oublié… jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'apprenne qu'il était à Prague. »

Je restai silencieuse tandis que Carlisle affichait un air pensif. J'avais toujours cru connaitre les Cullen, mais je me rendais compte à présent que ces derniers avaient eu une vie avant de me rencontrer et que ce qu'ils m'avaient dévoilé de leur passé n'était qu'une infime partie de leur longue existence. Soudain, le fait qu'Edward ait vécu avant de me connaitre, qu'il ait connu quelqu'un avant moi me parut naturel, et même légitime. J'avais réagi d'une manière immature, me laissant envahir par une jalousie infondée pour un amour vieux de presque cent ans.

La voix harmonieuse de Jasper retentit dans la pièce, me tirant de mes réflexions.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans très exactement », il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, « deux heures vingt,» acheva-t-il, triomphal. Un silence s'installa, durant lequel il savoura l'effet que produisait sa déclaration pour le moins inattendue.

Je restai immobile, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique, tandis qu'une foule de questions m'assaillaient. Carlisle, quant à lui, jeta un regard ahuri en direction de son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement lui demander :

« Tu… Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer en contact avec Flavius ? »

Jasper esquissa un sourire amusé avant de porter la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir et d'en sortir un téléphone portable dernier cri qu'il brandit avec fierté. « Tu sais, les Volturis aussi se sont mis aux nouvelles technologies, et Maria avait son numéro de téléphone,» s'exclama Jasper, hilare.

Je me mordis les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. J'avais beau essayer, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer les Volturis avec des téléphones portables !

Carlisle et Jasper passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à soigneusement préparer l'entretien avec Flavius. Jasper, de son côté, faisait preuve d'une confiance inébranlable. Il savait que Flavius lui rendrait service, et ce quelque soit ce que ça pouvait lui coûter. Carlisle, quant à lui, était plus sceptique.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Au loin, une lueur orangée éclaircissait le ciel obscur, me rappelant que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Soudain, une fatigue insidieuse s'abattit sur moi. Je tentai tant bien que mal de suivre le fil de leur discussion, mais mes paupières se fermaient peu à peu, je sentais l'appel du sommeil m'envahir et mes muscles s'engourdir progressivement. Bercée par leur voix graves et apaisantes, je finis par céder et m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« Bella ? Bella, réveilles-toi. »

Je tentai d'ouvrir les paupières mais une intense lumière blanchâtre inondait la pièce, m'éblouissant et me forçant à cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. M'apercevant que cette lumière était celle du jour déjà levé, je me redressai sans ménagement, provoquant par la même occasion un vertige désagréable. Carlisle se tenait au pied du lit et m'observait avec une tendresse toute paternelle.

« Que…Quelle heure est-il ? » m'exclamai-je de cette habituelle voix rauque que j'avais chaque fois que je me réveillais.

Carlisle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Calmes-toi, tu n'as dormi que deux petites heures, » me dit-il d'une voix calme et pondérée. « Mais il est temps pour nous de nous mettre en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous qu'a fixé Jasper,» continua-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Jasper se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et regardait d'un air absent la foule bigarrée qui se pressait pour aller travailler. Toute cette agitation dans la rue en contrebas me parut soudain complètement irréelle, en inadéquation totale avec l'épreuve que je traversais.

« Mais…nous y allons également ? » demandai-je, ne comprenant strictement plus rien.

« Oui, Jasper et moi en avons longuement discuté et nous avons jugé préférable d'y aller tous. Bien entendu, nous resterons à couvert pour éviter que Flavius n'ait l'impression qu'on ne lui ait tendu une embuscade. Nous interviendrons uniquement s'il montre quelques signes de réticence. A nous trois, nous réussirons bien à le convaincre.»

Remarquant mon scepticisme, Carlisle m'offrit un sourire rassurant. Je me levai et attrapai mon blouson.

Jasper et Flavius avaient rendez-vous à la terrasse d'un café sur les bords de la Vlatva. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, Carlisle et moi allâmes nous dissimuler sous les arcades d'une maison suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il ne puisse sentir notre odeur. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil complice puis s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée.

Quelques minutes à peine après son arrivée dans le café, Flavius fit son apparition. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut lorsque je remarquai la silhouette sombre et terrifiante qui l'accompagnait.


	23. alliance

XXIII.

_Avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser pour ces mois de silence. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de ne pas connaitre la fin d'une histoire, mais quand la motivation est aux abonnés absents, je dois avouer que c'est vraiment pas facile de s'y mettre. Enfin, j'ai tout de même l'intention de finir cette fic (ma première !) D'ailleurs, nous approchons du dénouement… _

_Un grand merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, ce sont elles qui m'ont motivée à me remettre à cette fic. (Bizcuiter, Karine, Lilou, Twilightstory, Marloux…)_

Je me tournai vers Carlisle, terrorisée. Ce dernier semblait s'être statufié, et seule la ride qui lui barrait le front marquait son effroi. Au loin, les deux silhouettes noires avançaient avec une grâce irréelle sans se soucier des passants qui les observaient à la dérobée, interpellés par la singularité de leur démarche. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Jasper qui, ayant sans doute perçu quelque chose d'anormal, avait relevé la tête, aux aguets. Je tentai d'apercevoir le visage de la personne qui accompagnait Flavius, sans succès. Il avait rabattu sa capuche de telle manière que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ses traits. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Carlisle. Nous ne pouvions rester là sans rien faire, il nous fallait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Carlisle… » implorai-je.

Le son de ma voix parut le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il tourna lentement le visage vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'attrapa le poignet avec force, et je laissai échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Viens, » déclara-t-il. Et il m'entraina à sa suite vers la terrasse du café où se trouvait toujours Jasper. Je trébuchai à plusieurs reprises sur les pavés inégaux qui composaient la chaussée, mais me redressai rapidement tout en me maudissant intérieurement pour mon incorrigible maladresse. Nous atteignîmes néanmoins le café peu de temps avant les deux Volturis. Lorsque Jasper nous aperçut, celui-ci se releva précipitamment, ébranlant la table en fer forgé au passage. La tasse de café qu'il avait commandée s'agita dangereusement, mais il eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et se brise. Même en cet instant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la dextérité peu commune des vampires.

« Il n'est pas seul, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue, son regard allant de Carlisle à l'angle de la bâtisse qui dissimulait la rue en contrebas.

Carlisle secoua la tête sans quitter son fils du regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas seul mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sous la tonnelle fleurie qui préfigurait l'entrée de la terrasse se tenaient deux silhouettes sombres, aussi terrifiantes l'une que l'autre. Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur les deux paires d'yeux rouges vifs qui nous scrutaient, et une sensation de froid me traversa le corps. Dans la rue, la vie continuait. Un homme en costume passa à grandes enjambées, le téléphone portable collé dans une main et l'attaché-case dans l'autre, inconscient du danger qui l'entourait. Une femme traversa la route avec une poussette, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange scène que nous formions. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, sans doute guidée par son instinct, et s'éloigna rapidement. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que j'aurais pu être cette femme, simple figurante ignorant tout de ce monde surnaturel. Mais en choisissant Edward, j'avais choisi cette vie, et mêmes si les pires tortures m'attendaient, je ne parvenais pas à regretter mon choix. Je me refocalisai sur les deux hommes qui nous faisaient face. Ils n'allaient certainement pas attaquer en plein jour, pas avec autant d'humains autour de nous… si ?

Un grognement menaçant s'éleva de la poitrine de Jasper qui se tenait à côté de moi, prêt à bondir. Il retroussa les lèvres, laissant entrevoir ses canines d'un blanc éclatant. Jamais encore il ne m'avait paru aussi animal qu'en cet instant. Le récit de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Alice me revint en mémoire, et je n'eus soudain aucun mal à l'imaginer en guerrier impitoyable. A ma gauche, Carlisle paraissait plus tranquille, mais ce n'était qu'un calme de surface, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que lui aussi était sur ses gardes. Il les observait sans ciller, guettant le moindre de leurs gestes. Au milieu de ces redoutables prédateurs, je me sentais si faible, si… vulnérable. Je comprenais mieux maintenant cet entêtement qu'avait Edward à vouloir sans arrêt me protéger. J'avais beau prétendre le contraire, parmi les siens je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une pauvre petite chose fragile dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

La tension était presque tangible, personne n'osait bouger. Flavius s'avança finalement vers nous avec précaution, tandis que son compagnon restait en retrait, ses deux yeux écarlates nous observant avec intensité.

« Carlisle ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton badin plutôt surprenant étant donné la situation. Le timbre grave de sa voix se voulait rassurant et affable, mais je restai néanmoins sur mes gardes. Après tout, c'était le fils d'Aro... A mes côtés, mes deux gardes du corps ne relâchaient pas non plus leur garde.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? » murmura Carlisle en faisant un imperceptible signe de tête en direction de la silhouette qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la terrasse. J'osai un rapide regard vers lui. Son visage était toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche, et je ne voyais que ses yeux rouges qui nous scrutaient à tour de rôle. Ses mains blanches étaient cachées dans les larges manches de son manteau, lui donnant un faux air de religieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce pour quoi il devait passer aux yeux des humains.

Flavius baissa la tête, l'air soudain profondément las.

« Parce que… le moment est venu d'en finir… » prononça-t-il lentement, avec une langueur qui me fit frissonner. Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une sentence qui signait mon arrêt de mort.

Jasper fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés, son corps tremblant de rage.

« Finissons-en alors ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix féroce.

En une fraction de seconde, Carlisle s'interposa entre Flavius et son fils et l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et à ma grande surprise, je vis Jasper se détendre quelque peu.

« Attends… Je crois qu'il y a méprise, » lui dit-il doucement. Puis il se tourna vers l'inconnu : « Marcus, pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ? »

L'homme, qui était resté jusque là immobile, s'avança lentement. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que je puisse distinguer son visage, j'eus un geste de recul. C'était bien le même Marcus que j'avais rencontré à Volterra, mais cependant étonnamment différent. L'apathie qui le caractérisait si bien s'en était allée, remplacée par de la colère qui avait transfiguré ses traits. Les coins de sa bouche formaient un pli amer, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mauvais.

« Carlisle… » salua-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Asseyons-nous, voulez-vous ? Nous sommes en train d'attirer l'attention sur nous, » déclara Flavius en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le tenancier du café qui se tenait derrière son comptoir et nous observait d'un air suspicieux à travers la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

Les deux Volturis contournèrent la table afin d'aller s'asseoir face à la rue, et Jasper les suivit du regard sans bouger. Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils en un geste qui se voulait rassurant puis alla prendre place près de Marcus. Il me fit discrètement signe de m'assoir à ses côtés. Jasper hésita un instant, puis nous rejoignit à la table, toujours à l'affût.

Je dévisageai mes compagnons un à un, prenant toute la mesure de la singularité de la situation.

« Aro sait que tu es ici ? » demanda Carlisle à Marcus.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« C'est Flavius qui m'a demandé de venir. » Il se tourna vers son compagnon et ses traits perdirent immédiatement leur aigreur. Il tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Puis lorsqu'il revint vers nous, il reprit son masque de dureté. « Il m'a tout raconté, » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave d'où perçaient des accents de rage, en insistant bien sur le « tout ».

Mon esprit mit quelques secondes pour déchiffrer ses paroles lourdes de sens. Ainsi, Marcus savait. Cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait enfin la sordide histoire dont il était l'un des protagonistes involontaires, mais il savait également qu'Aro était l'instigateur de la mort de sa femme…

Une vague de tristesse s'empara de moi à l'idée de la profonde souffrance que cet homme devait ressentir. Surpris, Jasper se tourna vers moi. Je haussai les épaules et esquissai un sourire rassurant.

« Le règne d'Aro a assez duré, il est grand temps de passer à autre chose, » continua Marcus avec froideur.

Flavius prit à son tour la parole.

« Pendant des siècles, j'ai voulu fermer les yeux sur les atrocités qu'il a commises, me rendant indirectement complice de sa barbarie, mais le poids est trop lourd à porter, et ma conscience se refuse à le laisser continuer ainsi en toute impunité, tout père qu'il soit. Il est temps que les choses changent, même si je sais que jamais je ne saurai me pardonner pour n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt… et évité à mes amis une souffrance inutile.»

« Aro tient beaucoup à Edward… ou plus exactement à son don. Il lui a déjà filé entre les doigts, il ne reproduira pas une seconde fois la même erreur. Le seul moyen pour vous de sauver votre ami de ses griffes est de le supprimer… » déclara Marcus.

Un silence oppressant accueillit cette déclaration. Carlisle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Marcus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Vous ne pourrez pas sortir Edward de là sans notre aide, quant à nous nous avons besoin de vous pour renverser Aro. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Marcus, seuls nous n'avons aucune chance. Mais si nous nous allions… » Jasper laissa sa phrase en suspens. Une étincelle vindicative brillait dans ses yeux. Le fin stratège qu'il était prenait le dessus sur le vampire discret que je connaissais.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, » objecta Carlisle. « Nous risquons non seulement nos vies, mais aussi celles d'Edward et Bella si nous échouons. »

Marcus claqua la langue pour marquer son irritation. Flavius, plus patient que son compagnon, prit la parole.

« Carlisle, je comprends ton hésitation. Tu sais à quel point je méprise la violence. Mais malheureusement elle est parfois indispensable pour le bien de tous. Maintenant si tu as une meilleure solution, je suis prêt à t'écouter. »

Carlisle soupira profondément puis opina en silence, vaincu par les arguments du volturi.

« Et Caius ? » demanda-t-il.

Marcus haussa les épaules et porta sa main à ses lèvres, songeur.

« Caius… Il est resté à Volterra. Lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité, Aro ne sera plus de ce monde, et je doute fort qu'il ose entreprendre quoique ce soit contre nous. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, » constata Carlisle.

« J'ai vécu assez longtemps avec pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Bien sûr qu'il sera en colère, mais il tient trop à sa précieuse carcasse et encore plus à sa position pour oser nous affronter, » objecta Marcus d'un ton glacial qui démontrait le peu d'estime qu'il portait à son aïeul.

« Que désirez-vous boire ? » demanda soudain une voix dans un anglais approximatif d'où perçait un accent slave.

Je sursautai, reprenant pied dans la réalité de l'instant, et levai les yeux vers le serveur qui se tenait juste à côté de ma chaise. J'avais été tellement happée par la discussion que je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver. Mes compagnons, en revanche, ne parurent aucunement surpris et ils commandèrent des boissons qu'il n'avaient bien entendu pas l'intention de consommer.

Lorsque le serveur s'éloigna, Jasper entama un monologue sur les subtilités de la stratégie. Je posai mon menton dans mes mains, et me mis à rêvasser, bercée par sa voix mélodieuse. Ca allait se jouer à quitte ou double. Soit je retrouvais mon Edward… soit je me faisais tuer. Perspective qui m'effrayait mais qui était tout de même bien plus séduisante que celle de devoir vivre… survivre sans lui. Je me sentais plus légère que je ne l'avais été depuis des semaines, et le brouillard qui avait jusque là assombri mon esprit s'était enfin dissipé. Je savais notre entreprise périlleuse, mais je voulais rester optimiste et m'imaginai déjà pelotonnée contre le corps glacé mais tellement sécurisant de mon amour dans l'avion qui nous ramènerait aux Etats-Unis. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire… Non, je refusais la possibilité d'un échec, pas avec deux des Volturis les plus puissants à nos côtés.

« Et Bella ? » interrogea Carlisle, inquiet.

La mention de mon nom m'arracha à mes rêveries et je me redressai, soudain alerte.

« Elle vient avec nous bien entendu, » rétorqua Marcus comme si c'eut été la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

J'esquissai un sourire satisfait. Bien entendu que je les accompagnais ! Soudain, Carlisle tapa du poing sur la table avec une violence qui me fit frémir.

« C'est hors de question ! Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer Marcus ? » gronda-t-il.

« Calmes-toi voyons. Nous serons là pour la protéger s'il le faut. Mais elle doit venir. Elle est la seule personne qui soit capable de résister au pouvoir d'Aro, de Jane et très probablement de Juliette, et ce don peut s'avérer utile. Et puis que comptes-tu en faire ? La laisser garder la voiture peut-être ? »

« Je refuse de lui faire courir un tel risque, » s'obstina Carlisle en secouant la tête avec ferveur.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis un regard appuyé sur moi. Flavius, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, m'examinait avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. J'eus la désagréable impression d'être scannée au plus profond de mon être et je sentis mes joues me brûler.

« Bella ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix pondérée et douce. « Que veux-tu faire ? »

Carlisle et Marcus cessèrent d'arguer et se tournèrent vers moi, expectatifs. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, de plus en plus gênée et quelque peu intimidée qu'on me demande mon avis.

« Je veux sauver Edward, si je peux vous aider, je veux me joindre à vous, » répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment résolue et ferme.

Flavius hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« C'est de la folie, » rétorqua Carlisle sèchement. Cependant il ne discuta pas ma décision. Je me pinçai les lèvres, embarrassée à l'idée de lui déplaire. Mais sauver Edward restait ma priorité, j'aurais tout le temps d'être sensée plus tard , lorsqu'il serait de nouveau parmi nous.

« Carlisle, même si tu avais interdit à cette jeune demoiselle de venir, elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour nous rejoindre de toute manière. J'ai rarement ressenti une telle volonté chez un humain, » affirma Flavius.

Puis, voyant mon expression ahurie, il se tourna vers moi.

«Tu vois, si Jasper perçoit les sentiments des personnes, moi je suis capable de cerner leurs traits de caractère.»

J'acquiesçai, bien trop épatée pour parler. Son don était fascinant… et terrifiant ! Ainsi il connaissait chaque aspect de ma personnalité… peut-être mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. A cette perspective, je sentis à nouveau le rouge me monter au visage.

Jasper se racla la gorge avec impatience, nous rappelant que le temps nous était conté. Les sbires d'Aro étaient partout, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que celui-ci ne soit au courant de notre petite réunion.

Comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées, Flavius se leva et déposa une liasse de billets sur la table.

« Il est temps d'y aller, » déclara-t-il simplement.

_Bon chapitre pas particulièrement riche en rebondissements mais nécessaire tout de même à la suite de l'histoire. Promis, cette fois je ne mettrai pas aussi longtemps à publier mon prochain chapitre !!_


	24. morsure

XXIV.

_Me revoilà ! Comme promis, j'ai mis (beaucoup) moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'étais en réserve toute l'après-midi et je n'ai pas été déclenchée, résultat, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre (un grand merci à ma boite !!)_

_Place aux réponses aux reviews (non seulement je poste vite mais je réponds à toutes les reviews, y'a de l'amélioration là !) :_

_**Letmesign23 : **__Merci à toi pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu trouveras la fin tout aussi « époustouflante » que le reste de l'histoire._

_**25lilou27 :**__ oui c'est vrai que ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic. Je te remercie d'être restée fidèle au poste malgré tout._

_**Gudulette :**__ non mais en plus d'être perverse t'es sadique ? Du sang non mais quelle idée ! Au fait on la commence quand notre fic trash ? Et merci pour la réplique extrêmement originale de la mort qui tue !_

_**Mixetremix :**__ Waouh ! toujours là ? Tu me suis depuis quasiment le début non ? En tout cas, un grand merci à toi car tu ne manques jamais de me laisser un commentaire gentil et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer._

_**Booksy :**__ Oui, le dénouement est tout proche maintenant… Délivrance ? A voir… Et toi, tu te remets quand à tes fics ? J'veux du lemon booksylien moi !!_

_**Marloux : **__Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est du don de Flavius, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée, et c'est venu tout seul au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Ravie que tu le trouve original. Concernant de la bagarre… bien sûr il y en aura… mais pas dans ce chapitre (héhé je fais durer le plaisir)_

_**Louloute0310 : **__Après tant de mois, je comprends aisément que tu aies dû survoler les chapitres pour te remémorer l'histoire (à dire vrai… j'ai dû faire pareil !)_

_**Bizcuiter :**__ mignon ton pseudo ! Je suis contente que mon idée d'alliance te plaise, surtout que c'est pas ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire dans les fics Twilight…_

_**Yaya : **__Ou frangine au choix. Merci pour tous tes encouragements, je sais pas si j'aurais continué cette fic si tu avais pas été là pour me booster et me demander sans arrêt la suite._

_**Juliet1802 : **__Tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir un chapitre si tôt n'est-ce pas ? Moi non plus pour tout te dire ! Certes, il y a plus d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura encore davantage dans le prochain (une lectrice que je ne nommerai pas du nom de Gudulette m'a demandé du sang, mais bon ma fic c'est pas massacre à la tronçonneuse non plus !)_

_**Tatadomi : **__je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise tant. Je reconnais volontiers qu'elle est tirée par les cheveux à certains moments, je t'avoue que je l'ai écrite au fur et à mesure sans penser à la suite ni au dénouement. A la base ça devait être un simple OS Bella/Jacob…_

_**Juliette89 :**__ waouh, t'as repris le nom de mon personnage comme pseudo !! ok ok j'arrête de dire des conneries. Bon arrêtes de pleurer, ce chapitre n'est pas l'avant-dernier finalement. Pour le happy end… est-ce que la mort de Bella et Edward qui vire gay avec Flavius est considéré comme tel ? (bon je connais déjà ta réponse : oui s'il y a du SM ! Sacré Juju va !) En tout cas je te fais un énorme bisou tout poisseux, car tu es l'une de mes plus ferventes supportrices et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante._

_**Missmoss :**__ toi aussi tu es toujours fidèle au poste. Ahlala ça commence à dater nos délires sur Allociné (petite larmichette à l'œil) En tout cas, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est un super compliment que tu me fais là ! Merci !_

_**Twilightstory01 : **__Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas tant ma vie quotidienne qui m'a fait lâcher cette fic, c'est surtout ma flemmingite aigue et mon manque de motivation (et aussi parce que j'ai une autre histoire en parallèle qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois et que j'ai décidé d'écrire). Mais j'aime finir ce que je commence donc me revoilà malgré tout ! En tout cas, merci pour ton support, je suis contente que tu aies décidé de rester jusqu'au bout, en espérant que tu ne changes pas d'avis après avoir lu ce chapitre !!_

_Bon trêve de papotage, voilà la suite !!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En voyant la silhouette anguleuse du château qui se prédécoupait dans le ciel nuageux, une sensation de froid me parcourut l'échine et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. C'était ici que mon destin se scellerait. Ici que je retrouverais un sens à ma vie… ou bien que je mourrais. Mais plus que tout, c'était ici que je reverrai Edward. Et cela seul comptait.

Une brise légère se leva. Au dessus de ma tête, les feuilles des arbres se mirent à onduler doucement à mesure que le vent s'infiltrait dans les branches. Je fermai les yeux un instant et tentai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. J'avais toujours aimé écouter le sifflement du vent dans les arbres, et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je l'entendais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et disséquai les différents parfums qui emplissaient l'air : herbe fraichement coupée, terre détrempée, sève de sapin… toutes les effluves de la nature semblaient s'être réunies pour me faire un ultime adieu. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Peut-être vivais-je là mes derniers instants. Une mélancolie amère me gagna et une boule me monta à la gorge. Mes épaules me parurent bien frêles soudain, en comparaison du fardeau que j'avais choisi de porter. Si j'étais restée avec Jacob, je serais probablement en sécurité à la Push à cette heure-ci, sans doute en train de rire avec mes amis loups dans la maison d'Emily. Mais j'avais choisi un tout autre chemin, un chemin dangereux qui débouchait sur un avenir incertain. Malgré tout, je ne parvenais pas à regretter ma décision. L'amour que je portais à Edward était ma raison d'être, et sans lui la vie ne valait tout simplement pas la peine d'être vécue. Une main se posa précautionneusement sur mon épaule, me ramenant à la réalité, et j'ouvris les yeux.

« Bella ? Ca va ? » me demanda Flavius d'une voix compassée.

J'opinai faiblement, déterminée à ne pas laisser la peur me gagner et émousser ma détermination.

Flavius posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos et me guida vers les hautes grilles d'entrée du château. Mes jambes me portèrent difficilement jusque là, et si Flavius ne s'était pas trouvé à mes côtés, j'aurais sans aucun doute fait demi-tour tellement j'avais la frousse. Tandis que mon compagnon activait l'ouverture automatique des grilles, je jetai un furtif coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule en pensant à Carlisle, Jasper et Marcus. Ces derniers se cachaient quelque part dans la vaste forêt qui entourait le château, prêts à frapper. Flavius et moi n'étions rien d'autre que des instruments destinées à détourner l'attention d'Aro et de ses acolytes.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte en silence jusqu'à la petite cour intérieure du château. Il me semblait que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue avec Carlisle. Jamais je ne me serais doutée alors que je reviendrai si vite… et accompagnée de Flavius. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon compagnon. Le visage de ce dernier n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la sérénité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander combien de siècles il lui avait fallu pour parvenir à un tel niveau de maitrise de soi. Car le calme qu'il affichait n'était qu'un calme d'apparence, seul un sot ou un inconscient serait resté tranquille dans de telles circonstances. Et Flavius n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. La décision qu'il avait prise de nous aider lui coûtait beaucoup, c'était certain. Je devais bien avouer que je l'admirais pour son altruisme, et je comprenais sans mal pourquoi Carlisle s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Surpris par l'insistance de mon regard, il se tourna vers moi. J'ébauchai un sourire gêné et baissai les yeux, à la fois impressionnée et embarrassée.

Nous atteignîmes, trop vite à mon goût, la lourde porte du vieux château. Deux Volturis montaient la garde devant, et je me tassai sur moi-même, effrayée, en voyant leurs mines patibulaires. De toute évidence, Aro sélectionnait ses hommes selon leur degré de malveillance. Mais ils ne se soucièrent pas de moi, à vrai dire, ils m'ignorèrent même complètement. En revanche, ils saluèrent Flavius avec déférence et ouvrirent les portes afin de le laisser passer. Je haussai les sourcils, surprise de leur manque de curiosité à mon égard. Tout paraissait trop facile.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un large corridor plutôt sobre et débouchâmes dans une vaste pièce joliment aménagée. Lambris ornés de dorures et toiles de maitre tapissaient les murs, et des lustres de cristal colossaux étaient accrochés au plafond. Hormis un large fauteuil en soie bleu roi brodé de fleurs de lys et quelques antiques et imposantes commodes disposées contre les murs, la pièce était complètement vide. C'était sans aucun doute la salle de réception. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder davantage à ma contemplation de la décoration car des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je sentis le sang battre dans mes tempes et une désagréable sensation de froid envahit mon corps. Je déglutis péniblement, tentant une nouvelle fois d'évacuer la boule qui m'oppressait la gorge, en vain.

« Tout va bien se passer, » me chuchota Flavius d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, je considérais de plus en plus notre mission sauvetage comme une mission suicide.

« Ah Flavius ! » s'écria une voix qui me glaça le sang. « Mais qui m'amènes-tu là ? Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Bella ? »

Je me forçai à affronter Aro du regard et me tournai vers lui. A ses côtés se tenait sa garde personnelle, les terrifiants Felix et Demetri. Ils me dévisageaient tous deux avec animosité. Je réprimai un frisson et relevai le menton, je devais jouer mon rôle, ils ne devaient rien soupçonner.

« Je l'ai croisée alors que j'étais parti chasser en ville. Mais j'aime mieux la laisser te raconter elle-même toute l'histoire. Je pense que ça va te plaire, » répondit Flavius d'un air faussement détaché.

L'impérieux vampire tourna alors son visage blafard vers moi.

« Aro, » saluai-je d'une petite voix. « Je… » j'hésitai un instant sur les mots à employer. Je devais à tout prix paraitre crédible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné mes piètres talent d'actrice. « Vous souvenez-vous de la proposition que vous m'aviez faite, à Volterra ? » articulai-je lentement.

Comme nous l'avions espéré lorsque nous avions fomenté notre plan, une lueur d'avidité alluma immédiatement ses yeux voilés. Il s'avança de sa démarche indolente vers le fauteuil de soie, releva les pans de sa cape, détail presque absurde en une pareille situation, et s'assit avec une grâce stupéfiante.

« Je m'en souviens, » déclara-t-il finalement.

« Et… est-elle toujours d'actualité ? » lui demandai-je en tentant de paraitre la plus convaincante possible.

Il haussa les sourcils, et des plissures barrèrent son front. Je me demandai comment sa peau d'apparence si fragile ne se craquait pas sous la pression de ses rides. Ses lèvres pâles se tordirent en un sourire démoniaque. A ses côtés, ses deux compagnons se raidirent, l'air mécontent, mais je tâchai de les ignorer.

« Et pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? » me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Le moment était venu pour moi d'exhiber mes talents cachés –et bien cachés- de dramaturge.

« La vie sans Edward ne m'intéresse pas. Il en a choisi une autre, et je respecte son choix. Néanmoins, je refuse de continuer à mener une existence insignifiante parmi des mortels que je méprise. J'ai été sotte. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment le privilège que vous m'offriez en me proposant de me joindre à vous. »

Aro croisa ses coudes devant lui et réfléchit un instant. Il devait sans doute penser que je souhaitais les rejoindre uniquement pour retrouver Edward, mais je savais que le pourquoi lui était égal, et que seule comptait la finalité. Je misais sur son avidité et sa soif de pouvoir pour accepter ma proposition.

« Et le fait qu'Edward nous ait rejoint n'a bien entendu rien à voir avec ce subit changement d'avis ? »

« Quelle importance ? » rétorquai-je d'un ton désabusé.

Aro acquiesça.

« Que pense Carlisle de tout cela ? »

« Il n'est pas d'accord avec moi bien entendu, mais à vrai dire je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il doit être dans l'avion quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique à l'heure qu'il est. »

Aro fit signe à Demetri de s'approcher et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier fit une grimace mais ne répliqua pas et sortit à grandes enjambées. A mes côtés, Flavius se tendit, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore ma nervosité. J'avais le ventre noué, soudain persuadée que ma petite mise en scène n'avait dupé personne. J'osai un coup d'œil vers Felix. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur moi sans ciller. Je me demandai où se trouvaient Jane et Alec. Ils auraient dû être là…

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent, et Demetri revint, accompagné de Juliette et … Edward ! En me voyant, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. L'effroi anima ses traits tandis que son regard allait d'Aro à moi. Je serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains pour ne pas courir vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Juliette alla s'asseoir au pied du fauteuil, un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, d'une beauté tellement irréelle que c'en était presque douloureux de la regarder. Aro lui caressa les cheveux comme l'aurait fait un père avec sa fille. Cette vision me donna la nausée. Mais maintenant n'était absolument pas le moment pour tourner de l'œil.

« Il faudrait peut-être demander à Edward ce qu'il pense de tout ça, non ? » demanda Aro avec malignité. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher le plaisir pervers qu'il tirait de cette situation.

Edward, qui venait de lire dans les pensées de Flavius, paraissait dévasté. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était torturé de me voir risquer ma vie pour le sauver. J'aurais tant voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, mais c'aurait été me trahir, nous trahir.

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense, Aro, » rétorqua Edward d'un ton glacial.

Aro soupira bruyamment, et pianota du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil afin de marquer son impatience.

« Mais, » ajouta-t-il, « si c'est ce que Bella souhaite, alors je ne m'interposerai pas. Elle est libre de ses choix. »

Je fermai les yeux, soulagée. Edward acceptait de jouer le jeu. Aro se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

« Très bien. Bella, tu es sûre de toi ? » Question purement rhétorique. Maintenant qu'on lui avait mis un tel cadeau sous le nez, il ne laisserait personne le lui reprendre, pas même le cadeau lui-même.

« Oui, j'en suis certaine, » affirmai-je avec conviction.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Aro se lever qu'un bras glacé emprisonnait ma taille, me paralysant complètement. Non ! Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi !

« Aro ! Attends ! » s'exclama Flavius soudain.

Il desserra légèrement sa prise.

« C'est à Bella de décider de qui s'occupera de sa transformation. »

J'entendis Aro grogner, mais il me relâcha presque aussitôt. La manœuvre de Flavius ne servait qu'à nous faire gagner du temps en attendant que les autre n'interviennent.

Aro fit volte-face et je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec lui, plus près de son visage que je ne l'avais jamais été. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, j'eus une soudaine envie de tendre le bras pour toucher sa peau translucide à l'aspect si singulier.

« Bella ? » me demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Son souffle était parfumé mais contrairement à celui d'Edward, il ne m'attirait pas. Sans un mot, je pivotai vers mon amour qui me dévisageait avec anxiété. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une ruse bien entendu, il paraissait néanmoins terrifié.

Un rire cristallin éclata soudain dans la grande salle vide, et se répercuta contre les murs lambrissés, me causant la chair de poule.

« Comme c'est amusant ! » s'écria Juliette en tapant dans ses mains. « Edward chargé de transformer sa tua cantante ! Va-t-il résister à son sang ou va-t-il la tuer ? Les paris sont ouverts ! »

Edward la fusilla du regard mais elle l'ignora complètement. Demetri, qui la tenait dans ses bras, s'esclaffa. Cette fois j'en avais la certitude, cette fille était dingue ! Aro laissa échapper un petit rire sournois avant de la réprimander gentiment sur son manque de tact.

« Edward, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas l'abîmer, » commença-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

C'est à cet instant que tout bascula. Jane et Alec ouvrirent les lourdes portes à la volée, comme s'il s'était agi de simples fenêtres de PVC, et entrèrent sans cérémonie. Entre les deux Volturis se tenaient Jasper, Carlisle et Marcus. Lorsqu'il les vit, les yeux d'Aro s'agrandirent sous le choc. Mes jambes soudain flageolantes manquèrent de céder sous mon poids, et Flavius m'attrapa le bras afin de m'empêcher de tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?» s'écria-t-il. « Marcus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Volterra ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Et que font-ils ici ? »

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à ses questions et s'approcha de Marcus. Celui-ci se rebiffa mais en un éclair, Felix fut à ses côtés et il lui attrapa les poignets. Aro posa sa main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Son sourire se fana rapidement pour se transformer en un rictus de rage. Carlisle et Jasper, quant à eux, se tenaient bien droit, dignes. Je serrai la mâchoire, m'attendant à une explosion de colère, mais rien ne vint. Aro rouvrit les yeux et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-il. « L'heure est à la trahison, je vois. Carlisle, j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, au lieu de ça, j'ai voulu me montrer magnanime et je t'ai laissé partir. Cruelle erreur.» Il prit une profonde inspiration et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je décelai de l'amertume dans sa voix. « Quant à vous deux… si vous n'êtes pas des tas de poussières aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi. Sans moi vous n'êtes absolument rien. Comment osez-vous me tourner le dos ? » Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais son visage trahissait sa fureur.

Dans sa rage, il serra l'accoudoir de bois et le brisa. Il le jeta à travers la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu as tué ma femme… ta propre sœur ! » s'écria alors Marcus. Flavius, lui, ne bougeait pas.

Aro l'ignora et fit un léger signe de tête vers Jane dont le visage s'illumina instantanément. La seconde d'après, Marcus se tortillait sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Après tout ce qu'Aro lui avait déjà fait subir, comment pouvait-il encore le torturer ainsi ?

« Non ! » hurlai-je alors.

Les cris cessèrent aussitôt. Jane me dévisagea avec une haine qui me pétrifia d'horreur. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas que je l'interrompe dans ses distractions. Elle s'avança vers moi et me décocha une claque magistrale qui me projeta au sol. Je restai un instant groggy, des étoiles blanches me brouillant la vue. Edward se précipita vers moi afin de m'aider à me relever. L'odeur de rouille spécifique au sang vint chatouiller mes narines et je plissai le nez de dégoût. Lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur le plancher de bois, je constatai avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de MON sang. Autour de moi, les yeux des Volturis s'étaient soudainement obscurcis, même Edward semblait lutter contre la soif irrépressible qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Aro se leva et s'approcha de nous. Il nous scruta tour à tour et retroussa ses lèvres fines avec dédain.

« Quel gâchis… Vous auriez été les joyaux de ma cour. Mais je ne peux me permettre de garder deux sujets dissidents avec moi… Juliette ? »

La vampire s'approcha en sautillant et attrapa la main d'Aro.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une joie toute enfantine.

« Amuses-toi, » lui répondit-il sans nous quitter du regard.

Je levai deux yeux inquisiteurs vers Aro. Ainsi mon heure était venue. Mais que voulait-il dire par « amuses-toi » ?

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour comprendre le funeste sort qu'elle m'avait réservé. Tandis que Juliette se concentrait sur Edward, les yeux de ce dernier se perdirent soudain dans le vague.

« Non ! » hurla Carlisle avec véhémence. Un coup de poing de Felix le fit taire. Jasper, qui luttait difficilement contre l'odeur de mon sang, tenta de se libérer de l'emprise d'Alec afin d'aller secourir son frère.

Je me tournai vers mes amis et leur adressai un sourire reconnaissant mais résigné. Toute résistance était inutile, et je refusais qu'ils souffrent davantage à cause de moi.

« Ca va aller, » leur affirmai-je d'une voix étonnamment calme et résolue.

Carlisle baissa la tête, anéanti. Lui aussi avait compris que les dés étaient jetés et que nous avions perdu.

Bizarrement, je me sentais profondément détendue, heureuse et détendue comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Toutes ces interrogations qui me torturaient l'esprit n'avaient plus lieu d'être, j'allais mourir, tuée par l'homme que j'aimais. Quelle plus belle mort que de se faire tuer par les propres mains – en l'occurrence dents- de son amour ? Juliette croyait me torturer en choisissant cette mort pour moi, mais elle n'avait rien compris.

Je relevai lentement mes cheveux afin de dégager ma nuque pâle, l'offrant à la merci des dents acérées de mon amour.

« Je t'aime, » lui chuchotai-je à voix basse, tandis qu'une larme s'écoulait le long de ma joue. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je pleurais...

Il s'arrêta un instant. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura, si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre :

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, il plongea ses dents dans la chair moelleuse de mon cou.


	25. incertitudes

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est arrivé ! Il a été plutôt laborieux à écrire, mais j'ai finalement réussi ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus du dénouement. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à finir cette fic, j'avoue qu'à certains moments je pensais ne jamais y arriver ! Ma première fic !! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie dès le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont prise en cours de route. Et surtout merci de votre patience à mon égard ! Enfin, elle n'est pas tout à fait terminée, car j'écrirai probablement un épilogue à cette histoire…_

_Je tiens particulièrement remercier la team des PA d'Allociné, sans elles je ne saurais toujours pas ce qu'est une fic !! _

_Merci à ma Sandrine qui m'a relue et qui m'a bottée les fesses pour pas que je laisse tomber.(je l'entends déjà me dire « quand est-ce qu'on aura la suite de Vain Struggle ? » lol)_

_Ce chapitre est pour ma sœur et mon neveu Benjamin, je vous embrasse et courage, je vous aime !_

XXV.

POV Edward

_Tues- la…_

La voix cristalline de Juliette retentit dans mon esprit, à la fois douce et sans appel. Soudain, telle une décharge électrique, ma gorge sèche me tirailla comme jamais jusqu'ici tandis qu'une soif impérieuse s'emparait de moi. Un irrésistible parfum que je ne connaissais que trop bien emplit peu à peu la pièce, plus sûrement que si Bella venait de se couper. Une odeur à la fois douce et fruitée, comparable à aucune autre… et terriblement alléchante. J'arrêtai immédiatement de respirer et déglutis péniblement, tentant d'ignorer le venin qui me montait à la bouche.

_Prends sa vie, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu au fond de toi, tu le sais…_

NON ! Lutter était inutile. Je sentais ma volonté s'effriter telle un barrage face à une faim que je ne parvenais plus à contrôler. Je portai une main à ma gorge douloureuse en tentant de résister avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait. Les pensées des personnes présentes dans la pièce se mêlaient dans mon esprit en un bourdonnement inintelligible, le seul son que je parvenais à discerner étant celui du pouls de Bella qui battait à un rythme effréné. Ce bruit, c'était celui de son sang qui refluait dans son cœur encore et encore…

Mes jambes avancèrent d'elles-mêmes sans que mon esprit ne leur en ait donné l'ordre, j'étais comme une marionnette tirée par des fils invisibles. Il me sembla entendre quelqu'un crier, mais tout ce qui m'entourait était devenu flou, sans intérêt. Seule Bella comptait… seul son sang comptait. Une fois prêt d'elle, j'attrapai son corps chaud sans ménagement, lui passant une main derrière la nuque tandis que l'autre lui enserrai la taille. Elle n'était plus qu'une proie prise au piège par son prédateur en une étreinte à l'issue fatale. Je marquai une hésitation. Quelque chose clochait, la proie se montrait étrangement coopérative. Ce n'était pas comme ça d'habitude.... Qu'importe… Je me penchai avec lenteur vers son cou offert, prêt à me repaitre de sa force vitale.

_Mon dieu Edward, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien…_

Quoi ? NON ! Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit. Je relevai légèrement la tête, à la fois abasourdi et choqué. Venais-je à l'instant d'entendre les pensées de Bella ?… Bella… Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? C'était le moment qu'elle avait choisi pour laisser tomber les barrières de son esprit. Elle continuait à croire en moi alors même que je m'apprêtais à la tuer sans aucun scrupule… Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre sa vie ! Elle qui m'avait tant donné…

_Edward, souviens-toi de qui tu es._

Par-dessus le brouhaha des pensées de chacun, la voix de Carlisle résonna distinctement dans mon esprit, et l'envoûtement sous lequel Juliette me tenait acheva de se dissiper. L'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté de faire volte-face et de lui sauter à la gorge afin de lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle nous faisait endurer. Mais je me ravisai, sachant très bien que c'aurait été une mauvaise idée. Si j'agissais par impulsion, Bella serait la première à en payer les conséquences. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, quoi que je fasse elle n'avait aucune échappatoire… Humaine au milieu d'une bataille entre immortels, elle était condamnée.

La pression de sa petite main contre ma poitrine m'arracha à mes réflexions.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de confiance.

La solution s'imposa alors à moi, limpide et évidente, comme si elle s'était toujours trouvée sous mes yeux mais que je ne la voyais que maintenant.

« Fais-moi confiance, » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, si bas que mes congénères ne purent entendre.

Je la sentis se détendre. Malgré tout le mal que je lui avais fait, elle continuait à avoir foi en moi… et cette fois, je ne la décevrai pas.

J'effleurai de mes lèvres la peau délicate de son cou afin de me repaitre une dernière fois de sa douceur et de son arôme si envoûtant. Son corps chaud et fragile pressé contre le mien me manquerait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Sans attendre davantage afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je plongeai mes dents dans sa chair tendre et parfumée avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Une simple pression de la mâchoire et son sang jaillit aussitôt, encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. Il était d'une exquise douceur, et sa chaleur calma aussitôt ma gorge comme aucun sang n'avait réussi à l'apaiser jusque là. Je buvais lentement afin de ne pas perdre la contrôle de moi-même. Bella se laissait faire, docile. A mesure que je m'abreuvais à son cou, je sentais ses forces diminuer. Sa main qui s'était accrochée à ma chemise relâcha son emprise. Ce sang, c'était la tentation ultime…

Comme je l'avais espéré, les Volturis, n'ayant pas nos années d'abstinence face au sang humain, avaient baissé leur garde et me fixaient avec envie . Leurs pensées se dirigeaient toutes sans exception vers Bella… ou plus précisément vers son sang. Je profitai de leur distraction pour pivoter légèrement afin de me retrouver face à Carlisle et Jasper. Ces derniers avaient eux aussi remarqué une baisse de vigilance chez leurs geôliers.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Carlisle et il comprit immédiatement ce que j'avais en tête. Maintenant était le moment d'agir, une autre chance comme celle-ci ne se représenterait probablement plus.

_Nous nous chargeons des molosses, occupes-toi de Jane, _pensa Jasper qui planifiait déjà une tactique de représailles.

J'acquiesçai imperceptiblement, et dès lors tout se passa rapidement. Tandis que je relâchai mon emprise sur une Bella chancelante et me ruai vers la gorge de Jane, Jasper attrapa Alec par le bras et le projeta avec force contre le mur opposé qui se fissura sous le choc. Carlisle, quant à lui, n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur un Felix rendu totalement amorphe par l'odeur du sang. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de les observer davantage, étant moi-même aux prises avec une Jane folle de rage. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai plaqué au sol, toute pensée annihilée par une douleur intolérable qui me transperçait de part en part. Mon corps entier était en feu, et la seule chose qui me parut alors évidente, c'est que je voulais que cette atroce souffrance cesse… à n'importe quel prix. Je serrai les dents, attendant que Jane daigne me libérer… ou, ce qui était plus probable, me tuer. Mais la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je me relevai aussitôt, prêt à lutter chèrement pour ma vie, mais Flavius venait de se charger lui-même de Jane. Une lueur bestiale dans le regard, il tenait le corps de la vampire entre ses bras et l'observait avec dégoût. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, et si ce n'était l'angle anormal que formaient son corps et sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Son visage presque enfantin me choqua, elle n'avait plus rien du monstre qui m'avait assailli quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était redevenue cette toute jeune fille qu'elle avait été il y a bien longtemps. Lorsque Flavius lui arracha un bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard, vaguement gêné. Au même instant, Jasper achevait Alec.

Soudain, la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une demi-douzaine de gardes pénétrèrent dans la luxueuse salle qui n'était désormais plus qu'un champ de bataille. Ces derniers restèrent interdits devant la scène qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux, leurs pensées trahissant leur hésitation. Leur allégeance devait-elle se porter sur Aro qui se trouvait désormais en mauvaise posture, attaqué par deux des vampires qui gouvernaient à ses côtés ? Ou bien vers les deux vampires en question ? Durant des siècles, le triumvirat avait dirigé conjointement sans jamais montrer aucun signe de divergences, et ce coup d'Etat était aussi surprenant qu'inattendu pour ces hommes qui ne connaissait rien de l'histoire d'Aro.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança prudemment vers les trois hommes, mais un simple regard de Marcus le figea sur place. Il esquissa une révérence et recula lentement.

« Edward ! »

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui faisait face à Juliette. Ils s'observaient mutuellement en position d'attaque, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Juliette fulminait, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes écarlates qui brillaient de rage. J'allai immédiatement porter secours à mon frère et me postai près de lui, refusant que davantage de personnes ne souffrent à cause de mes erreurs. En me voyant, le visage de Juliette s'adoucit aussitôt et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Edward, mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime, jamais je ne te ferai du mal. »

Sa déclaration me stupéfia, mais ma colère vis-à-vis d'elle était bien trop ancrée pour me laisser attendrir de la sorte et je grognai en montrant mes dents. Un éclair de tristesse traversa son visage et elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait honte.

_Je voulais juste te garder près de moi,_ pensa-t-elle.

Je fis une moue écœurée. Je l'avais vraiment rendue folle. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille que j'avais connue étant humain, si ce n'est son apparence.

Je m'apprêtai à fondre sur elle mais laissai mon geste en suspens. En retrait dans un coin de la pièce, Demetri nous observait avec intensité, ses prunelles rouges trahissant ses émotions aussi sûrement que ses pensées. Et ces dernières étaient toutes tournées vers Juliette. Il aimait l'ignoble créature qui se tenait devant moi, tremblante de peur. Il l'aimait en dépit de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé, il l'aimait au point de vouloir se sacrifier pour elle. Le désespoir se lisait sur son visage, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour la sauver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour lui, je savais, et il le savait également, que si la situation avait été inversée, Juliette n'aurait probablement pas levé le petit doigt pour lui. Et Bella ? Serait-elle capable du pire pour moi ? La réponse fusa aussitôt, nette. Oui. Oui, Bella aurait tout fait pour me sauver. Demetri était vraiment à plaindre.

_Elle ne te fera plus rien, épargnes sa vie._

Il était anéanti.

J'avais toujours considéré Demetri comme une brute sans âme, mais je constatai à présent que lui et moi nous nous ressemblions bien plus que je ne le pensais. Il avança de quelques pas, quittant la relative sécurité de la pénombre et l'exposant aux regards ennemis. Jasper ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Ses pensées déclenchèrent un frisson en moi.

_Occupes-toi de lui, je me charge de la fille._

« Non Jasper ! » m'écriai-je en posant ma main sur sa poitrine, le coupant net dans son élan.

_Mais enfin à quoi joues-tu ?_

J'ignorai sa question et me focalisai sur Demetri qui se tenait à présent juste derrière Juliette.

« Allez-vous en, » leur dis-je en désignant du menton la lourde porte en bois.

En entendant mon verdict, Jasper manqua de s'étrangler.

« QUOI ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Encore une fois je l'ignorai. Le visage de Felix passa de la stupeur au scepticisme puis à la compréhension. Il hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement et attrapa une Juliette hagarde et sous le choc vers la sortie.

Jasper ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mon geste, mais si je les avais tués, je n'aurais pas été meilleur que les Volturis. Ce qui nous différencie d'eux, c'est notre aptitude à la compassion. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas.

Tout près de nous, un râle inhumain se fit entendre. La bataille n'était pas tout à fait terminée, la cause de tout cela était encore en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps. Marcus venait d'enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de celui qui avait été son compagnon pendant près de deux millénaires. Avec une brutalité guidée par une rancœur longtemps réfrénée, il l'acheva sans aucun remords, et je ne l'en blâmais pas. Aro en avait-il jamais eu, lui, des remords ? Il méritait cette fin. Avec lui mourrait un ordre basé sur les mensonges et la terreur.

Les gardes, qui étaient aussi figés que des statues, regardaient la scène d'un air ahuri. Très vite, le corps disloqué de celui qui avait été le chef des vampires alla rejoindre ceux de ses condisciples pour former un tas de chair macabre. Flavius était grave, et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Je tentai malgré moi de déchiffrer ses pensées, mais là aussi, il s'était refermé. D'une voix étonnamment assurée, il ordonna aux gardes de mettre le feu au tas immonde qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Ces derniers s'empressèrent d'obéir sans un mot.

Soudain, un cri de douleur s'éleva dans la salle étrangement silencieuse, et je fus distrait de ma contemplation macabre. Dans un recoin, Bella était étendue sur le sol gelé et se tordait de douleur, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me précipitai à ses côtés, une vague de culpabilité m'envahissant pour l'avoir oubliée dans un tel moment. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et lui embrassai le front. Ce geste sembla l'apaiser. Sa main palpa l'air, à la recherche de la mienne. Tandis que je glissai ma main dans la sienne, elle fut prise d'un violent soubresaut.

« Jasper ! » m'écriai-je avec force. La voir souffrir ainsi m'était insupportable.

Jasper s'approcha, et aussitôt le visage crispé de Bella se relâcha et un semblant de paix passa sur ses traits. Je fermai les yeux, me maudissant pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je m'étais montré d'un égoïsme sans nom dès l'instant où mon regard avait croisé le sien. En la mordant, je l'avais condamnée à une éternité d'errance, sans même lui laisser le choix. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis, peut-être ne voulait-elle plus devenir l'une des nôtres. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois où nous avions évoqué cette option.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule avec douceur.

_J'ai toujours cru en toi mon fils, et je ne me suis pas trompé._

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard croisa celui de Carlisle. Bien que je connaisse la légendaire compassion dont il faisait si souvent preuve, ce que j'y lus me surpris. Pas de reproche, pas de douleur, juste de la fierté. Une fierté que je n'étais pas sûr de mériter. Je détournai le regard afin de cacher mes doutes à Carlisle qui savait si bien lire en moi, et me focalisai sur le bûcher qui laissait échapper une âcre fumée noire. Marcus et Flavius se tenaient côte à côte, réunis dans une même douleur, et fixaient le feu avec amertume.

_Edward…_

Par-delà son inconscience, Bella venait de m'appeler. Je me penchai vers elle. Elle seule pourrait me donner l'absolution dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

« Je suis là mon amour, tout va bien se passer, » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis une légère pression de sa main dans la mienne, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.


End file.
